El Chico de la Profecia
by CuartoEspada
Summary: Después de ser atacado por una turba de aldeanos y ninjas, Naruto es severamente lastimado en sus ojos. Pero con la ayuda de quien menos se esperaba y de las personas en quien mas confia el rubio dara un paso enorme para volverse toda una leyenda en el mundo shinobi. Naru/Harem con algunos personajes de otros animes, pero muy leve. Sasuke/Consejo civil bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic. y jugare un poco con las edades de los personajes, asi como que en mi fic, la academia ninja terminara cuando los chicos tengan 16 años para ajustarse mas a lo que tengo planeado, y en cuanto a los jutsus, algunos los pondre en japones y otros en ingles, creo que en español no suenan bien los jutsus. Bueno, espero que esto les parezca entretenido...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ahora y supongo que nunca, si fuera fácil apropiarse de algún manga me hubiera apropiado de Bleach y jamas habría dejado morir a Ulquiorra...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Abre los ojos**

**-Konoha – 7 años después del ataque del Kyubi-**

Konohagakure no Sato, la hermosa villa oculta entre las hojas, nombrada como la más poderosa villa entre las 5 grandes naciones ninja, la villa que alguna vez el Yondaime Hokage dijo posee a los aldeanos más amables y cariñosos de entre las 5 grandes naciones ninja… que equivocado estaba…

"_Maldita sea, lo único que quería era algo de comer... ¿Por qué demonios quieren matarme? Yo no he hecho nada malo, cierto, he hecho algunas travesuras y bromas pero jamás he lastimado a nadie… y sin embargo me llaman 'Demonio' y no sé por qué…"_ Estos eran los pensamientos de un pequeño que corría por las calles de la aldea en un intento desesperado de escapar de una turba de aldeanos que gritaban por la muerte del pequeño, rubio de ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla vestía una playera blanca de manga corta con un espiral negro en el centro del pecho y unos shorts cafés a la altura de las rodillas, este niño es Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuriki del Kyubi (Zorro de 9 colas)

"_Estoy seguro que Jiji sabe porque quieren matarme, pero siempre que le pregunto evade de alguna forma la pregunta, de nada serviría preguntarle a Itachi nii-san o Anko-chan, aunque quisieran responderme se que infringirían los códigos ninja, lo que menos quiero es meterlos en problemas…" _así es, aunque Naruto muestra a la aldea una cara siempre sonriente y de alguna forma idiota, él posee algo muy valioso en el mundo ninja, Inteligencia, y por eso mismo al igual que Anko, naruto también muestra una máscara al exterior, después de todo ¿Qué harían tanto la aldea como el consejo civil si ven que el 'Demonio' es inteligente? Creo que no hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

Después de un rato escapando de los aldeanos, Naruto comete un grave error, toma el camino equivocado al dar vuelta en un callejón sin salida… _"Maldición… supongo que hasta aquí llegue esta vez…"_

"¡Por fin te tenemos demonio!" "¡Ahora pagaras por la muerte de mis seres queridos!" gritaban un par de aldeanos de entre la multitud. "¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¡Yo no les he hecho nada!" Naruto gritaba con desesperación esperando alguna respuesta pero simplemente recibió burlas. "¡Hahaha! ¿¡Qué no has hecho nada! ¡Tú has matado a mucha gente! ¿¡Es qué ya no lo recuerdas, Demonio!" después de eso la golpiza simplemente dio inicio y el pequeño naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos. Puñetazos, patadas, golpes con palos, piedras, los más extremos haciéndole cortes con chuchillos y demás…

"¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" se escucho la voz de una persona de pie entre naruto y los aldeanos. "Sh-Shisui-san…" susurro naruto tratando de sentarse en el suelo. Los aldeanos no sabían que pensar, ¿Habrá venido a ayudar al demonio? ¿Estará de nuestro lado?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de los aldeanos, tristemente, al menos para naruto, la respuesta llego en forma de una patada al estomago de naruto…

"¿P-Por qué…?" apenas pudiendo articular palabras naruto pregunto… "¡Hahaha! '¿Por qué?' mmm… buena pregunta de hecho… no sé, tal vez es solo que tu presencia me repugna, no sabes lo difícil que era mantener una sonrisa hacia ti en presencia de Itachi, pero adivina que, Itachi no está aquí para ayudarte…" después de eso naruto vio con horror que Shisui realizaba sellos de manos, ante las miradas y sonrisas de los aldeanos detrás de él.

"**¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Estilo de fuego: Técnica de fuego místico del fénix)" **Fue lo último que escucho y vio naruto antes de sentir un dolor indescriptible en la cara y caer inconsciente.

"Ahora simplemente hay que deshacernos de él, no podemos matarlo aquí dentro de la aldea, lo llevare al bosque de la muerte, que los animales que viven ahí terminen el trabajo." Le dijo Shisui a la turba de aldeanos que simplemente asentían sonrientes a lo que había hecho y dicho.

Pero él no sabía que esa acción terminaría desencadenando algo mucho mayor…

**-Unas horas después, Bosque de la muerte-**

Realizando un patrullaje de rutina a través del bosque de la muerte se encontraba uno de los escuadrones ANBU más habilidosos y jóvenes de la aldea de la hoja, sus miembros en si demostraban su valía para Konoha, después de todo se les consideraba genios entre las fuerzas Shinobi, los cuatro visten el vestuario común de los ANBU y lo único que los deferencia es la máscara que portan y su estilo y color de cabello, Inuzuka Hana (14 años), peli-castaña y con mascara que emula a un lobo (Okami), prodigio del clan Inuzuka experta en rastreo y varios estilos de taijutsu y ninjutsu medico, acompañada de sus tres compañeros caninos, Los Hermanos Haimaru, Uzuki Yuugao(17 años), largo cabello color purpura que alcanza hasta su cintura, porta una máscara de gato (Neko), prodigio del Kenjutsu, solo igualada con Gekko Hayate a quien considera como un hermano y se entrena con él frecuentemente, Mitarashi Anko (15 años), cabello purpura igual a Yuugao pero arreglado en forma de piña, suelto alcanza a la altura de los hombros porta una máscara de Serpiente (Hebi), prodigio en el uso del ninjutsu, sobre todo en la afinidad de Fuego (Katon), desde temprana edad mostro grandes habilidades Shinobi, a tal grado de llamar la atención del mismo Orochimaru de los legendarios Sannin pero cuando se negó a seguirlo en su traición a la aldea de la hoja este la abandono a su suerte borrando parte de su memoria y marcándola con el Sello de Maldición, afectando su chacra y causándole momentos de dolor en la parte izquierda de su cuello. Finalmente, el capitán del escuadrón, Uchiha Itachi (14 años), cabello negro a la altura de la espalda media atado en una media cola de caballo y porta una máscara de Cuervo (Karasu), prodigio de la aldea que se ha dicho es equiparable a lo que fue en su momento Hatake Kakashi, al graduarse de la academia a la edad de 8 años y entrar en ANBU bajo el mando del mismo Kakashi a la edad de 10 años, asumiendo el mando del escuadrón a la edad de 12 cuando Kakashi se retiro de ANBU para volver a la actividad regular Jounin. Excelso en todos los ámbitos, ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu, en este ultimo gracias al kekkei genkai del clan Uchiha, el Sharingan, su único punto débil es su estamina al no ser de grandes reservas de chacra.

Su patrullaje había pasado sin ningún problema hasta cuando regresaban a la aldea, en el camino Hana fue la primera en percibir el olor a sangre fresca en el aire gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, "Karasu-taicho, hay olor a sangre en esta zona del bosque, deberíamos investigar de que se trata." Sugirió Hana a su capitán. **(N/A: En servicio, es regla ANBU referirse a sus compañeros por su nombre código.)**

"Tienes razón Okami, es mejor estar seguros de la fuente, como puede ser algún animal herido puede ser algún ninja que cometió el error de entrar al bosque o peor aún, algún enemigo, guíanos a la fuente, por favor." Hablo Itachi en un tono monótono muy característico de él.

"Hai taicho" respondió simplemente Hana mientras incrementaba un poco la velocidad, sus compañeros caninos siguiéndola al mismo paso.

"Espero sea un ninja enemigo, tengo que mantener a tope mis habilidades de interrogación." Dijo Anko mientras inconscientemente se lamia los labios y giraba un kunai entre sus dedos. Yuugao simplemente asintió a las palabras de Itachi y giro sus ojos por el comportamiento normal/sádico de su compañera y amiga.

Un poco más adelantada al grupo Hana paró en seco su avance al ver con horror la fuente del olor, un niño no mayor de 7 años de cabello rubio, ropa hecha harapos de tantos cortes que tenia, con varios cortes profundos en brazos y piernas pero lo que más alarmaba eran unas quemaduras muy graves en la cara a la altura de los ojos, "¡Naruto-kun!" exclamo Hana muy alterada ante la visión que tenía delante de ella.

Al escuchar el nombre en el grito de Hana los demás aceleraron el paso preocupados por el pequeño. Los 4 AMBU al ser de los más confiables y leales al Sandaime Hokage a menudo eran encomendados con la tarea de cuidar a Naruto, en diversas ocasiones ya lo habían salvado de ataques de aldeanos estúpidos. Se suponía que lo vigilarían desde las sombras, pero frecuentemente convivían con él hasta el punto de revelarle sus rostros al pequeño, para Naruto ellos 4 junto con otro exANBU de máscara de Perro (Inu) y la pareja de padre e hija que atendían en un pequeño puesto de ramen eran sus únicos amigos en la aldea a parte del Sandaime, pero con su deber de líder de la aldea no podía visitarlo frecuentemente.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Hana con Naruto los tres se horrorizaron tanto como Hana al ver a naruto en tan mal estado, "¡Naru-chan!" grito Anko al acercarse a donde Hana ya empezaba a tratar de sanar a Naruto con ninjutsu medico.

"¡Malditos aldeanos estúpidos!" Grito a todo pulmón Yuugao, perdiendo por un momento su compostura habitual "¿Qué no ven que es un simple niño?" Anko solo podía apretar con fuerza sus puños en clara señal de furia al ver a Naruto en su estado actual.

Por su parte Itachi permanecía en silencio, pero en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa _"Esas quemaduras en su rostro no fueron hechas por simples aldeanos, fueron realizadas por jutsus de fuego, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué ninja realizo esta bajeza?"_ y no era una pregunta fácil de responder, a parte de la mayoría de la aldea, también muchos ninjas odiaban al pequeño, sobre todo aquellos que perdieron algún familiar durante el ataque del Kyubi.

"Itachi…" le llamo Hana dejando de lado el comportamiento ANBU ya habiéndose retirado la máscara del rostro revelando un rostro de piel clara con los clásicos tatuajes Inuzuka en sus mejillas y ojos de color café oscuro.

"¿Cómo se encuentra, Hana?" replico Itachi.

"La mayoría de las heridas menores han sanado sin dejar rastro, las heridas de sus brazos van sanando también, aunque tardaran un poco en cerrar completamente, pero lo preocupante son sus ojos…" se detuvo Hana pensando en cómo decir el estado de sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Hana? ¿Qué tan graves son las heridas de los ojos de Naruto-kun?" se unió a la conversación Yuugao, mientras Anko permanecía en silencio con la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo acariciando suavemente su cabello rubio manchado de sangre.

"La quemadura en su ojo izquierdo es muy grave, no hay forma de recuperar el daño, me temo que lo perderá." A esto se sintió un silencio sepulcral, roto solo por los débiles sollozos de Anko al escuchar la noticia, mientras ante los demás Anko mostraba una férrea determinación y una actitud de que no le importaba lo que el mundo dijera de ella, los que la conocían bien sabían que era una simple mascara que ella le mostraba al mundo, una máscara que solo se despedazaba completamente en la presencia del pequeño naruto y sus más allegados amigos.

"¿Qué hay del ojo derecho?" cuestiono Itachi esperando la respuesta de Hana, "Con el análisis que pude realizar me di cuenta de que aunque no perderá el ojo, no puedo asegurar nada sobre su visión ya que si está lastimado…" respondió tristemente Hana al no poder asegurar el bienestar de Naruto.

"Naru-chan…" susurraba Anko dejando caer lagrimas sobre el rostro del rubio al no poder contenerlas por más tiempo.

"¡Maldita sea!" por fin exploto Itachi, "¿Quién demonios fue capaz de hacer algo como esto? ¿Quién? ¡Juro que si descubro quien fue el que realizo esto lo acabare con mis propias manos!"

"Por favor Naru-chan, despierta y dime que vas a estar bien, no soporto verte así…" susurraba Anko al oído del pequeño y como respondiendo a su suplica Naruto comenzaba a moverse y a entre abrir su ojo derecho, "¡Naru-chan!" Grito Anko llamando la atención de los demás.

"Anko-chan…" decía naruto en un nivel de voz apenas audible, pero suficiente para que Anko lo escuchara.

"¡Naruto-kun!" exclamo Itachi acercándose más a donde estaba naruto, "Dime por favor, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Pudiste ver quién te ataco con el Jutsu de fuego?" ante esto se sorprendieron ya que todos pensaban lo mismo al ver las heridas de Naruto, y más aún al ver que naruto asentía débilmente.

"¿Quién fue?" pregunto una vez mas Itachi.

"Shisui-san…" dijo simplemente Naruto antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

Itachi sentía hervir su sangre a más no poder, su mejor amigo ataco a Naruto, a quien Itachi consideraba como su hermano pequeño. Itachi estaba listo para salir en su búsqueda y acabar con él sin importar las consecuencias cuando un brillo de color rojo empezó a cubrir a Naruto, reconociendo el chacra Itachi rápidamente les hablo a las chicas "¡Rápido, formen una barrera para evitar que detecten el chacra en la aldea!" de inmediato Anko, Yuugao y Hana hicieron una cadena de sellos de manos y gritaron "**¡Taiyô no piramiddo!**" (Pirámide del Sol) una barrera en forma de pirámide se levanto a su alrededor evitando que el chacra sea detectado fuera de la barrera.

**Mientras tanto dentro de la mente de Naruto**

Al caer inconsciente por segunda vez Naruto despertó encontrándose en lo que parecían ser unos conductos de una alcantarilla, _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?"_ pensaba Naruto muy confundido. **"Ven pequeño, no temas, acércate"** se escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba.

Al seguir el sonido de la voz, pronto se encontró con una enorme jaula con unas compuertas con barrotes de acero unidas por un trozo de papel con el kanji de 'Sello' en ellas.

Al estar frente a la jaula, todo dentro de ellas era oscuridad absoluta, no se podía distinguir nada, "¡H-Hola! ¿H-Hay alguien a-ahí?" con voz temblorosa hablaba naruto sintiéndose intimidado por lo que pudiera estar detrás de las grandes compuertas.

Finalmente después de unos segundos se escucharon lo que se podían distinguir como pasos, luego simplemente seguía la oscuridad hasta que los grandes ojos color carmesí del Kyubi aparecieron frente a Naruto, y finalmente lo que se podía distinguir como el cuerpo del Kyubi.

"**Es bueno finalmente poder hacer contacto contigo, pequeño."** Rezumbaba la demoniaca voz del Kyubi, aunque extrañamente no se sentía nada de malicia en su voz. "¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Q-Que es este l-lugar? **"Deja la actuación pequeño, sé que no tienes el miedo que quieres expresar, podrás engañar a los aldeanos, pero no a mí, y para responder a tus preguntas, estamos un tu mente y yo soy…"** pero no alcanzo a completar su respuesta al ser interrumpido por naruto.

"El Kyubi…" dijo naruto mas para sí mismo, a lo que Kyubi solo levanto una ceja ante la reacción de naruto. "Claro… ahora todo tiene sentido, ahora sé por qué me dicen demonio… hehe… supongo que entonces si lo soy…" susurraba naruto pero fue fácilmente escuchado por el Kyubi **"¡Noo!"** grito frenéticamente el Kyubi efectivamente sorprendiendo a naruto **"No estás ni cerca de ser un demonio, eres el ser mas bueno que haya visto alguna vez, eres inteligente pero jamás has tenido malas intenciones hacia nadie y siempre deseas ayudar a quien ves en problemas, no te mereces la forma en que te tratan, por eso ahora déjame ayudarte,,,"**

"¿Huh? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo como eso?" con pura confusión respondió naruto a las palabras del Kyubi.

"**Escucha pequeño ahora no tenemos tiempo para mucha platica, basta con decirte que yo no soy lo que todos dicen de mí, lo que paso la noche del ataque no es lo que todos creen, pero esa historia es para otro momento, ahora hay asuntos más importantes que tratar, como tus heridas por ejemplo, las de tu cuerpo son fáciles de sanar pero las de tus ojos son demasiado graves, ya habrás notado que solo puedes abrir un ojo y apenas ves bien con el otro…" **Naruto simplemente asintió con la cabeza. **"Bien, lo que necesito es que me permitas controlar por unos minutos tu cuerpo, tengo que hablar con las personas que están atendiendo tu cuerpo en el exterior…" **No teniendo nada más que perder, naruto asintió y de inmediato chacra rojo comenzó a rodear su cuerpo **"No te preocupes, no te dolerá, te lo prometo… ya has sufrido suficiente" **dijo Kyubi murmurando la ultima parte al ver la cara de incertidumbre de naruto al verse rodeado por el chacra rojo.

Al escuchar las palabras del Kyubi se sintió más tranquilo y simplemente se dejo llevar por el charca.

**-De vuelta al mundo exterior-**

"Itachi, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucede con Naru-chan?" preguntaba Anko completamente asustada ante el aura que provenía del chacra rojo.

"No lo sé Anko, lo único seguro para mi es que este chacra pertenece al Kyubi, solo espero que no trate de romper el sello aprovechando el débil estado de Naruto-kun" estas palabras solo sorprendieron a las tres chicas, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, se escucho una voz demoniaca provenir de naruto…

"**Tranquilos humanos no es nada por el estilo, más bien es todo lo contrario, lo que menos me interesa es abandonar a naruto en estos momentos, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, Anko, Hana, Yuugao, Itachi…"** hablo Kyubi mediante el cuerpo de naruto.

"¿Humanos…? ¿K-Kyubi?" atípicamente sorprendido con tintes de temor respondió Itachi.

"**¡Bingo!" **con una sonrisa respondió Kyubi. Mientras que las demás permanecían en silencio, o más bien en estado de shock al estar en 'presencia' del bijuu más poderoso de todos.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa Kyubi volvió a hablar, **"Pero este no es momento de saludos hay asuntos más importantes que tratar y no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que mi chacra empiece a dañar el cuerpo de naruto"** Al ver asentir a las 4 personas Kyubi continuo **"Como ya sabrán el daño que recibió naruto esta vez es muy grave, su ojo izquierdo se ha perdido de forma definitiva y el ojo derecho irá perdiendo la luz gradualmente, recibió un daño que no puedo sanar" **dijo Kyubi confirmando las especulaciones de Hana sobre el ojo derecho de naruto y hundiéndolos más en la depresión de no poder hacer nada por él.

"**Pero hay una forma de ayudarlo…" **ante esto la esperanza pareció volver al rostro de todos y la realización pareció golpear a Hana y susurro "Un transplante de ojos..." **"Exacto…" **fue la respuesta del Kyubi y Hana prosiguió "Pero Kyubi-sama, aun realizando el transplante, con los daños recibidos en el área ocular de Naruto no hay seguridad de que Naruto-kun asimile los nuevos ojos y pueda ver…" Kyubi asintió a las palabras de Hana pero dijo **"En efecto ese sería el caso y lo más seguro es que rechazaría los ojos, pero yo me hare cargo de que eso no suceda, lo único que necesito es que alguien realice la operación y yo me haré cargo del resto, tengo un vasto conocimiento en anatomía humana y puedo reparar el daño interno y asimilar los nuevos ojos"**

"¡Por favor Kyubi-sama devuélvale la vista a Naru-chan, se lo ruego, hare lo que usted me pida!" suplicaba Anko de rodillas con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"**Tranquila Anko, no es necesario que hagas esto, pero lo único que te pido es que sigas demostrándole cariño y amor como lo has hecho hasta ahora"** Anko solo asentía a las palabras de Kyubi.

"Pero el problema es dónde conseguir los ojos para el transplante de Naruto-kun…" con incertidumbre en su voz dijo débilmente Yuugao uniéndose a la conversación.

"Ese no será problema, déjenmelo a mí" con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión respondió Itachi con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza _"Shisui… pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Naruto-kun, ya conoces el dicho, Ojo por Ojo…"_

Al ver la cara que tenía en ese momento Itachi, Kyubi ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, _**"Se lo que te propones Itachi y si estoy en lo correcto será más que perfecto para lo que tengo planeado para Naruto, solo espero que su cuerpo lo soporte…"**_

"**Entonces dejare eso en tus manos Itachi, por el momento es necesario mantener a Naruto inconsciente hasta que obtengas los ojos ya que es necesario mantener la herida literalmente abierta." **Hana inmediatamente replico a las palabras de Kyubi, "Yo me encargo de eso Kyubi-sama, puedo mantener a Naruto sedado para evitar causarle dolor" **"Te lo encargo entonces"**

"¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras, Kyubi-sama?" Yuugao y Anko preguntaron al mismo tiempo prácticamente al no tener en claro en qué podrían ayudar a Naruto.

Viendo la preocupación en sus rostros Kyubi simplemente sonrió y dijo **"Solo cuídenlo, cuando regresen a la aldea pídanle un descanso al Sandaime para que puedan hacerse cargo de Naruto, sé que tienen otras responsabilidades fuera de ANBU pero traten de que nunca este solo y si conocen algún lugar seguro llévenlo ahí."** A esto hablo Anko "Yo tengo un refugio aquí en este bosque, Naru-chan ya ha estado ahí antes, es nuestro refugio del odio de la aldea."

De pronto una duda surgió en la cabeza de Yuugao, "Pero Kyubi-sama, ¿Cómo evitaremos que el Sandaime busque a Naruto al notar su ausencia en la aldea?"

Kyubi pensó por un momento al darse cuenta de que ese detalle lo había pasado por alto, **"Lo ideal sería que alguno de ustedes hiciera un clon de sangre que pueda durar un par de días."**

"Yo me encargo de eso" hablo Hana antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo continuo "Siendo ninja medico tengo un muy buen control de chacra y puedo administrar mejor la cantidad que le puedo otorgar al clon sin tener que desperdiciar mucha energía." Termino con un todo que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Itachi solo estaba en completo silencio pensando en cómo poder acabar con Shisui ya que aunque Itachi era claramente superior a Shisui tanto en el manejo del Sharingan como en los jutsus y taijutsu de los Uchiha, Itachi sabía que Shisui no es tonto y si Itachi se deja controlar por sus emociones, lo que es extremadamente raro que suceda, Shisui podría percibir que Itachi se trae algo entre manos.

"**Les dejo el cuerpo de Naruto en sus manos, yo mantendré su mente inconsciente también para evitar que sufra de estrés mental al ver que no puede despertar y así podre trabajar en su herida interna y si lo que creo es verdad…"** Kyubi se detiene un momento para mirar brevemente a Itachi, quien no paso por alto la acción. **"Necesitare hacer algunos cambios en la composición genética de naruto para que pueda adaptar por completo los ojos a su sistema, por ahora me retiro, hay que dejar descansar a Naruto, les diría que lo cuiden bien, pero dudo que sea necesario, ¿Verdad, Anko?"** Anko solo pudo murmurar incoherencias y sonrojarse a las palabras de Kyubi, causando que todos rieran un poco aligerando el ambiente.

Desapareciendo el chacra de Kyubi, las chicas desaparecieron la barrera y tomaron el cuerpo de naruto para llevarlo al refugio de Anko en una de las partes más profundas del bosque de la muerte, ahí recostaron a naruto en la cama e Itachi dejo a un clon de sombra para cuidar a naruto en lo que ellos partían para finalizar su misión y reportarse con el Hokage a entregar su informe sin mencionar el incidente son naruto y Kyubi.

Siendo liberados por el Hokage cada uno partió por diferentes caminos no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo en cómo cuidar de naruto, esa noche lo dejarían con el clon de sombra de Itachi y Anko se ofreció a cuidarlo al día siguiente mientras Hana realizaría el clon de sangre para tomar el lugar de naruto en su departamento y evitar sospechas de la desaparición de Naruto. Afortunadamente Yuugao había sido asignada para cuidar de naruto durante el transcurso de lo que restaba de esa semana, ya que de esa forma el Sandaime se sentiría más seguro al tener a un ANBU de confianza encargándose de él.

**3 días después**

El clan Uchiha se encontraba en completo shock, uno de sus mejores ninjas, Shisui, había desaparecido súbitamente y nadie tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde poder encontrarlo o si quiera empezar a buscar. Se llego a sospechar incluso de un asesinato y se tenía un sospechoso, Itachi, ya que varios miembros del clan lo habían visto actuar de forma extraña, pero su padre disipo las dudas sobre su hijo argumentando que la vida de un ANBU es muy estresante y pesada.

Pero no solo eso preocupaba a la mayor parte del clan, no claro que no, lo que más les apuraba es que Shisui junto a Itachi era una parte de su plan para hacer un golpe de estado en Konoha y tomar el liderato que según ellos por derecho les correspondía. Y ahora con su desaparición había que hacer cambios en los planes y atrasarlos.

En cuanto al rubio, no había cambios, Hana lo seguía manteniendo sedado para evitar que despertara, mientras que su clon de sangre hacia escasas pero notorias apariciones en la aldea para evitar levantar sospechas. La mayor parte del tiempo era cuidado por Anko ya que todos conocían su tendencia de estar en el bosque de la muerte y eso facilitaba las cosas ya que no levantaba sospechas de pasar mucho tiempo ahí a diferencia de los demás, todo el tiempo abrazando a Naruto para mantenerlo caliente y evitar que pueda resfriarse. Y recibiendo esporádicas visitas de Yuugao y de Hana.

Lo que nos lleva a la noche del tercer día, en la pequeña cabaña se reunían Yuugao, Anko, Hana, Itachi y el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, siguiendo órdenes de Itachi, las chicas volvieron a levantar la barrera para evitar que el chacra del Kyubi sea sentido en la aldea.

En cuanto la barrera se levanto, el chacra rojo comenzó a engullir el cuerpo de Naruto y repentinamente abrió su ojo derecho para mostrar la pupila roja y hablo, **"Todo está listo es hora de comenzar la cirugía, Hana por favor haz la operación y cuando termines yo me encargare del resto"** recibiendo un 'si' con la cabeza se volteo a mirar a Itachi **"Conseguiste los ojos de ese Uchiha, ¿Verdad?" **dijo Kyubi mas como dándolo por hecho que cuestionándolo, a lo que Itachi solo asintió.

"**Bien, justo lo que pensaba, bueno, es hora de darle a naruto una nueva luz en su vida…"** y con eso el chacra rojo desapareció y Hana simplemente comenzó con la cirugía.

Yuugao e Itachi permanecieron en silencio por los 30 minutos que llevo la cirugía de transplante mientras que Anko asistió a Hana durante la procedencia.

"Bien, con eso todo está listo es todo lo que puedo hacer aquí, pero creo que la cirugía fue un éxito, ahora esperemos lo que tenga preparado Kyubi-sama." Dijo Hana "Buen trabajo, Hana-chan" fue la respuesta de Anko liberando un suspiro de alivio que ni ella sabía que contenía.

Después de unos segundos el chacra rojo comenzó a rodear a Naruto, solo que esta vez la mayor parte se concentraba alrededor de sus ojos, y después de unos minutos, Naruto comenzó a retorcerse en la cama y de repente simplemente se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados y el chacra comenzó a desaparecer.

"Naru-chan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás consciente?" decía la voz llena de preocupación de Anko mientras se acercaba al rubio a tratar de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

"No lo sé" fue lo único que respondió _**"Kit, abre tus ojos lentamente y trata de acostumbrarte a la luz que te rodea…"**_ fue lo que le dijo la voz del Kyubi en su cabeza y Naruto simplemente asintió y comenzó a abrir los ojos causando que las demás personas en la habitación contuvieran la respiración ante la expectación de ver si todo había salido bien.

Al comenzar a abrir los ojos todo se veía bien y para sorpresa de todos, los ojos de naruto no habían cambiado nada, seguían siendo esos ojos color zafiro en los que podías perderte indefinidamente. "Naru-chan, ¿Puedes verme bien? ¿No hay ningún problema?" era la voz preocupada de Anko que le hablaba al rubio con un nudo enorme en la garganta.

"Anko-chan, sigues tan hermosa como siempre…" fue la respuesta del rubio y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa fue tacleado en la cama por Anko que rozaba su mejilla con la de Naruto dejando correr libremente sus lagrimas por su rostro mientras le daba un abrazo rompe huesos.

"…ko-chan… Anko-chan… ¡No puedo respirar!" Anko rápidamente lo libero del abrazo y sonrió algo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sin duda un gesto que adquirió de tanto estar alrededor de Naruto., "Perdón Naru-chan… hehehe".

Kyubi interrumpió el momento para pasar a cosas más importantes en esos momentos _**"Kit, ahora canaliza chacra en tus ojos…" **_"¿Para qué?"_** "Solo hazlo, los ojos que tienes ahora son especiales, son un regalo de tu 'Itachi-Niisan' y hay que demostrarle que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano" **_"Ok" fue la simple respuesta del rubio a las palabras del Kyubi.

Canalizando algo de chacra a sus ojos mientras que todos lo miraban cerrar los ojos por un momento, Itachi cuestiono "¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto-kun?" y su respuesta vino en forma de una acción la cual fue el rubio abriendo los ojos para mostrar la primer fase del Sharingan a lo que todos a excepción de Itachi reaccionaron asombrados ya que él se esperaba que naruto desarrollara el Sharingan al igual que lo hizo Kakashi con el ojo de óbito, lo que no se esperaba era lo que sucedería a continuación.

El rubio no dejo de mandar chacra a sus ojos y lo que fue la primer fase del Sharingan evoluciono a la segunda fase y después al Sharingan completamente madurado con tres comas en cada ojo, pero ahí no termino la sorpresa para todos ya que después de eso y para shock completo de Itachi los ojos del rubio se transformaron nuevamente en lo que parecía una shuriken de cuatro puntas y de forma un poco mas cuadrada, lo que Itachi pudo identificar como el Mangekyo Sharingan después de haber leído el pergamino secreto de los Uchiha, después de que él mismo lo desarrollara al asesinar a Shisui, solo que no se explicaba el por qué se desarrollo en los ojos de Naruto ya que la forma convencional de adquirirlo es matando a tu mejor amigo, la única explicación viable para Itachi era que tenía que ver con el Kyubi.

Después de eso y para shock de todos **(N/A: eso sucede muy frecuentemente)** Naruto cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar de dolor antes de ser cubierto por el chacra rojo del Kyubi, pero de pronto Naruto se arqueo completamente hacia atrás y el chacra rojo desapareció y fue engullido en una especie de resplandor blanco, un aura que pronto cubrió toda la habitación y parecía tener el efecto de tranquilizar a los demás ya que los otros ocupantes de la habitación se veían más relajados y tranquilos, aún viendo que naruto no volvía en sí.

Cuando el aura blanco desapareció, Naruto comenzó a enderezarse hasta quedar de frente a los demás, lo único que quedaba del aura blanca ahora rodeaba sus ojos y Naruto comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, y lo que los demás vieron los dejos simplemente con la quijada hasta el suelo e incluso Itachi cayo de espalda aterrizando sobre su trasero con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, incluso dentro de su mente Kyubi podía sentir el aura blanca y no pudo evitar más que sonreír levemente, después de todo ya conocía esta clase de aura y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que tenían enfrente era Naruto con sus ojos abiertos de color purpura pálido con un punto negro en el centro y un diseño de anillos a su alrededor, he Itachi solo pudo murmurar unas palabras, "El Rinnegan…" no fue más que un susurro para sí mismo.

Naruto veía las caras de asombro en las personas delante de él y antes de que pudiera articular palabra comenzó a sentir que su ojos ardían y los cerro de inmediato y cayó al suelo y de nuevo comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, y una vez más el chacra rojo comenzó recubrirlo y esta vez logro calmar el dolor y dejar inconsciente al rubio.

"I-Itachi… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrio a Naru-chan? ¿Qué eran esos ojos?" decía la voz entre cortada de Anko aún no pudiendo salir del asombro que tenia.

Itachi jamás aparto la mirada el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto y levemente respondió la pregunta ganándose un reacción de total incredulidad de las demás, "Los Ojos de lo que podría denominarse como… un Dios…"

Fin del Capítulo 1

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?**

**Y como decia el Summary esto sera un harem y las que son seguras en el son: Anko (obviamente), Hana, Yuugao, Kurenai, Mei Terumi, Koyuki, Samui, Yugito/Nibi, Mikoto Uchiha, Temari, Konan.**

**Si tienen mas sugerencias para el Harem, son bienvenidas ya que afrontemoslo, Naruto necesita muuuuucho amor en su vida.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta que nos volvamos a leer... see ya!**

**CuartoEspada**


	2. Revelaciones, Entrenamiento y Partida

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "El Chico de la Profecía" que espero que sea de su agrado y les pido una disculpa por la demora, pero tenía problemas tratando de decidir cómo explicar algunas cosas, espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Ahora a responder algunos review:**

**BlackAuraWolf: a Ino si la tengo contemplada pero en cuanto a Ayame, eso no lo tengo muy seguro.**

**DnK: es cierto que el harem que tengo planeado es largo, pero también comparto tu idea, y si conozco el Fic de Destierro y debo decir que me encanta, y pues haber como me las arreglo para hacer que funcione, igual habrá cambios a como avance la historia. Y eso de Mizore de Rosario + Vampire (que si he visto y leído) es una gran sugerencia que tendré en mente ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de ese Manga/Anime.**

**elchan-sempai: Karin es un tal vez, y lo de Kurotsuchi en verdad me atrae la posibilidad, todo seria de encontrar una forma de sortear el odio de Iwa por los Namikaze.**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora y les doy las gracias por sus review y a todos los que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos y alertas. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, puede ser algo aburrido, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto y que bueno porque soy un asco dibujando, aunque si alguien sabe cómo me hago de los derechos de Ulquiorra digame!... hahaha…**

**Ahora sí, vamos con la historia:**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Lo que tenían enfrente era Naruto con sus ojos abiertos de color purpura pálido con un punto negro en el centro y un diseño de anillos a su alrededor, he Itachi solo pudo murmurar unas palabras, "El Rinnegan…" no fue más que un susurro para sí mismo._

_Naruto veía las caras de asombro en las personas delante de él y antes de que pudiera articular palabra comenzó a sentir que su ojos ardían y los cerro de inmediato y cayó al suelo y de nuevo comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, y una vez más el chacra rojo comenzó recubrirlo y esta vez logro calmar el dolor y dejar inconsciente al rubio._

"_I-Itachi… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrio a Naru-chan? ¿Qué eran esos ojos?" decía la voz entre cortada de Anko aún no pudiendo salir del asombro que tenia._

_Itachi jamás aparto la mirada el cuerpo inconsciente de naruto y levemente respondió la pregunta ganándose una reacción de total incredulidad de las demás, "Los Ojos de lo que podría denominarse como… un Dios…"_

Capitulo 2: Revelaciones, Entrenamiento y Partida

**En la mente de Naruto**

Ante las palabras de Itachi nadie supo que decir, solamente él tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando ya que al haber despertado el Mangekyo Sharingan la noche que acabo con la vida de Shisui de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación secreta donde se encontraba el pergamino con los secretos de los Uchiha.

En dicho pergamino se habla de los secretos que albergan los ojos de los Uchiha, más en concreto, el Sharingan, pero ahí también se habla que para poder leer el pergamino por completo hace falta desarrollar por completo los ojos, pero nadie a parte de Uchiha Madara ha pasado más allá del Mangekyo Sharingan ya que para leer el final del pergamino se hace referencia a que quien lo lea debe poseer el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan que es el nivel más alto del Sharingan o el Dojutsu más poderoso en existencia… El Rinnegan.

Antes de que alguien pudiera articular palabra alguna el chacra del Kyubi nuevamente rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto pero esta vez se puso de pie y con ojos rojos "¿K-Kyubi-sama?" logro articular Itachi, 'Naruto' simplemente asintió **"Tomen la mano de Naruto, necesitamos hablar frente a frente…"**

Con algo de duda al principio así lo hicieron, en cuanto los cuatro tocaron a 'Naruto' todo se volvió oscuridad para ellos y fueron despertados por la voz del rubio "Anko-chan, Itachi-Niisan, Hana-chan, Yuu-chan…"

Anko lentamente abrió los ojos y se vio de frente con los ojos color zafiro del rubio y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo o más bien parecía que trataba de romperle la columna con un abrazo, "Hmm… Anko-chan, Naru-kun se está poniendo azul…" decía de forma divertida Yuugao.

"Hehehe… perdón otra vez Naru-chan, creo que siempre hago lo mismo, hehehe" decía algo avergonzada Anko mientras volteaba a los alrededores para ver dónde estaban hasta que volteo a ver a sus amigos y volteo a ver hacia donde todos miraban y se topo frente a frente con los ojos carmesí del Kyubi que la miraban con ¿Humor?

"**Por más entretenido que me sea el comportamiento humano, creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes a tratar…" **decía con cierto humor en su voz el Kyubi.

Cuando los demás por fin salieron de su estupor al estar frente a frente al más poderoso bijuu en existencia, Yuugao fue la primera en dirigirse al Kyubi, "K-Kyubi-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrio a los ojos de Naruto-kun y por qué comenzó a gritar?".

"**Antes que nada no tienen por qué temer, no pienso lastimarlos y aun si quisiera, este maldito sello no me deja moverme a mi entera libertad." **La última parte la murmuraba mas para sí mismo en un tono de completa depresión, pero todos fueron capaces de oírlo.

"**Bueno, referente a los ojos de Naruto, como Itachi lo dijo en efecto es el legendario Rinnegan, debo admitir que es una sorpresa que lo activara, y la principal razón del por qué comenzó a gritar es que el Rinnegan es un Dojutsu muy poderoso y por lo mismo genera una gran carga en el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto"** se detuvo esperando que todos asimilaran lo que decía, al ver a todos prestándole completa atención prosiguió.

"**La razón por la que creo que Naruto activó el Rinnegan es porque lo lleva en su sangre Uzumaki, y el catalizador para que se activara fue el ADN Uchiha que fue asimilado con el transplante ya que los Uchiha son descendientes del Rikudou Sennin al igual que los Senju y el mismo Rikudou Sennin era un Uzumaki."**

"Entonces eso quiere decir que…" comenzó a decir Itachi pero fue interrumpido por el Kyubi **"Así es, tanto Uchihas como Senjus descienden de los Uzumaki, no es de extrañar que mis previos contenedores fueran de ese clan, ya que su chacra es especial para dominar el Youki que generamos los bijuu."**

"¿Quiénes fueron tus previos contenedores? Si eran del clan Uzumaki eso quiere decir que tienen relación conmigo, ¿Verdad?" preguntaba Naruto con un tono de esperanza en su voz al pensar que tal vez podría descubrir algo sobre su familia.

Kyubi veía a Naruto directamente a los ojos y podía verlos llenos de esperanza y decidió revelarle al pequeño lo que sabía sobre su familia, **"Mi primer contenedor fue una mujer llamada Uzumaki Mito y era la esposa de Senju Hashirama, el primer Hokage y mi anterior contenedor fue tu madre Naruto…" **se detuvo por un momento al ver que los ojos de Naruto se abrían del tamaño de platos con expectación esperando saber el nombre de su madre, los demás también escuchaban con atención para saber el nombre de la madre del rubio, ya que aunque eran los ANBU de mayor confianza del Sandaime, todo sobre los padres y en si lo relacionado con Naruto era considerado secreto de rango S, **"… Uzumaki Kushina…" **todos abrieron los ojos de par en par y un silencio ensordecedor se hizo presente.

"Oh por Dios…" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Hana en medio de su estupor cuando la realización le pego de lleno, y no solo a ella sino a todos y más cuando voltearon a ver al rubio y tomaron sus facciones más en cuenta, rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa que encanta a cualquiera que se da el tiempo de conocerlo y quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes si el rubio posee tooooda la personalidad de ella y el físico de él?

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación jamás se lo esperaron, Naruto… comenzó a reírse.

"Hmhmhmhmhahahahaha… ¡Lo sabía!" gritaba el rubio dando saltos de alegría al haber escuchado el nombre de su madre, ya que en una de sus tantas infiltraciones a la biblioteca ya había leído sobre Uzumaki Kushina antes y le fascinaban las historias que se contaban sobre ella, de su maestría en el Kenjutsu al grado que incluso los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla trataban de evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con ella, de sus actos heroicos durante la tercer guerra mundial ninja al lado del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Con la palabra confusión escrita en toda su cara Yuugao se acerco al rubio y le pregunto "¿A qué te refieres con que lo sabías, Naruto-kun?" Naruto volteo a ver a los demás y al Kyubi que lo veían y solo se rasco la nuca con vergüenza.

"Lo que quiero decir es que ya he leído sobre ella y sus logros en su carrera Shinobi y que su nombre se ligaba mucho con el de mi papá…" decía el rubio pero fue interrumpido súbitamente por Anko "¡Naru-chan! ¿Acaso sabes quién fue tu papá?" decía con voz llena de excitación y casi gritándole en la cara a Naruto y al verlo asentir los ojos de todos simplemente se les abrieron de par en par.

"La verdad no es difícil adivinar quien fue mi papá al ver la foto que tiene Jiji en su oficina, soy su viva imagen solo que en versión chibi" decía el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y los demás solo se dieron una palmada en la frente al no percatarse nunca del completo parecido entre Naruto y el Shinobi más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, "¿Le has preguntado a Hokage-sama sobre esto, Naruto-kun? Le cuestiono Itachi.

Naruto solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, pero siempre evita responder esa pregunta, al igual de que la de cuál es la razón de porque me odia la mayor parte de los aldeanos, y lo único que me responde es que mis padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi pero no recuerda sus nombres, dice que me dio el apellido Uzumaki en honor a un clan aliado de la aldea desaparecido hace mucho tiempo _'que en parte es cierto'_, yo lo único que he querido saber es el por qué sellaron a la bola de pelos en mi…" relato con un tono de tristeza en su voz y de inmediato fue abrazado por Hana, Yuugao y Anko.

Itachi trato de poner las cosas desde otra perspectiva para hacer entender un poco a Naruto "Piénsalo de esta forma Naruto-kun, ¿Qué harías tu si fueras el Hokage y una amenaza de tal magnitud como el Kyubi atacara la aldea y lo único que puedes hacer es sellarlo en un bebe, te atreverías a pedirle su bebe a alguna familia cuando tú no eres capaz de 'usar' a tu propio hijo?" Naruto simplemente comprendió un poco las palabras de Itachi, pero una pregunta surgió en la cabeza del rubio a raíz de la misma pregunta y se dirigió al Kyubi.

"Oi Kyubi, ¿Por qué razón atacaste la aldea? Por lo que hemos podido ver no eres esa 'bestia llena de furia y sed de sangre que destruye todo lo que ve' como dicen los aldeanos" por alguna razón todos veían a Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime al ver la forma despreocupada en que el rubio le hablaba al Kyubi.

Todavía con un tick en la ceja por el comentario de la 'bola de pelos' suspiro Kyubi y decidió que era hora de contar la razón detrás del ataque **"Bien kit tu ganas, les contare lo que puedo recordar, el sello que me contenía dentro del cuerpo de tu madre era el mismo que poseía Mito en su tiempo y era un sello muy poderoso, no tanto como este Shiki Fuin pero lo suficiente como para contenerme por completo, pero ese sello tenía una falla y era que en una mujer en gestación al momento de dar a luz el sello se debilitaba lo suficiente como para que con mucho esfuerzo yo pudiera romperlo, pero en el caso de Mito al dar a luz Hashirama se encargo de evitar mi escape, y cuando tu madre dio a luz Yondaime estaba ahí para evitar mi escape pero a medio proceso algo ocurrio que lo detuvo y cuando yo empecé a luchar por mi libertad, dentro del sello de alguna forma apareció un hombre encapuchado con una máscara en forma de espiral que solo mostraba su ojo derecho y lo último que vi antes de entrar en un frenesí de sed de sangre y destrucción fue un Sharingan y todo se volvió oscuridad, cuando recobre conciencia Minato se encontraba frente a mi sobre ese renacuajo súper desarrollado de Gamabunta y después simplemente vi un destello de luz y la forma del Shinigami que desprendía mi alma de mi cuerpo y la sellaba en Naruto, después solo oscuridad hasta que desperté en este lugar."**

Durante el relato todos podían ver como el rostro de Kyubi expresaba diversas emociones terminando con una de furia al mencionar al enmascarado con el Sharingan y al mismo tiempo que esto fue menciona los ojos de Itachi casi se salen de su cuenca, ya que era difícil de imaginar un Sharingan tan poderoso como para controlar al bijuu más poderoso que hay.

De pronto un pensamiento descabellado cruzo por su mente y su rostro reflejaba que luchaba por negarse a creer lo que pensaba _"No, no, no, él murió hace mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? Sí, así fue, no puede estar con vida, si así fuera todos estaríamos en mucho peligro, no solo la aldea, sino todo el mundo, si fue capaz de controlar el poder del Kyubi, no me imagino de que sería capaz de hacer si tuviera más poder, después de todo ya han pasado varios años…"_

Todos miraban con preocupación a Itachi ya que de un momento a otro se puso pálido y su rostro reflejaba algo de temor **(N/A Wow… increíble vdd XD)** y se podía percibir que su cuerpo temblaba levemente, "Itachi-nii, ¿Te encuentras bien?" pero no hubo respuesta de Itachi.

Viendo el estado en que se encontraba Itachi, Kyubi hablo **"Supongo que tienes una idea de quién era esa persona de la máscara, y debo decir que es cierto, el chacra que sentí emanando de ese hombre es la misma que sentí la primera vez que fui invocado por alguien en este mundo, ese chacra era maligno y poderoso… Uchiha Madara"**

Shock total fue lo que se reflejo en el rostro de los 5 invitados al sello del Kyubi ya que todos sabían quién era o es Uchiha Madara, incluso Naruto había leído sobre uno de los más poderosos Shinobi de la historia y sin mencionar uno de los fundadores de Konoha y el primer usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Pero Kyubi-sama, se supone que él murió hace mucho tiempo durante su batalla con Hashirama-sama en el valle del fin, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que aún este vivo?" cuestiono Hana tratando de comprender lo que les fue dicho.

"**Honestamente no lo sé, solo me puedo imaginar que tiene algo que ver con sus ojos, ya que no eran como el clásico Sharingan…**" "Puede ser que sea el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Interrumpió Itachi al Kyubi.

"¿A qué te refieres con Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi? Jamás había escuchado tal termino…" hablo Yuugao, mientras Anko aún tenía a Naruto abrazado y lo acariciaba su cabello mucho para la vergüenza de Naruto que no podías evitar sonrojarse ante las acciones de la peli-purpura.

"El Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan es el nivel más poderoso del Sharingan, como ya habrán visto en mis ojos, el Sharingan con tres comas en cada ojo es considerado un Sharingan maduro, el siguiente nivel es llamado Mangekyo Sharingan, no entrare en detalles de cómo se obtiene pero es muy poderoso, pero tiene un gran efecto secundario y es que entre más se use más ciego va quedando el usuario, hasta la fecha en la historia solo habían existido 2 personas con el Mangekyo Sharingan, Uchiha Madara y su hermano menor Uchiha Izuna, hace unos días una persona más se les unió, Yo." Y en ese instante volteo a ver a las chicas con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos todos pudieron ver que sus ojos habían cambiado a la forma de una shuriken de tres aspas y se gano un jadeo de asombro de todos, pero otra sorpresa les esperaba.

"Y eso no es todo, esta noche se unió una persona más…" y diciendo esto giro su cabeza en dirección a donde naruto era abrazado con más fuerza por Anko que entendía que Itachi se refería _su _Naruto.

"¿Quieres decir que a pesar del transplante de ojos Naru-chan aún está en peligro de quedar ciego por haber despertado de alguna forma esa cosa del Sharingan?" con algo de tristeza asentía con la cabeza y dijo, "¿Recuerdas que mientras tenía su Sharingan activado este empezó a cambiar a la forma de una shuriken algo cuadrada de 4 puntas antes de…?" pero de repente se quedo callado al recordar un suceso que logro percibir antes de que el Rinnegan apareciera.

"**Veo que lograste ver ese cambio de unos segundos antes de la aparición del Rinnegan." **Dijo el Kyubi al ver que Itachi se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Qué sucede Itachi-nii?" Con preocupación se dirigía Naruto a Itachi y este solo formo una ligera sonrisa en los labios antes de girarse a ver al Kyubi y cuestionar, "¿Cómo fue posible que alcanzara ese nivel? Si lo que leí en el pergamino es cierto, no debería ser capaz de alcanzarlo sin el método que uso Madara."

Sintiéndose totalmente confundida y sentir que quedaba fuera de la conversación, Yuugao pregunto "¿Podría alguien decirme de que están hablando? ¿De qué nivel hablan?"

"**Lo que yo tenía en mente desde que comprendí que traerías el Sharingan a ser transplantado a Naruto fue hacer que el sistema genético del pequeño fuera capaz de acoplar por completo el ADN Uchiha y así poder hacer suyo el kekkei genkai y al mismo tiempo llevarlo a su máximo nivel, el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…" **dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días el Kyubi a lo que a las 3 chicas se les abrieron los ojos de par en par y esto sirvió para que Itachi aclarara sus dudas al confirmar que lo que vio no fue una alucinación.

Después de eso se volteo al rubio y le pidió que hiciera fluir chacra a sus ojos de forma constante, el pequeño asintió y comenzó a canalizar el chacra a sus ojos, Itachi lo veía con su Sharingan activado para poder decirle en que momento detenerse y no hacer aparecer el Rinnegan, para poder mostrar lo que quería que todos vieran, los ojos de naruto comenzaron a cambiar, de sus zafiros azules se transformaron en el Sharingan maduro con 3 comas, después en el Mangekyo Sharingan y por ultimo en una figura que era como un circulo en el fondo con algo parecido al shuriken de Itachi solo que cada punta se dividía en dos y en el centro del shuriken había un ponto color rojo. **(N/A: para que se den una idea, es el símbolo de peligros biológicos, hay un link en mi profile de la figura, solo inviertan los colores) **

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver los ojos de Naruto, se veían simplemente impresionantes. El rubio solo veía como todos se le quedaban viendo con asombro en sus rostros y volteaba de un lado al otro buscando donde poder verse la cara, viendo esto Hana saco un espejo de mano de su bolsa de kunais y se lo acerco a su rostro para mostrarle sus nuevos ojos.

Al verse reflejado en el espejo su quijada cayó hasta el suelo sin poder creer lo que veía, sus ojos en sus propias palabras se veían muy 'cool'.

"**Con este nivel de Sharingan no corre el riesgo de perder la vista por usarlo."** Fueron las palabras del Kyubi para tranquilizar a las chicas que seguían preocupadas por el posible riesgo de que Naruto quedara ciego definitivamente, y funcionaron ya que en ese momento todas y Naruto incluido soltaron un suspiro que ni siquiera sabían que estaban sosteniendo.

Viéndolos a todos más relajados el Kyubi volvió a hablar para retomar el tema principal por el que los había hecho entrar en la mente del rubio. **"Bueno, creo que nos salimos por completo del tema, lo que quiero que dejemos en claro es que Naruto aún no debe hacer uso del Rinnegan, su cuerpo necesita desarrollar más sus conductos de chacra y mejorar su control del mismo, así como desarrollar un poco más su cuerpo físicamente. Lo ideal sería que lo entrenaran lo más que pudieran, Itachi, me gustaría que le enseñaras a dominar por completo el Sharingan ya que eso le ayudaría mucho en el control de su chacra." **Itachi asiente con la cabeza y el Kyubi prosigue, **"Lamentablemente tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que dentro de esta villa Naruto no podrá desarrollarse como debe, lo ideal sería sacarlo de este lugar y entrenarlo fuera, debido al Rinnegan, Naruto tendrá control sobre los 5 elementos básicos y podrá crear los sub-elementos y yo conozco a las personas ideales para entrenarlo en el dominio de la naturaleza elemental."**

"¡Mierda!" fue el grito que se escucho de Hana de repente y cuando todos voltearon a verla esta explico que el clon de sangre había sido perseguido por los aldeanos y que había soportado la golpiza, pero cuando llego el Sandaime el clon no pudo soportar más y desapareció justo antes de ser cargado para ser llevado al hospital.

Todos comprendieron inmediatamente la gravedad de la situación ya que ahora el Sandaime debe estar buscando por cielo, mar y tierra a Naruto y no descansara hasta encontrarlo, por lo tanto decidieron que era momento de hacerle frente al tercero y explicarle lo que sucedió con Naruto.

Pero antes de que pudieran retirarse el Kyubi hablo una vez más, **"Antes de que se vayan, deben entender la seriedad de esto, y de lo importante de guardar el despertar del Rinnegan en secreto, no quiero imaginar lo que sería si cayera en malas manos, en especial en las manos de Danzo…" **esto envió escalofríos a través de todos los presentes, incluso del rubio que ya antes había visto una o dos veces a Danzo en la oficina del Sandaime y le daba temor la forma en que el 'ciclope', como Naruto le decía, lo miraba. **"Entrenen a Naruto lo mejor que puedan, yo lo entrenare mientras duerme para incrementar su inteligencia aún más y pasarle mi conocimiento en las diferentes artes ninja para que su desarrollo sea aún más rápido, y piensen en alguna forma para poder sacar a naruto de la aldea. Eso sería todo por ahora, ya es momento de que hablen con el Sandaime, puedo sentir que acaba de entrar al bosque de la muerte, debe haber sentido la tenue energía que genera la barrera…"**

Después de eso las chicas se despidieron del Kyubi con una leve reverencia, cabe decir que Anko no dejo de abrazar a Naruto ni un momento, y después de eso empezaron a desaparecer y cuando Itachi y Naruto se disponían a desaparecer fueron detenidos por la voz del Kyubi, **"Itachi espera." **Confundido del porque era detenido se giro hacia el Kyubi que lo miraba con ojos calculadores, **"En el momento en que entraron en este lugar fui capaz de ver en lo más profundo de sus almas y me complació mucho que pude ver que se preocupaban y querían de manera sincera a Naruto, sin embargo tu albergas una gran incertidumbre y pude ver a qué se debe, tu corazón se debate entre tu Clan y tu Aldea, ciertamente no puedo darte la respuesta que buscas, pero puedo aconsejarte a que hagas lo que te traiga a TI la tranquilidad que buscas, pon en una balanza ambas decisiones y las consecuencias que llevan consigo y después piensa en ti un poco y lograras encontrar tu camino. Sin embargo, si ese camino te lleva lejos de la aldea te pido por favor que te lleves al pequeño contigo, no menosprecio a las chicas pero de entre ustedes tu eres quien más puede ayudarlo a sortear sus nuevas habilidades."** Pauso el Kyubi para dejar que Itachi digiriera sus palabras y que Naruto saliera un poco del shock de escuchar al Kyubi pedirle a Itachi que se lo llevara de la aldea.

Después de unos segundos prosiguió, **"Itachi, acércate a mí y pase lo que pase, no te alejes." **Viendo todo lo que ya había hecho el Kyubi por Naruto y que no tenía sentido que intentara nada extraño, sin dudarlo se acerco hasta casi estar dentro de la jaula cuando el chacra del Kyubi comenzó a cubrirlo de los pies a la cabeza y escucho más fuerte la voz del Kyubi **"Un alma como la tuya no merece terminar caminando por un sendero de oscuridad, así que esta es mi forma de ayudar a mantener iluminado tu camino." **Y de pronto todo el chacra que rodeaba a Itachi se concentro alrededor de sus ojos.

**En el exterior**

Después de despertar del trance en el que se encontraban Anko, Hana y Yuugao miraron a su alrededor para ver que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron en la mente de Naruto, y hablando del rubio, de inmediato voltearon a ver en dirección de donde se encontraba y vieron que tanto Naruto como Itachi aún no habían despertado y comenzaron a preocuparse, pero de pronto el chacra del Kyubi comenzó a fluir del cuerpo del rubio hacia Itachi para terminar concentrándose en sus ojos provocando que se convulsionara levemente.

**De vuela a la mente de Naruto**

Cuando el chacra se concentro en los ojos de Itachi este comenzó a emitir gemidos de dolor y se tiro al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar un poco, cuando todo paso Itachi se sentó lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a abrirlos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando los abrió por completo solo pudo escuchar el jadeo de asombro de Naruto que lo miraba atentamente a los ojos con una cara de total asombro, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver su rostro reflejado en el agua y vio la razón del asombro del rubio, sus ojos ya no tenían la forma del aspa de tres puntas de su Mangekyo Sharingan, no, ahora el shuriken se había separado dando origen a una especia de hexagrama que a su vez formaba una especie de shuriken de 6 puntas con un punto negro en el centro. **(N/A: para que lo entiendan mejor, hay un link a la imagen en mi profile.)** Itachi miraba su reflejo y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por su rostro, ahora su visión había mejorado y sentía que su poder se había incrementado sustancialmente, pronto fue sacado de su trance por Naruto que le decía que era hora de salir de ahí, haciendo una reverencia y dándole las gracias al Kyubi ambos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al Kyubi perdido en sus propios pensamientos de lo que se le avecinaba al rubio.

**En el Exterior**

Despertando en el exterior segundos después Itachi y Naruto fueron cuestionados del por qué habían tardado en despertar a lo que ambos respondieron relatando el hecho ocurrido con los ojos de Itachi que a su vez les mostro su nuevo Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Pasado esto los 5 se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que le dirían al Sandaime que indudablemente debe estar buscándolos y así salieron rumbo a la torre Hokage con naruto en la espalda de Itachi ya que aún se encontraba débil debido a los sedantes, el transplante y el despertar de su Rinnegan.

**/**

En la torre del hokage, detrás del escritorio de la oficina principal con los codos sobre el mismo masajeando sus sienes en un claro esfuerzo por aliviar un poco su frustración al no saber el paradero del que consideraba su nieto adoptivo descansaba el Sandaime Hokage, el 'Profesor', el 'Dios Shinobi', sobreviviente de dos guerras mundiales ninja, Sarutobi Hiruzen, y no era para menos, hace apenas un par de horas se había enterado que una turba de aldeanos estaba tras el rubio y lo habían acorralado en un callejón, como de costumbre había logrado sobrevivir a la golpiza para que después llegara tanto el hokage como un escuadrón ANBU haciendo huir a parte de la turba y arrestando a los demás para llevarlos al departamento de interrogación. Pero cuando estaban por levantar al rubio para llevarlo al hospital de repente este estallo como un globo lleno de sangre, dando a conocer que no era más que un clon de sangre dejando solo una pregunta pasando por la mente de todos ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Y para incrementar más su incertidumbre estaba el hecho de que su escuadrón ANBU más confiable y encargado de proteger al rubio no había aparecido y aún más, el Sandaime ya había notado que se comportaban un poco extraños desde hace algunos días, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué fue tan tonto? ¿Era tan fácil burlarlo?, todos habían pedido unos días de descanso y solo hacían cosas triviales, también había recibido reportes de que se les había visto entrar en más de una ocasión al bosque de la muerte, a lo cual no le daba mucha importancia ya que tenía conocimiento de que Anko tenía un refugio en ese lugar, e incluso Naruto conocía ese lugar… "¡Eso es!" grito de repente el Sandaime, "¡Probablemente ahí es dónde se encuentra Naruto-kun!" y cuando estaba por llamar a un escuadrón ANBU su puerta se abrió revelando a las 5 personas que habían estado llenando sus pensamientos durante las últimas horas.

Al entrar a la oficina vieron que el rostro del Sandaime cambio de uno de alivio al ver al rubio frente a él a uno que mostraba que decía 'Más vale que tengan una buena escusa o los pondré a hacer misiones de rango D por tiempo indefinido' si, algo como eso, y en el rostro de los 4 ANBU se leía claramente '¡Mierda…!'

Después de unos segundos mirándose los unos a los otros en un silencio por dé más incomodo, Naruto fue quien hablo primer, "¡Hola Jiji!", "Naruto-kun, me alegra ver que te encuentras sano y salvo." Dijo el Sandaime y volteo su rostro a los demás "Podrían explicarme por qué había un Chi Bunshin (clon de sangre) con la forma de Naruto en la aldea, y presumo que no ha sido solo hoy ya que desde hace días que se han estado comportando de forma extraña." Dijo con un tono de mucha seriedad que enviaba escalofríos en la espalda de los 4 aludidos.

Itachi como capitán de escuadrón fue quien dio el paso al frente, "Hokage-sama, la razón de nuestro comportamiento y la ausencia de Naruto-kun es la siguiente…" así comenzó Itachi a revelarle al Sandaime la forma en la que regresando de una misión atravesando el bosque de la muerte encontraron a un Naruto completamente lastimado y por las heridas y que tenia tuvieron que actuar de inmediato y sabiendo que en el hospital harían hasta lo imposible por retrasar el atender las heridas del rubio decidieron llevarlo al refugio que Anko tiene en el bosque de la muerte para ellos mismos tratar de sanar al rubio.

Conforme Itachi continuaba el relato las tres chicas y Naruto miraban con cierto asombro la forma en que Itachi le mentía al Sandaime Hokage y este parecía creer lo que decía.

Durante una pausa que Itachi realizo, el Sandaime decidió preguntar "¿Por qué no lo trajeron conmigo?" a lo que Hana respondió "La verdad Hokage-sama es que las heridas que Naruto-kun presentaba eran muy graves, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero por lo pálido que estaba supongo que ya tenía un rato ahí, y pese a que sus heridas comenzaban a sanar era obvio que había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre y necesitaba una transfusión urgentemente…"

El Sandaime solo asentía con la cabeza horrorizado de que hayan dejado a Naruto en tal estado, "¿Qué fue lo que paso después?" pregunto y Hana prosiguió, "Al haber ya cuidado antes a Naruto-kun ya había revisado su archivo medico en el hospital y ya conocía su tipo de sangre y afortunadamente uno de nosotros es del mismo tipo… Itachi."

"Si solo se necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, ¿Por qué razón tardaron días en reportarme lo sucedido?" se hizo un silencio y Anko hablo, "Si era nuestra idea hacerlo inmediatamente, pero sucedieron ciertos eventos a partir de la transfusión que nos dejaron algo desconcertados, ciertos eventos relacionados con…" pauso Anko tratando de darle a entender al Sandaime a que se refería y este entendió de inmediato pero Naruto se adelanto a cualquier acción que realizara el Sandaime "… el Kyubi" dijo con voz monótona el rubio.

Eso dejo simplemente helado al Sandaime y de inmediato volteo a ver con ira a los demás pero se sorprendió más de verlos girar sus cabezas diciendo 'No' "Nosotros no le dijimos nada sobre eso Hokage-sama, fue alguien más…" Yuugao dejo la oración en el aire provocando que los ojos del Sandaime se pusieran del tamaño de platos ante lo implicado por la peli purpura, ¿Naruto había hablado con el Kyubi?

"Naruto-kun, tu…" comenzó pero fue interrumpido por Naruto, "Sí Jiji así es, ya he hablado con el Kyubi," decía el rubio con la cabeza agachada para después voltear a ver al Sandaime con ojos llenos de tristeza y con un sentimiento de traición, "¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad! ¿¡Por qué me pedias que perdonara a los aldeanos, cuando es obvio que ellos nunca me han visto como un ser humano, sino como el mismo Kyubi! ¡¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste quienes eran mis padres!" esto último lo dijo casi gritándole al Sandaime quien a su vez a cada pregunta agachaba más y más su cabeza con un gran sentimiento de tristeza y vergüenza al haberle fallado no solo a su sucesor por no haber cuidado a su hijo sino también al pequeño Naruto.

Pero fue la última pregunta la que lo hizo mover su cabeza tan rápido hacia arriba que uno podría jurar que se había escuchado un crujido en su cuello, "¿¡Sabes quiénes son tus padres!" el rubio solo asentía con la cabeza "¿Cómo?" fue la siguiente cuestión del Sandaime.

"El Kyubi nos conto todo lo que sucedió la noche del ataque a la aldea e incluso algo de su historia anterior a eso, al igual que sus dos anteriores contenedores de los cuales uno resulto ser la madre de Naru-chan y por consiguiente salió a relucir el nombre de Yondaime-sama y su relación con Kushina-sama. Y si de algo sirve, estamos convencidos de que el ataque no fue hecho por voluntad propia." Dijo Anko con un tono de seriedad muy inusual en ella pero sin quitar su vista de los ojos del Sandaime que estaban dirigidos hacia ella.

"¿Nos? ¿Ustedes también han hablado con el Kyubi?" cuestiono Sarutobi a lo que Anko y todos los demás se golpearon la cara de forma imaginaria por el pequeño desliz de información que se le salió a Anko.

Al ver que no quedaba otra salida, Itachi decidió compartir algo más de información con el Sandaime "Bueno, si, hablamos con el Kyubi, pero fue debido a una anormalidad que sucedió debido a la transfusión de sangre que se le realizo a Naruto-kun."

"¿Qué anormalidad?" cada vez más serio hablaba el Sandaime.

Hana se le adelanto a Itachi en la respuesta, "Para resumir la idea, gracias al chacra del Kyubi, Naruto-kun fue capaz de asimilar por completo no solo los nutrientes de la sangre de Itachi sino también su ADN y por consiguiente su kekkei genkai…" a esto fue interrumpida por un completamente impresionado Sandaime "¡El Sharingan!" y el rubio simplemente cerro sus ojos por un segundo para volver abrirlos esta vez de color rojo con el diseño clásico del Sharingan maduro con 3 comas en él. Al verlo así al Sandaime casi le da un ataque al corazón de la impresión de ver al que considera como su nieto adoptivo con uno de los kekkei genkai más temidos alrededor del mundo.

"Hokage-sama, usted sabe que si el consejo se entera de esto y de la forma en que lo obtuvo les daría aun mas material para pedir por la muerte de Naruto-kun, esa es la razón de que no sabíamos cómo reaccionar ante los acontecimientos, esa fue la razón de crear el Chi Bunshin para que tomara el lugar de Naruto por unos días, pero debido a lo que sucedió esta noche, pues no nos quedo más que revelar todo." Dijo Hana esperanzada de que el Sandaime no siguiera cuestionando más y poder sostener la mentira parcial que estaban diciendo.

El Sandaime permanecía en silencio pensando mientras miraba al rubio delante de él, _"Tienen completa razón, el consejo haría hasta lo imposible por acabar con la vida de Naruto-kun y más si se enteran de que fue gracias al Kyubi que obtuvo el Sharingan, y no quiero ni imaginar la reacción que tendría Fugaku y gran parte del clan Uchiha ante esto, después de todo, los únicos que tratan bien a Naruto son Mikoto, Itachi y su hermanita Satsuki, el pequeño Sasuke se está convirtiendo en un clon de su papá e incluso en su carácter, supongo que habrá que ir con la sugerencia de Danzo, pero quiero tratar de resolver nuestras diferencias con ellos antes de tomar medidas drásticas…"_

"Bien, por el momento dejemos las cosas así…" comenzó pero fue interrumpido por Itachi "Hokage-sama, disculpe que lo interrumpe pero me gustaría, no, nos gustaría pedirle un favor…" "¿Y cuál sería ese favor?" contesto Sarutobi.

"Queremos que nos dé el permiso de entrenar a Naruto-kun en secreto, quiero ayudarlo a dominar por completo el poder del Sharingan" dijo Itachi y Anko le siguió, "Podemos hacerlo en el bosque de la muerte, ningún Shinobi entra ahí a menos que se le ordene y Naru-chan ya conoce perfectamente ese lugar así que no habría ningún peligro." Con un tono de esperanza decía Anko.

"¡Por favor Jiji, yo quiero volverme un ninja fuerte para proteger a las personas que amo y no solo ser una carga para ellos y para ti!" inconscientemente y sin que nadie lo viera, las tres chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar que Naruto decía que las amaba, Itachi solo mostraba una leve sonrisa al escuchar la proclamación del rubio y lo que provocaba en las tres chicas que aunque sin voltear a verlas sabía lo que había provocado.

El rubio prosiguió, "Además de que algún día tendré que tomar ese sombrero que tienes y hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos, ahora que sé que he confirmado que soy hijo del Yondaime, mi meta es aún más grande, ¡Tengo que superarlo!"

La sonrisa del Sandaime solo se hacía cada vez más grande con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto y decidió dar su brazo a torcer y concederles su deseo. "Está bien, pueden hacerlo, aunque tengo la sensación de que terminarían haciéndolo aunque me negara," 4 de los 5 sonreían de manera nerviosa y dos de ellos se rascaban la parte de atrás de la cabeza (Naruto y Anko) y el otro (Itachi) solo giro su cabeza hacia otro lado provocando una leve risa en el Sandaime.

"Bien, hasta saber perfectamente ue hacer con la situación de Naruto, él debe quedarse con alguno de ustedes para evitar más problemas…" antes de que siguiera hablando Anko de inmediato respondió, "¡Se puede quedar conmigo!" bueno, más que respuesta fue un grito que causo que a todos excepto a Naruto les saliera una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la domadora de serpientes que al ver las expresiones de todos y la enorme sonrisa en la cara del rubio no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, y la situación se puso peor para ella cuando el rubio corrió hacia ella y casi la taclea con un abrazo provocando que se congelara por unos segundos y que su cara sonrojada se pusiera tan roja como un tomate para después corresponder el abrazo con un sentimiento lleno de cariño hacia el rubio.

"Oook, creo que eso queda decidido." Decía el Sandaime un poco nervioso al ver las caras que tenían Hana y Yuugao que miraban con ¿Celosos? a Anko y a Naruto.

"Por ahora puede retirarse y comiencen el entrenamiento cuando ustedes crean conveniente y de la forma que decidan, solo les pido un informe cada dos semanas del progreso de Naruto." Todos simplemente asentían "Bien, ya pueden irse y cuiden bien de Naruto, Itachi por favor quédate necesito hablar contigo un poco más." Haciendo una reverencia Yuugao y Hana se despidieron del Sandaime y de los demás, cada una dándole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto dejándolo muy sonrojado y desparecieron en un Shunshin.

Anko abrazo por la espalda al rubio y dijo "Es hora de irnos a 'Nuestro hogar' Naru-chan" decía lo último en su tono seductor habitual que puso a Naruto de un color rojo que pondría en vergüenza a cualquier tomate, y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Itachi solo giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro ante el comportamiento de Anko y volteo a ver al Sandaime quien portaba una cara de seriedad que le daba a entender al Uchiha de lo que se trataba el asunto… Los Uchiha.

"Supongo que tienes una idea de lo que quiero tratar contigo…" al ver asentir a Itachi, continuo "Según tu último reporte, tu padre decidió frenar el golpe de estado por un tiempo, ¿Cuál es la razón?" Itachi cerró los ojos por unos segundos y respondió, "Más que nada fue debido a la muerte de Shisui," el Sandaime pudo notar el veneno en la voz de Itachi al mencionar a Shisui pero decidió dejarlo de lado y le señalo a Itachi que prosiguiera "Como ya le había informado, en el plan de mi padre Shisui y Yo éramos piezas claves en todo ya que éramos los usuarios del Sharingan más poderosos dentro del clan _'muy a su pesar y envidia'_ y al faltar ahora uno de los dos tiene que reacomodar su plan, aunque no creo que el golpe de estado se demoro más d meses."

El Sandaime asentía a las palabras de Itachi comprendiendo la forma de pensar de Fugaku y le daba la razón a Itachi, aunque la baja de Shisui era algo considerable, aun así dentro del clan Uchiha se encontraban excepcionales shinobis y cualquier otro ninja de la aldea tendría una dura batalla frente a ellos, el único que posiblemente pueda estar a la par de ellos es Hatake Kakashi y solo porque él mismo posee un Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

Por Itachi no se preocupaba ya que la lealtad de Itachi recaía mas en Konoha, eso y que su disgusto por su clan crecía cada vez que se enteraba que un miembro atacaba a Naruto ya que Itachi lo consideraba como su hermano menor pues desde que entro en ANBU él se encargaba de cuidar al rubio y este hacia parecer fácil lo que parecía imposible, hacer reír al Uchiha. Eso y además el cariño que tanto su hermana menor y su mamá tenían por el rubio hizo que Itachi se uniera de nuevo un poco más a ellas después del distanciamiento que hubo cuando entro en ANBU.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos pregunto "Itachi, ¿Aún quieres proseguir con lo planteado por Danzo? Sabes que no estás obligado a hacerlo. Piénsalo bien por favor, si sigues con esto serás marcado como Nuke Nin(Ninja Renegado) y no podrás volver a la aldea."

"Tengo perfectamente claro lo que me pasara una vez que se lleve a cabo todo esto, pero si no se hace podría llevar a un daño aún mayor, no solo se daría una guerra civil que involucraría no solo a mi familia sino a toda la población que a pesar de que la mayoría ha caído de gracia en mis ojos por la forma en que tratan a Naruto-kun, hay aquellos que no merecen caer en el fuego cruzado de una guerra civil, además en caso de que el clan Uchiha perdiera, que es lo más probable, los sobrevivientes serían marcados de por vida como traidores y serían tratados peor que a la escoria, eso incluyendo a mi Madre y Hermanos que la verdad no tienen nada que ver en todo esto." Decía con un tono de que había razonado por largo tiempo sus motivos de seguir con lo planeado.

Hiruzen solo soltó un suspiro de frustración al no tener algún argumento para hacer cambiar de parecer al joven Uchiha ya que sabía que esto arruinaría su vida.

"Está bien, sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarte de parecer pero tratare de razonar nuestras diferencias con los Uchiha y hacer lo posible para evitar el conflicto, mientras tanto sigue actuando como de costumbre para no levantar sospechas sobre ti y prepárate lo mejor que puedas para cuando llegue el momento…" decía el Sandaime pero fue interrumpido por Itachi.

"Hokage-sama, quiero pedirle dos favores para cuando lleguemos al momento de la verdad." Dijo Itachi, "¿Y cuáles serían esos favores?" respondió el Sandaime.

"Esa noche eliminare al clan Uchiha pero no mi familia con la excepción de mi padre, mi Madre y mi hermanos son inocentes de todo esto, mi Madre se ha opuesto a todo desde que mi padre salió con esta idea pero le prometió no interferir en sus planes ya que si algo le pasaba a ella mis hermanos pagarían las consecuencias." Sarutobi asentía ante la lógica de Mikoto a sabiendas de lo manipulativo que podía llegar a ser Fugaku. "¿Y cuál sería el otro favor?"

Itachi tomo una bocanada de aire para lo siguiente que tenía que decir, "Quiero que me permita llevarme a Naruto-kun conmigo para entrenarlo apropiadamente en el manejo del Sharingan y también que nos facilite las técnicas de su padre para entrenarlo en ellas." Hiruzen solo lo veía con seriedad "Explícate por qué razón quieres hacer eso…"

"Tanto usted como Yo sabemos que Naruto-kun no va a recibir un buen entrenamiento una vez que entre en la academia ya que está controlada principalmente por el consejo civil y he visto que muchos de los profesores que actualmente enseñan en la academia le dan al rubio miradas llenas de odio, eso y que el consejo hará todo lo posible para truncar su carrera ninja y usted sabe que digo la verdad, al aún no ser un ninja él recae bajo la jurisdicción del consejo civil." El Sandaime solo podía agachar su cabeza cada vez más ante las palabras de Itachi sabiendo que todo lo que decía era verdad y no le quedaba otra más que acceder a su petición, pero con unas condiciones.

"Está bien Itachi, podrás llevarte a Naruto-kun pero con tres condiciones," algo sorprendido por la facilidad con la que accedió el Sandaime pero confuso por eso de las condiciones asintió, "La primera es que quiero que me reportes de alguna manera el progreso que tenga Naruto durante su entrenamiento," Itachi asintió sabiendo que eso era algo lógico, "La segunda es que hagas que Naruto-kun regrese para el tiempo de la graduación de la academia para que se convierta en un ninja de Konoha como su padre y madre…" una vez más Itachi no vio problema en eso y asintió.

"En cuanto a las técnicas de Minato, trae a Naruto-kun mañana y lo llevaremos a la mansión de su padre, ahí están los pergaminos referentes al Hiraishin y al Rasengan pero me gustaría que buscaras a Jiraiya para que te ayude en el entrenamiento de Naruto-kun en las técnicas de Minato."

Viéndolo asentir prosiguió "bien Itachi, eso sería todo puedes retirarte y te espero mañana con Naruto-kun…" cuando Itachi se disponía a salir por la puerta el Sandaime lo detuvo y este volteo a verlo, "Ah espera Itachi, aún no te he dicho la tercer condición…" decía el Sandaime con una sonrisa en su rostro que le mandaba escalofríos al confundido Uchiha que pensó que el llevar a Naruto con Jiraiya era la tercer condición.

"La tercer condición es que seas TÚ quien le informe a Hana, Yuugao y por lo que vi recién en especial a Anko que te llevaras a Naruto-kun de la aldea po años." Dijo de manera casual el Sandaime con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al ver que cuando Itachi escucho la tercera condición se puso aún más pálido de lo normal al pensar en la reacción de las chicas, en especial la de Anko, el simple pensamiento lo hacía estremecer.

**6 Meses Después, la noche de la Masacre Uchiha**

Después de esa platica con el Sandaime las cosas fueron como se acordaron en cuanto al entrenamiento de Naruto, fue llevado a la mansión de sus padres en donde pudo ver las fotos de la familia y la que más lo conmovió y lloro frente a ella es en la que su madre embarazada de él estaba sentada sobre una silla con su padre de rodillas frente a ella con su cabeza recarga en su vientre tratando de sentir cuando el pequeño pateaba o simplemente tratar de sentir sus latidos, ahí mismo se le entregaron a Itachi los pergaminos de los jutsus signatura del Yondaime Hokage, el Rasengan y el Hiraishin, al escuchar los nombres de los jutsus el rubio salto de alegría al pensar que sería capaz de realizar los jutsus de quien siempre considero su héroe, ahí mismo se le entrego otro pergamino que contenía el estilo de Kenjutsu de Kushina y el Sandaime le dijo a Naruto que algún día podría vivir en la mansión, le dijo que cuando fuera suficientemente poderoso como para llevar el apellido Namikaze frente al mundo se le comunicaría a todos ya que su padre se hizo de muchos enemigos en el mundo ninja, en especial de parte de Iwagakure, y cómo no le iban a gradar resentimiento al rubio Hokage si él solo hizo pedazos a todo un escuadrón de Iwa durante la tercer guerra mundial ninja con su más temido Jutsu, el Hiraishin, el saber que no podría hacerse llamar 'Namikaze' hasta que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso no desanimo al rubio, al contrario esto le dio un empuje de coraje aun mayor para comenzar su entrenamiento, y después de eso comenzó la tort… (Ahem) entrenamiento de Naruto.

Itachi lo entreno en el manejo del Sharingan y le inculco la idea de no usarlo para robar los jutsus de otras personas ya que lo que no se conseguía con trabajo duro no valía la pena, además de que le enseño el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para acelerar su entrenamiento y hablo con Naruto para decirle que en determinado momento tendrían que abandonar la aldea para seguir con su entrenamiento y aunque se mostraba algo triste por tener que abandonar a las chicas acepto al saber que acompañaría a su Nii-san para entrenar.

Anko lo tortu… (Ahem) entrenó en su acondicionamiento físico, o lo que llamaba Naruto, su Tortura Diaria, que consistía en levantarse a las 5 AM y realizar varias vueltas corriendo alrededor de un claro en el bosque de la muerte seguido de sentadillas, lagartijas, series de patadas y golpes a unos troncos de entrenamiento, claro todo esto sería algo normal si no tuviera que estar esquivando serpientes gigantes mientras corre u objetos punzocortantes (kunais) mientras realiza los ejercicios, también le enseño algunos jutsus básicos de fuego que el rubio aprendió de inmediato y Anko le dijo que los siguiera practicando hasta que los dominara y también lo inicio en las katas básicas de su taijutsu personal, el estilo Hebi, que consistía en movimientos fluidos usando todos los músculos del cuerpo para moverse con la sencillez que lo hace una serpiente mientras caza a su presa.

Hana por su parte también lo entrenó en algunos estilos de taijutsu que conocía, y aunque lamentablemente no le podía enseñar el estilo Inuzuka debido a que este requería de un o unos compañeros caninos para su desarrollo completo si le enseño diferentes estilos, ya que le dijo que tener una gran variedad de estilos lo haría aún más impredecible de lo que ya era y lo haría un oponente difícil de derrotar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, consejo que el rubio tomo de corazón y lo desarrollaría a su máximo potencial. Además de que le dio las pautas básicas para el ninjutsu medico, cosa que se le complico un poco al rubio por sus excesos de chacra, por lo que decidió enfocarse más en ejercicios de control de chacra como escalar arboles con chacra, caminar sobre el agua, balancear una hoja en la frente y balancear un kunai sobre uno de sus dedos.

Yuugao era la que no sabía en que podría ayudar al entrenamiento del rubio ya que todos los campos estaban cubiertos por sus compañeros de equipo, pero su respuesta llego cuando el rubio le pidió que lo entrenara en lo básico del Kenjutsu de su madre después de recibir el pergamino en el que se describía el estilo, al escuchar eso los ojos de Yuugao se volvieron de forma de corazón ya que no solo podría aprender uno de los estilos de Kenjutsu más temidos en las naciones elementales sin mencionar que era el estilo de su heroína sino que también tendría como discípulo/compañero de aprendizaje al hijo de la misma, Yuugao no hizo más que abrazar con gran fuerza al rubio hasta dejarlo azul por la falta de aire.

En paralelo a todo el entrenamiento, durante la noche mientras el cuerpo del rubio descansaba, en su mente se la pasaba entrenando con el Kyubi que lo ponía a repasar todos los conceptos básicos de lo que significaba ser un Shinobi y todas las leyes que hay en Konoha sabiendo que algún día le serian de utilidad ya que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse al Consejo civil y era mejor ir preparado, también lo hacía repasar tácticas para diferentes situaciones de combate para convertirlo en todo un estratega que rivalizara con cualquiera del clan Nara. Todo esto gracias al vasto conocimiento adquirido por el Kyubi a través de sus siglos de vida.

Pero lo más difícil de ese tiempo fue cuando Itachi les comunico los planes que tenia de llevarse a Naruto de la aldea (claro omitiendo que iba a masacrar a todo su clan, no tienen por qué saberlo, ¿Verdad?) y pues la reacción fue la esperada tanto por él como por el Sandaime, reclutantes y con tristeza Hana y Yuugao aceptaron el hecho después de escuchar el razonamiento de Itachi y Anko… también termino aceptando… claro después de perseguir por toda la aldea sobre una serpiente gigante a Itachi durante más de 12 horas en los que solo se podían escuchar los gritos de Itachi pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y los de Anko diciéndole que no era justo que alejaran a _SU_ Naruto de su lado.

Pero basto que Naruto interviniera (claro después de reír por horas ante la desgracia de su Nii-san hasta que dejo de ser gracioso y solo daba lástima) para hacer que Anko se tranquilizara aceptara no sin antes hacer que Naruto prometiera que algún día volvería a su lado, todos quedaban maravillados ante la facilidad que tenía el rubio para tranquilizar a una de las chicas más feroces de toda la aldea.

Lo que nos lleva a la noche que no pudo evitarse por más esfuerzo que realizo el Sandaime en tratar de limar las asperezas con los Uchiha, y cuando Itachi le informo del día del ataque se tomo la decisión de dar el golpe primero como se tenía planeado.

Unas horas antes Hana, Yuugao, Anko, Mikoto, Itachi y el Sandaime estaban en la casa de Anko mientras Naruto y Satsuki jugaban en el patio de la casa, Satsuki es la hermana gemela de Sasuke lleva un short café claro a la altura de las rodillas y una blusa blanca de manga corta, su cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo a media espalda, su rostro por obvias razones es como el de Sasuke pero son rasgos más femeninos, Naruto podría estar entrenado seriamente para ser Shinobi pero eso no lo hacía dejar de ser niño y divertirse con alguien de su edad le venía bien y que mejor que con su mejor y única amiga de su edad, Sasuke no se apartaba del lado de su padre ya que consideraba a su Madre y hermana como débiles y solo se le separaba cuando su padre tenía que asistir a una reunión importante del clan, Sasuke tampoco estaba enterado de las intenciones de su padre de tomar el poder de Konoha a la fuerza.

Estaban preparando todo para la partida del rubio, Mikoto ya estaba al tanto de lo que haría Itachi y tampoco pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero comprendía el peligro de que Fugaku llevara a cabo su plan así que solo le quedo aceptar el destino de su hijo y orar por su bienestar. Además no podía evitar sentirse triste por la partida del pequeño que no hacía más que sacarle sonrisas cada vez que hablaba con ella, pero sabía que estaría seguro al lado de Itachi y al mismo tiempo ayudaría al mismo a no caer en un mal camino. Satsuki por su parte se encontraba triste por la partida de su mejor amigo y amor secreto pero estaba segura y confiaba en que se volverían a encontrar algún día.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que Naruto abandonaría la aldea en secreto con un Kage bunshin de Itachi hasta estar a una distancia considerablemente segura de la aldea para esperar a que el original los alcanzara, y lo primero que harían seria abandonar Hi no Kuni (el país del fuego) en busca del estudiante del Sandaime, Jiraiya.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse la primera en hacerlo fue Mikoto dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente y le regalo un conjunto de ropa que consistía en una playera negra de manga corta con el símbolo uzumaki en el pecho y unos shorts azules.

Satsuki solo lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que los dejo a ambos sonrojados para después darle una pequeña foto de ellos juntos pidiéndole que no la olvide, a lo que el rubio le dijo que sería imposible, ganándose otro sonrojo de ella y otro beso en su mejilla lo que provoco que Satsuki se ganara una mirada de celos de parte de Anko que para su fortuna nadie noto.

El siguiente fue el Sandaime que abrazo fuertemente al rubio mientras le decía que se convirtiera en un Shinobi fuerte para hacer que sus padres se enorgullecieran aún más de lo que el tercero estaba seguro que ya estaban donde quiera que se encontraran. Su regalo para el rubio fue un libro de 'Principios en el Fuinjutsu' escrito por su padre, el cual Naruto acepto gustoso.

El turno llego para Yuugao que igualmente abrazo a Naruto diciéndole que lo extrañaría mucho y que no se olvide de practicar diario para dominar el estilo de su madre y para eso le regalo una Kodachi, la cual tenía la hoja de color negro con una empuñadura de color azul oscuro con detalles en dorado con una funda en color rojo oscuro con un dibujo del ojo del Kyubi en la parte de la empuñadura.

La siguiente fue Hana que también lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando otro sonrojo del rubio y también le pidió que no la olvidara y que no cambiara, su regalo para naruto fue un libro sobre ninjutsu medico y un pergamino sobre el taijutsu Inuzuka diciéndole que si en el camino encontraba algún compañero animal intentara el taijutsu, sabiendo que el estilo Inuzuka podría adaptarse.

Finalmente fue el turno de Anko que se acerco al rubio con sus ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos ocultándolos, solo se arrodillo frente al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza poniendo su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello llorando libremente ante el hecho de que la persona que le daba luz a su vida se iba a alejar de ella, puede que sea un pensamiento egoísta, pero Anko sabia del enorme lugar que Naruto tiene en su corazón, viendo esto Naruto sentía que se le partía el corazón y le correspondía el abrazo con más fuerza susurrándole palabras dulces en su oído y prometiéndole volver con ella.

"Anko-chan no llores más por favor, no me gusta verte así, anda, no quiero que mi último recuerdo sea ver tu hermoso rostro cubierto de lagrimas," le susurraba el rubio al oído provocando un gran sonrojo en Anko que nadie pudo ver gracias a la posición en la que se encontraba.

"¿M-Me p-prometes que vas a volver a mi lado, Naru-chan, que no me vas a olvidar?" decía de forma un tanto desesperada, "Claro que voy a volver Anko-chan, nada me impediría regresar contigo" respondía Naruto sin saber por completo el significado de sus palabras. Anko por fin sonrió y saco algo de su gabardina, era un collar con un relicario que dentro tenia la foto de Anko y la de Naruto y se lo coloco al rubio alrededor de su cuello y explico, "Este relicario es lo único que me quedo de mi madre después de que mi antiguo Sensei se deshiciera de todo diciendo que los recuerdos solo me harían débil, quiero que lo tengas contigo como muestra de mi cariño hacia ti."

Al rubio se le abrieron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Anko y más al ver las fotos dentro del relicario y dijo "Pero Anko-chan no puedo aceptar esto sí es todo lo que tienes de tu mamá…" pero fue interrumpido por Anko, "Por favor acéptalo Naru-chan la posesión que más quiero en este mundo estará con la persona que más quiero, y si aún tienes dudas en llevártelo míralo así, asegúrate de regresar y devolvérmelo, ¿Ok?"

Naruto asintió sonrojado ante las palabras de Anko en las que demostraba cuanto lo quería, "¡Esta bien Anko-chan!" dijo alegre el rubio pero fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por Anko, "Pero no creas que ese es el único regalo que te voy a dar, anda, cierra los ojos…" el rubio confundido así lo hizo y se llevo una sorpresa al sentir algo suave en sus labios y al escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de los demás, al abrir los ojos se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba siendo besado en los labios por Anko que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente ambos cerraron los ojos e hicieron que el beso durara unos segundos más hasta que el Sandaime aclarara su garganta provocando que se separaran.

"Lo siento Naru-chan pero quería que tu primer beso fuera conmigo" con su mirada perdida Naruto solo asintió y Anko le susurro algo más al oído, "Y solo para que lo sepas, ese también fue mi primer beso." Le dijo y le dio un peso en la mejilla y regreso con las demás que la miraban con asombro y celos.

Después de sacar de su aturdimiento a Naruto, él y el clon de Itachi partieron de la aldea no sin antes de que Naruto le deseara suerte al verdadero Uchiha con su 'Misión', Naruto ya estaba al tanto de lo que Itachi estaba por realizar y aunque lo entristecía el destino que le esperaba a su Nii-san sabia que el clan Uchiha era cada vez más peligroso y algo había que hacerse.

Horas más tarde se daba la noticia, el clan Uchiha había sido masacrado por el genio del clan, Uchiha Itachi, durante la masacre Sasuke había descubierto lo que estaba realizando Itachi y este no tuvo otra opción más que aplicar un genjutsu en él para dejarlo fuera de acción.

Al mismo tiempo dos figuras se acercaban a la frontera del país del fuego para no ser vistos en Konoha por los próximos 8 años.

**Y aquí termina el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia háganmelo saber, déjenmelo en un review o mándenme un MP.**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá un time skip hasta el regreso de Naruto a la aldea y su entrenamiento será mostrado en flashbacks mientras le cuenta al Sandaime, además de que se dará el reencuentro con Hana, Yuugao, Satsuki, Anko y otra persona más… a ver si adivinan quien es… no es Mikoto, eso viene después.**

**También quería ver si alguien me puede sugerir algún personaje de algún anime que pueda ayudar a Naruto en su entrenamiento para manejar el Rayo como parte de su entrenamiento de la Manipulación elemental. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, díganme el nombre del personaje y del anime y donde puedo conseguir información de él o ella.**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis delirios, llamados Fanfic.**

**See ya!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Regreso y Reencuentro

**Todos los personajes visten lo mismo y se ven igual que en el manga/anime en Shippuden (menos Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, y Tenten ellos usan la ropa de antes del time skip del anime/manga) a menos que yo diga lo contrario y en caso que así sea, el atuendo será descrito de la forma que pueda hacerlo más entendible… soy pésimo describiendo cosas…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío, Naruto no sería un idiota y ya tendría su Harem y habría matado a Sasuke en el valle del fin…**

"Personaje hablando"

"_Personaje pensando"_

"**Bijuu hablando/Jutsu"**

"_**Bijuu pensando"**_

**Capitulo. 3 - Regreso y Reencuentro**

**Konohagakure no Sato - 8 Años después (Naruto 15 casi 16 años)**

Dentro de la Torre Hokage, en la oficina principal, descansaba un hombre de avanzada edad con claras huellas del imperdonable paso del tiempo sobre su rostro y cabellos grises, este hombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage que al igual que hacía casi a diario desde aquel día hace 8 años voltea una vez más a ver su calendario como queriendo que el tiempo avance más rápido o simplemente para distraerse un poco de su férrea batalla diaria contra la maldición de todo Kage… el papeleo.

"_Ya son 8 años… ya debe estar por regresar a la aldea, la academia esta por terminar… me pregunto qué tan fuerte se habrá puesto… su última carta llego hace 6 año y después solo llego una de Jiraiya diciendo que todo estaba bien y que todo progresaba mejor de lo esperado y después nada, ni siquiera noticias de Jiraiya o Itachi, es como si hubieran desaparecido de la tierra…"_ Estos eran los pensamientos del Sandaime al estar ya en fechas de que Naruto debía haber regresado a la aldea, su idea era de poner al rubio mínimo un par de meses en la academia para que hiciera algunos amigos de su edad, pero Naruto simplemente no aparecía y ya estaba por terminar la academia, _"Naruto… ¿Dónde estás?" _fue el último pensamiento del Sandaime al mirar por la ventana en dirección a la entrada principal de la aldea esperando que de un segundo a otro el rubio entrara por ella.

Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos años en la aldea, después de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha a manos de su más prestigioso genio, Uchiha Itachi, las cosas se habían puesto tensas entre los únicos 3 sobrevivientes del clan, Mikoto, Satsuki y Sasuke. Lo único 'bueno' que los aldeanos consideraban que había sucedido es que el 'demonio' de la aldea había desaparecido y no podían estar más felices por la noticia.

Mientras Mikoto y Satsuki se habían mudado del Distrito Uchiha para tratar de rehacer su vida Sasuke se negó a hacerlo diciendo que el estar ahí lo hacía recordar la única meta que tenía en la vida, que era matar a Itachi con sus propias manos por haber matado al clan. Al ver que su madre y su hermana decidieron dejar las cosas en el pasado y no lo apoyaron en su sed de venganza y que incluso su madre se negó a entrenarlo decidió dejar de buscarlas ya que según las palabras de su padre, ellas eran débiles.

Mikoto (37 años) regresaba en esos momentos al departamento que compartía con su hija vistiendo un atuendo normal Jounin ya que después de lo pasado decidió regresar a la actividad regular de su vida ninja, estresada por una pelea más con el Consejo civil que argumentaba que era tanto su deber como el de Satsuki el de recomenzar el clan Uchiha sometiéndose al CRA **(N/A: significa Clan Restoration Act / Acta de Restauración de Clan, pondría las siglas en español, pero se oyen mejor en ingles… hehe)** a lo que ella se negaba constantemente y afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha. Pero sabía que el consejo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Y aunque tratando de llevar su vida normal, no podía evitar pensar en como estaría Itachi, después de todo la vida de un Nuke Nin no es nada fácil al estar en constante movimiento y eludiendo a los Hunter Nin (Ninjas cazadores) y aunque ya es todo un hombre y sabe cuidarse solo para una madre es imposible el no preocuparse por su hijo, y pensando en Itachi, inconscientemente sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia el pequeño rubio que partió con él y es que aunque no es muy sabido, en su juventud, Mikoto estuvo enamorada de Minato al mismo tiempo que Kushina pero como este le correspondió a Kushina y a ella la obligaron a casarse con Fugaku tuvo que dar por terminados sus sentimientos por el joven Hokage, y al ver a Naruto no podía evitar notar el gran parecido que el pequeño tenia con su padre y eso la hacía pensar en lo mucho que se parecería a él ya siendo mayor. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al entrar a su casa que afortunadamente estaba vacía y nadie pudo ver el suave color rosa que cruzaba por sus mejillas.

Satsuki (15 años) quien se había convertido en toda una hermosa jovencita que viste un pantalón azul pesquero a la cadera, una blusa negra que llegaba a la altura de su ombligo dejándolo al descubierto con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda con una camisa de rejilla por debajo(como la de Shikamaru cuando son niños) que le cubre su bien desarrollado busto copa C, usa vendas alrededor de las muñecas y antebrazos con las manos descubiertas, sandalias negras comunes ninja y una cinta de color amarilla que ata su cola de caballo que alcanza hasta la altura de su espalda baja. Se encontraba entrenando como lo hacía diariamente para estar lista en cuanto regresara el amor de toda su corta vida, Naruto, y es que Satsuki sabía que si Naruto había partido con Itachi (Mikoto le explico todo lo acontecido con el clan y ella entendió que era necesario ponerle un alto a su padre, aunque sí dijo que fue algo drástico lo que se hizo, pero no culpo a su hermano, se intento hacer lo mismo con Sasuke pero no quiso entender razones y solo decía que Itachi se había vuelto loco.) seguro que este lo entrenaría y no podía ni imaginarse que tan fuerte se había vuelto el rubio en todos estos años, se dejo caer al suelo exhausta mirando el azul del cielo que comenzaba a opacarse por la llegada del anochecer y no pudo evitar recordar los ojos del rubio,"Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos? ¿Te habrás olvidado de mi?" dijo en voz baja hablando para sí misma.

Yuugao (25años) se encontraba en los cuarteles generales de ANBU, de las tres restantes del escuadrón después de la partida de Itachi ella fue la única que permaneció en la fuerza especial al haber sido promovida a Capitana, descansando después de una misión que había durado varios días se disponía a empacar algunos de sus objetos personales para pasar unos días de descanso que se había ganado después de dicha misión. Saliendo de los cuarteles no pudo evitar recordar los divertidos momentos que alguna vez compartió con sus ex compañeros mientras cuidaban de Naruto, _"Naruto-kun…."_ Pensó la Capitana ANBU, _"Esta aldea perdió gran parte de su brillo al irte de aquí…"_ llegando a su departamento dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar un baño para después alistarse a salir a tomar algunas copas con sus amigas, antes de salir volteo a una repisa que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba una foto de su ex equipo con el rubio en medio de ellos "Espero que regreses pronto Naruto-kun, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos… ¿Me pregunto donde estarás ahora?" dijo en voz alta antes de salir y cerrar la puerta para dirigirse al Bar "The Burning Leaf" (La hoja ardiente) donde se encontraría con las demás.

Hana (22 años) estaba por cerrar la veterinaria de su clan que ella dirigía después de salirse de ANBU después de la partida de Itachi y de Naruto, alistando sus cosas para regresar a su hogar dentro de los terrenos del clan Inuzuka, viéndola pasar por la calle, algunos aldeanos la saludaban reconociéndola como la heredera del Clan Inuzuka pero ella simplemente los ignoraba y seguía su camino, Hana al igual que Yuugao tomaron un gran disgusto por los aldeanos de Konoha al ver su reacción hacia la desaparición del rubio, salvo algunas tiendas, restaurantes y aldeanos, todos los demás habían caído de la gracia de las chicas, al llegar y entrar a los terrenos del clan vio que Kiba, su hermano menor, se encontraba practicando con su compañero canino Akamaru, desviándose un poco para ir a las perreras del clan para ver como se encontraban sus compañeros los Hermanos Haimaru, viendo todo en orden entro a su casa y saludo a su madre, Inuzuka Tsume (38 años), que se encontraba descansando en la estancia.

"Hola Madre" saludaba Hana a su mamá, "Hola hija, ¿Qué tal todo en la veterinaria?" pregunto Tsume respondiendo al saludo de su hija, "Todo bien madre, como de costumbre, nada interesante… como desde hace años." Lo último lo murmuro pero fue fácilmente escuchado por los desarrollados sentidos de Tsume quien solo giraba la cabeza y dijo, "Deberías tratar de alegrarte un poco Hana, ¿Qué pensaría **ÉL** si te viera de esta forma, sabes que nunca le gusto verlas tristes?" ante tal implicación sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería su madre Hana no pudo más que sonrojarse, "¡Madre!" grito Hana para salir corriendo hacia su habitación para tomar un baño y salir a su noche con las chicas, Tsume no hizo más que reír ante el comportamiento de su hija y murmuro con un suspiro "Espero que todo te salga bien a su regreso."

Estando bajo el agua que caía de la regadera y rociaba su piel no podía evitar pensar en el objeto de su tristeza, _"Naru-kun… sabia que ese pinchazo que sentí en el corazón cuando vi a Anko dándote ese beso no era cualquier cosa, quién pensaría que te extrañaría tanto, sabes, te pienso a diario y ya no le temo a lo que siento, lo acepte hace tiempo, me enamore de ti… ¿Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora?" _fueron sus pensamientos durante su baño y mientras se alistaba para ru reunión con las chicas en el bar.

De todos, Anko (23 años) fue a quién más duro le afecto la partida del rubio, no solo porque el odio de la aldea se había girado completamente hacia ella, no, tampoco el hecho de que mientras permaneció en ANBU después de la partida de los chicos, el consejo civil se empeñaba en querer mandarla a misiones de seducción o suicidas argumentando tonterías que afortunadamente el Hokage le dio el derecho de declinar dichas misiones si así lo decidía, eso provoco su salida de ANBU y su promoción a Tokubetsu Jounin (Jounin Especial) y por recomendación de Morino Ibiki, Líder del escuadrón de Tortura e Interrogación, entro a dicho departamento bajo su tutela, no, sino porque a su sentir, con la partida de Naruto se le hizo un gran vacío en su corazón que no lograba llenar con nada.

Descansando de su extenuante día en el departamento de T&I se encontraba comiendo Dango en su tienda favorita de dango, en donde era la cliente número uno, pensando en lo que más ocupaba su mente durante los últimos 8 años, _"Naru-chan… espero que regreses pronto, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, recuerda que prometiste volver a mi lado…"_ al pensar esas palabras no pudo evitar que un tono rosado apareciera en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, por ahora tengo que ir a reunirme con las chicas, ¿Me pregunto si Nai-chan va a ir esta vez?" dijo para sí misma antes de terminar su Dango para dirigirse al bar para divertirse con sus amigas, no sin que antes un pensamiento más cruzara por su mente, _"Naru-chan… ¿Dónde estás?"_

* * *

Sin que nadie lo supiera, la respuesta a la pregunta que todos tenían en mente estaba aproximándose a las compuertas de la aldea de la hoja.

En el camino a las compuertas de la aldea de la Hoja se encontraban 2 figuras caminando, uno de ellos más alto que el otro, a simple vista era fácil de reconocer, no era otro más que el Sannin de los Sapos, Jiraiya el Galante, la otra figura que le llegaba casi a la altura del hombro a Jiraiya portaba zapatos negros de casquillo, un pantalón de mezclilla azul con sellos contenedores para guardar cosas y sellos de resistencia y de auto-reparación para hacerlo duradero, con una cadena corta en su costado izquierdo que partía de su cinturón hacia su billetera en su bolsa trasera izquierda, su porta shuriken en su cinturón en la parte trasera derecha y su porta kunais en su pierna derecha, una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo casi como una segunda piel que dejaba poder ver su bien marcado cuerpo con un diseño de una cruz delineada en blanco a lo largo de toda su pecho, sobre la misma usaba una chamarra color blanco con detalles en color negro y una capucha, ambos con los mismos sellos del pantalón, guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos y con placas de metal en la parte de atrás de las manos con un diseño del símbolo del clan Uchiha grabado, en su cuello colgaba un collar con un relicario que era su posesión más preciada, **(N/A: Básicamente esta vestido como Kyo Kusanagi en el Video juego The King of Fighters 2002 solo que con la capucha, las placas en los guantes y el relicario)** su cabello rubio igual de alborotado que siempre pero esta vez más al estilo de Minato, sus ojos azules inconfundibles y con una expresión en su rostro que lo hacía ver como a un Shinobi experimentado.

No era otro más que el rubio dueño de los pensamientos de varias personas en Konoha y algunas más alrededor de las 5 grandes naciones ninja, Naruto.

"Baby don't leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pilyo hae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady" cantaba el rubio mientras caminaba en clara señal de estar de buen humor y voltea a ver a Jiraiya "En serio Ero-Sennin no tenias que venir conmigo, no es como que me vaya a perder…" le decía el Oji-azul al peli-blanco a quien solo se le movía una ceja en un claro tic de molestia ante el apodo que le había dado el joven Jinchuriki.

"¿Algún día vas a dejar de llamarme así?" se quejaba Jiraiya y el rubio respondía "¿Alguna día dejaras de ser un pervertido?" y Jiraiya guardo silencio y dejo de caminar.

"¿Ero-Sennin?"

"Yo no soy un pervertido…" decía Jiraiya con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos, "¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué?" "¡SOY UN SÚPER PERVERTIDO!"gritaba Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro y moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo.

…

…

Naruto solo lo veía con una expresión vacía en su rostro, "Oooook si tú lo dices" y se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia las puertas de Konoha.

"Además, si Tsunade se llegara a enterar de que te deje regresar solo a la aldea no me quiero ni imaginar su reacción." Decía Jiraiya con un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cuando le dijo a Tsunade que había dejado a Naruto solo para que viajara por el mundo por un tiempo, resta decir que duro unos días en el hospital.

Naruto solo sonreía ante la palidez en la cara de su maestro, "Hehehe… sí, Tsunade-Hime puede ser algo sobreprotectora algunas veces, pero eso me gusta de ella…"

**En algún Hotel en un lugar desconocido**

"¡Achoo!" estornudaba Lady Tsunade, miembro de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha, "Tch, alguien debe estar hablando de mi…" "Espero que no sea uno de nuestros acreedores recordando alguna deuda…" le respondía su estudiante y amiga de viajes, Shizune. _"Espero que Naruto-kun sea quien sé este acordando de mi" _fue lo último que pensó la 'Legendaria Perdedora' antes de entrar a su habitación para dormir.

**De regreso con Naruto y Jiraiya**

Metros antes de llegar Naruto se subió la capucha de la chamarra y se cubrió la cabeza, si bien estaba feliz por regresar a la aldea y reencontrarse con sus seres queridos también quería al menos evitar recibir las miradas de odio de los aldeanos que lo llegaran a reconocer, al menos por una noche.

En la entrada de la aldea dos Chunin custodiaban la puerta, Kamizuki Izumo y Hagane Kotetsu, o los mejor conocidos como los Eternos Chunin, ya que según ellos es mejor quedarse como Chunin que avanzar a Jounin y tener más responsabilidades, ambos se encontraban muertos de aburrimiento hasta que ven entrar a un joven de chamarra blanca, "¡Alto! Diga su nombre y razón de visita a la aldea de la hoja." Decía Kotetsu tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible, lo más posible después de estar quedándote dormido.

El rubio apenas giraba su rostro hacia los guardias cuando una voz se escucho detrás de él, "Tenemos una audiencia con el Hokage y este joven viene conmigo, eso debe ser suficiente como para dejarnos pasar, ¿Verdad?" decía Jiraiya en un tono de comando de un superior hacia sus subordinados ya que Naruto no quería que se esparciera tan pronto por la aldea que estaba de regreso.

"¡Ji-Jiraiya-sama!" exclamo con sorpresa Izumo al reconocer al Gama Sennin, "¡Claro señor pase, es un gusto tenerlo de regreso aquí en la aldea!" y con eso tanto Jiraiya como Naruto prosiguieron su camino hacia la torre hokage.

Caminado por Konoha recibiendo miradas confusas y de asombro al caminar al lado del legendario Jiraiya por parte de los aldeanos al no saber quién era él, Naruto no podía evitar sentirse incomodo al pensar que si supieran quien es esas miradas cambiarían por unas de odio. Cerrando los ojos por unos segundos concentrándose pudo sentir el chacra de las personas que más quería ves y se dio cuenta de que estaban reunidas en el mismo lugar, y no pudo más que sonreír.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata ambos llegaron a la torre Hokage y como personas civilizadas que son decidieron entrar… por la ventana.

Sarutobi se encontraba metido en su papeleo hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance alertándolo de la presencia de alguien en la habitación, "Veo que las cosas no cambian por aquí, ¿Eh, Sensei?" sonaba la voz divertida de Jiraiya provocando una leve risa en su compañero.

"Jiraiya-kun, es un gusto tenerte de regreso en la aldea, espero que sea por un buen tiempo" decía el viejo Shinobi a su estudiante para después notar a la otra persona en la habitación, "¿Y quién es tu acompañante?"

"¿Ya te olvidaste de mi Jiji? ¡Eso si hiere mis sentimientos!" con un falso tono de tristeza en su voz decía naruto fingiendo que lloraba, causando que le saliera una gotita estilo anime a Jiraiya por el comportamiento del rubio.

"_¿Jiji? No puede ser…"_ "¿Naruto? ¿Realmente eres tú?" completamente asombrado preguntaba el Sandaime al encapuchado delante de él.

"El mismo" dijo Naruto para bajarse la capucha y dejar que Hiruzen viera sus facciones. Al Sandaime casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas al ver la apariencia del rubio de ojos azules que era como un clon de su padre pero con marcas como de bigotes en su rostro, pero con la misma brillante sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.

"Es una alegría enorme tenerte de vuelta muchacho, este lugar no ha sido lo mismo sin ti estos años." Decía el Sandaime poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el que consideraba como su nieto para darle un paternal abrazo que el rubio correspondió con igual intensidad.

Volviendo a su silla con Naruto aun de pie frente a su escritorio y Jiraiya recargado en el marco de la ventana el Sandaime volvió a hablar pero ahora con un tono de seriedad en su voz, "Y dime Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento? Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho estos años."

"Umm… Jiji, crees que podríamos tener esta conversación mañana, es que en verdad quisiera ver a algunas personas ahora mismo, mañana te puedo contar todo lo que quieras." Decía el rubio con un tono de plegaria en su voz esperando que el anciano hokage aceptara.

El Sandaime solo sonrió al ver la desesperación en el rostro del rubio y supuso quienes eran las personas que Naruto deseaba ver y asintió, "Ok Naruto-kun, puedes irte por ahora yo platicare mientras con Jiraiya-kun, pero no olvides que quiero que asistas al menos lo que resta del tiempo en la academia." Pauso para ver asentir al rubio aunque claramente no contento de asistir a la academia, "Bien, preséntate mañana a las 8 am en la academia en el aula 105, el Sensei se llama Iruka, ya estará enterado de tu situación." "Ok, Jiji" y se disponía a irse cuando recordó un par de cosas.

"Jiji, solo quiero decirte y pedirte un par de cosas" recobrando toda la atención del Sandaime prosiguió "Antes de irme quisiera que me dieras una banda ninja, quiero evitar que todo ninja que me vea intente detenerme argumentando que soy un intruso en la aldea," el Sandaime asintió y saco del cajón de su escritorio una banda con el símbolo de Konoha y tela de color negro, Naruto la tomo y la amarro alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

"Lo siguiente es que no me importan los peros que me quieras poner o la reacción que vaya a tener el Consejo tanto Civil como Shinobi pero tomare el apellido de mi papá y todo lo que le pertenecía, la condición que me pediste fue ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder portar el apellido y creo, no, estoy seguro de estar más que capacitado para hacerlo ahora y Ero-Sennin puede confirmártelo." Dijo Naruto con un tono de seriedad poco común en él, lo que le daba a entender al Sandaime que no bromeaba en el asunto, Hiruzen volteo su cabeza para ver a su estudiante y vio a este asentir su cabeza.

El Sandaime solo suspiro con un poco de frustración y volvió a ver al rubio a los ojos, "Todo esto va a causar un alboroto enorme entre el consejo pero si es tu decisión está bien, pero ahora no solo tendrás que explicarme todo tu entrenamiento a mi sino también al Consejo completo de la aldea, incluyendo a los civiles, así que mañana que salgas de la academia dirígete a la sala del consejo." El rubio asintió y dijo "No te preocupes Jiji, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, además tengo una gran sorpresa para todos." Causando confusión en el Sandaime y una risa en Jiraiya sabiendo a lo que se refería el rubio, "¿Hablas de tu Sharingan?" cuestiono Sarutobi a lo que Naruto solo sonrió y cerró los ojos para abrirlos mostrando su Sharingan de tres comas en cada ojo pero ahí no paro la demostración del rubio que siguió canalizando más chacra en sus ojos para que estos cambiaran a su forma en el Mangekyo Sharingan y después a su Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, con cada transformación el Sandaime abría sus ojos cada vez más y más pero lo que vio a continuación lo hizo palidecer aun mucho más, Naruto cerró una vez más sus ojos para abrirlos un segundo después y mostrar unos ojos color purpura pálido con un punto negro en el centro rodeado de un sistema de anillos negros, el Rinnegan.

El Sandaime solo estaba parado ahí sin reaccionar mirando con detenimiento a los ojos del rubio, después de todo ¿Cuándo tienes la oportunidad de ver un Dojutsu que toda tu vida creíste un mito?, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando hablo Naruto "Espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo Jiji, pero debo irme, nos vemos mañana." Y sin esperar respuesta el rubio subió su capucha y cerro el zíper de su chamarra y despareció un Shunshin de rayos dejando a un Sandaime con la quijada en el suelo que volteo a ver a Jiraiya y dijo "Espero que tengas una buena explicación de lo que acabo de ver…" Jiraiya solo suspiro murmurando algo que sonaba como 'rubio ingrato que me causa más problemas de los necesarios'.

* * *

Naruto apareció en el mismo Shunshin de rayos delante del bar llamado "The Burning Leaf" espantando a las personas que se encontraban afuera del establecimiento. "Uff… tranquilo Naruto, todo saldrá bien." se decía a sí mismo el rubio intentando calmar su nerviosismo. Y se armo de valor y entro al bar…

**Minutos antes dentro del Bar**

"Hey chicas, ¿Cómo están?" saludaba Anko entrando al bar acercándose a sus amigas Yuugao y Hana que se encontraban en la barra esperando sus bebidas, el bar dentro de todo era elegante, algunas mesas, sillas, la barra, pista de baile, escenario para música en vivo, karaoke, Dj, lo normal para un Bar.

"Hola Anko" "Hey" respondieron Hana y Yuugao respectivamente al saludo de su amiga.

"¿Qué cuentan chicas, no han llegado los demás?" preguntaba Anko mientras ordenaba su bebida.

"Sí, ya están allá atrás en la mesa de siempre" Dijo Yuugao señalando a la parte de atrás del bar donde se encontraban los demás del pequeño círculo de amigos que la saludaban agitando la mano, en la mesa se encontraban La Honorable Bestia Verde de Konoha y especialista en Taijutsu, Maito Gai en su horrible traje verde con su chaleco Jounin, uno de los anteriores 12 guardianes del señor feudal del fuego e hijo del Sandaime Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi, y la última persona del grupo era el Hijo del Colmillo Blanco, estudiante del Yondaime Hokage, el Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi.

Mirando a su amiga que parecía no estar de muy buen humor Yuugao decidió preguntar, "Anko, ¿Sucede algo? Te ves algo decaída."

Anko solo suspiro, "Es solo que ya debería haber regresado, Hokage-sama dijo que la idea era que estuviera un tiempo en la academia y pues ya está por terminar y él simplemente no aparece, ¿Creen que se haya olvidado de nosotras y ya no quiera regresar?" decía Anko con un tono de temor en su voz ante la idea de que Naruto decidiera jamás volver a la aldea, después de todo jamás fue un Shinobi de la aldea por lo que no se le puede considerar un Nuke Nin.

"Eso no lo creo posible, sabes bien que Naru-kun siempre cumplía sus promesas y él nos prometió que volvería a nuestro lado…" Anko levanto una ceja ante el comentario de Hana _"¿Nuestro?"_ pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa las puertas del bar se abrieron de par en par y las chicas voltearon para ver quien entraba y se vio entrar a una persona de chamarra blanca con la capucha levantada.

Naruto al momento de entrar al bar vio a ambos lados notando que estaba relativamente lleno y decidió que en lugar de buscar una mesa, se dirigiría a la barra pero al levantar un poco su cabeza, sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los ojos castaño claro de Anko y el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos instantes.

Anko fue sacada de su trance por Hana quien le hablaba pero nunca despego sus ojos del extraño de blanco, "Anko, ¿Qué pasa? De repente te quedaste callada." "No lo sé, pero hay algo en esa persona que me desconcierta." Respondió la peli-purpura.

Naruto en el momento en que hizo contacto ocular con Anko empezó una lucha interna ya que por un lado quería correr y abrazarla, pero por otro tenía algo de temor a que estuviera molesta con él por desaparecer por 8 años y las palabras del Kyubi no ayudaban mucho que digamos…

"**¡Ha! Ni tú mismo te engañas, Naruto, lo que quieres es llevártela lo más rápido posible a la cama y darle duro por su…"** _"¡Kurama!" _grito en su mente el rubio interrumpiendo las perversiones de su Sensei.

"**Vamos Naruto, no te hagas el inocente recuerda que puedo ver tooooodos tus pensamientos y desde que fue tiempo de volver a la aldea no has dejado de pensar en ella… y en las demás… en serio chico, puedes pensar en cosas que pondrían en vergüenza al Icha Icha del sapo pervertido." **Decía el Kyubi complacido con cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

…

…

"¡Pervertido!" grito el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio a lo que el Kyubi solo soltó una carcajada.

Y de pronto se le ocurrio una idea y sin perder contacto con Anko empezó a canalizar chacra en sus ojos confiado en que nadie más lo vería gracias a su capucha el azul zafiro de sus ojos cambio al purpura del Rinnegan provocando un jadeo de asombro por parte de Anko que solo servía para confundir más a sus amigas hasta que estas voltearon a ver el rostro del extraño en la entrada y tuvieron la misma reacción que Anko ya que solo habían visto esos ojos en una persona, Naruto.

Anko dio un par de pasos al frente sin dejar de hacer contacto con el rubio, "Chicas… él es..." y antes de que Hana o Yuugao pudieran responder algo el extraño de blanco bajo el zíper de su chamarra mostrando el relicario que Anko le dio, y con eso basto para que Anko saliera disparada hacia él al ver el relicario y lo tacleara hasta caer al suelo enterrando su rostro en el pecho del Naruto diciendo una y otra vez "¡Naru-chan! ¡Naru-chan! ¡Naru-chan!" dejando correr libremente lagrimas de alegría por su rostro y abrazándolo cada vez con más fuerza como para comprobar que no era una alucinación que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Naruto por su parte la recibió con los brazos abiertos no pudiendo ocultar la felicidad en su rostro mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad mientras caía al suelo sujetando fuertemente a Anko.

Anko levanto lentamente su mirada para ver a Naruto directamente al rostro y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, por unos momentos fue como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, solo ellos dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, "No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, Naru-chan" sin moverse un milímetro de ver a Anko, Naruto respondió, "Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, Anko-chan" y permanecieron así por unos segundos más

Dentro del Bar todo era confusión, en especial para los amigos de Anko que se encontraban sentados en la mesa, "¿Qué demonios fue eso? por un momento están platicando normalmente, luego entra ese sujeto de blanco, las tres se quedan paralizadas, luego Anko sale corriendo hacia ese sujeto y las otras dos siguen inmóviles, no entiendo nada." Explicaba resumidamente un completamente confundido Asuma, Gai y Kakashi simplemente asentían igual de confundidos, pero la curiosidad saco lo mejor de ellos y decidieron acercarse a las chicas y averiguar quién es ese sujeto.

Cerca de la barra Hana y Yuugao en efecto estaban inmóviles aún sin salir del asombro de enterarse que Naruto había regresado, pero en sus mentes la cosa era distinta, _"¡Naruto-kun regreso! Wow… sí que ha crecido mucho, me pregunto qué tan fuerte se habrá puesto… eso sin mencionar lo bien que se veía, aunque no pude ver bien su rostro más que sus ojos…"_ eran los pensamientos de Yuugao tratando de salir de su estupor, mientras que Hana era algo diferente _"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ese es Naru-kun! Solo con verlo pude sentir un aura impresionante a su alrededor… creo que solo con verlo a sus ojos me excite… ¡Se ha convertido en todo un macho alfa! ¿Me pregunto si Anko estará dispuesta a compartirlo?" _eran los pensamientos de Hana mientras se ruborizaba al pensar en estar junto con Anko y Naruto en situaciones algo comprometedoras.

Ambas fueron sacadas de su asombro al escuchar la voz de Kakashi, "Hey chicas, ¿Quién era ese sujeto de blanco? ¿Lo conocen?" pero antes de que pudieran responder, las puertas del bar se abrieron de nuevo y Naruto y Anko entraron de nuevo, con Anko abrazada al torso del rubio como para prevenir que desapareciera de nuevo, poco le importaban las miradas de extrañeza que recibía ya que no era común ver a una de las kunoichi más agresivas y sádicas de la aldea actuando de esa manera tan… ¿Femenina?

Al acercarse a su grupo de amigos Anko soltó a Naruto aunque reclutantemente y en el instante en el que lo soltó el rubio fue inmediatamente abrazado tanto por Yuugao como por Hana diciéndole lo mucho que lo habían extrañado causando un total asombro por parte de todo el mundo, no solo era el comportamiento de Anko sino que ahora también Hana y Yuugao, tres de las mejores kunoichi de la aldea prácticamente se lanzaban a los brazos de este sujeto… resta mencionar que se había ganado el respeto de muchos en el bar por ese simple hecho.

Después de unos momentos de estar abrazando a las chicas se separaron pero manteniéndose cerca del rubio y fue cuando los demás se acercaron para tratar de presentarse, "Naru-kun deja que te presentemos a algunos amigos…" decía Hana volteando a ver a los demás pero fue interrumpida por Naruto "Sé quiénes son Hana-chan" "¿En serio? ¿Cómo?" Naruto solo sonrió "He escuchado de ellos a lo largo del mundo y sus descripciones son muy precisas" Hana solo pudo hacer una expresión de 'Oh' con su rostro y Naruto se acerco para saludarlos de mano.

"Maito Gai, la Honorable Bestia Verde de Konoha, experto en Taijutsu, mi maestro te respetaba como un igual y para mi es un honor conocer a un hombre que mi maestro respetaba," decía sonriente y con una ligera reverencia el rubio extendiéndole su mano a Gai quien no dudo en estrecharla pero preguntándose quién era el maestro del que hablaba el rubio y Naruto se giro hacia Asuma, "Sarutobi Asuma, uno de los antiguos 12 guardianes del señor feudal, pieza clave para detener la rebelión dentro del mismo grupo de los 12 guardianes, Chiriku-san hablaba bien de ti cuando pase por el Santuario del Fuego," y le extendió la mano que Asuma tomo con algo de asombro al escuchar que el rubio conocía a su antiguo amigo Chiriku, "Hatake Kakashi, Copy-nin, de quien se dice ha copiado más de 1000 jutsus, listado en el libro bingo de Iwa y Kumo como un Ninja clase A con recompensa de vivo o muerto en Iwa de 80 millones de ryo y en Kumo de 50 millones de ryo," y al igual que con los otros dos también le extendió la mano pero cuando Kakashi la tomo, Naruto se acerco al peli-blanco y le susurro para que solo él pudiera oírlo, "Sin mencionar que eres el único sobreviviente del equipo de mi padre, Inu-san" dejando a un Kakashi con su único ojo visible completamente abierto y de no ser por su máscara facial su quijada habría azotado con el suelo _"Naruto…" _fue lo único que cruzo por su mente al ver que el rubio regresaba al lado de Anko.

Ya estando al lado de Anko que solamente le sonreía Naruto se volteo de nuevo y vio que los tres hombres lo miraban con un cara de confusión, "Es obvio que sabes mucho sobre nosotros, ¿Pero quién eres tú mi juvenil amigo?" Gai hacia la pregunta que cruzaba al menos por la mente de Asuma, pero este último desvió su mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver entrar a la persona que él esperaba esa noche.

"Ah claro, disculpen mi descuido," quitándose su capucha mostrando sus cabellos rubios con picos en todas direcciones, piel bronceada, ojos azules, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fueron sus marcas como de bigotes en las mejillas, "Mi nombre es…" pero fue interrumpido por una nueva voz femenina que se oyó detrás de él.

"¿Zero-kun?" fue lo que dijo la nueva voz

Al escuchar la nueva voz Naruto se giro y se topo de frente con una mujer un casi de su estatura cabello ondulado de color negro, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos rojos que lo miraban directamente a sus ojos, "¿Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai (23) asintió y se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo con fuerza ante el asombro de todos, "Me da mucho gusto volver a verte… Ze-" pero Naruto la interrumpió antes de que lo dijera de nuevo y le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que Kurenai asentía.

"Naruto-kun"

"¿Huh?" dijeron al unísono Kakashi y Asuma completamente confundidos.

"_Wow… así que es el pequeño Naruto, sí que ha crecido mucho, pero ¿Zero…? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?" _eran los pensamientos de Gai al escuchar el nombre.

"_¿¡-Kun! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo Anko, Yuugao y Hana

"Haber, haber, ¿Ustedes se conocen?" decía un irritado Asuma ante la muestra de afecto entre el ahora identificado Naruto y Kurenai, al verlos asentir a ambos hizo la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de todos, "¿Cómo?"

Y Naruto fue el que respondió, "Bueno, la historia es un poco larga…" "No te preocupes, aún es temprano tenemos tiempo." Dijo Anko en un tono un poco serio que no paso desapercibido por Naruto.

Este suspiro y prosiguió, "Ok, las cosas pasaron así…"

**Flashback 1 año antes**

Luego de salir de Kirigakure después del nombramiento de la Godaime Mizukage y retomando su vida como caza recompensas Naruto se adentro en un pueblo donde había un lugar para cambiar las recompensas para ver las listas de los ninjas más buscados y tomar uno o dos trabajos.

Naruto después de concluir su entrenamiento y por recomendación de Jiraiya se tomo los últimos dos años de su viaje antes de volver a Konoha para viajar por el mundo y eventualmente decidió convertirse en Caza recompensas. Todo esto antes de verse envuelto en el conflicto en Kiri.

Al llegare a la casa de cambio a revisar las listas de recompensas en donde figuraban en su mayoría Nuke Nin se topo con la imagen de Itachi y no pudo evitar más que sonreír de forma triste al recordar a su Nii-san y cuestionarse que podría estar haciendo, pero siguiendo revisando la lista se topo con una presa interesante y más aun por que se encontraba porque se encontraba en las cercanías a su posición, Rokusho Aoi Nuke Nin de Konohagakure no sato.

Ya con un nuevo objetivo en mente se dispuso a realizar su búsqueda de información para atrapar a Aoi y para eso principalmente se dirigió a un bar cercano ya que de cierta forma mientras viajaba con Jiraiya pudo ver la forma de trabajar de Jiraiya para obtener información y los bares son mares de información a los que hay que saber cómo explorar y aunque le parecía que el viejo pervertido lo hacía más que nada para emborracharse y tratar de conseguir alguna chica, el rubio debía darle crédito, en esos lugares se consigue excelente información si sabes con quien hablar.

Entrando al bar se topo con un lugar semi-lleno y sin prestarle atención a nadie en particular se acerco a la barra a sentarse en uno de los bancos y tratar de hablar con el cantinero, este se acerco y hablo "¿No estás muy joven para estar en este lugar?" Naruto simplemente lo miro a los ojos y saco de su bolsillo una banda con el símbolo de Kirigakure que le fue otorgada por Terumi Mei, la Godaime Mizukage, como agradecimiento por su colaboración en el conflicto en Kiri y aunque no sería un ninja completamente de Kiri si se le dijo que siempre sería bienvenido y que para todos, él era uno de los suyos. Y dijo "Suficientemente adulto como para matar, suficientemente adulto como para beber y tener sexo."

Viendo la banda el cantinero opto por dejarlo así y pregunto, "Tienes mucha razón, bueno, ¿Qué te sirvo?" formando una leve sonrisa ante la aceptación del cantinero respondió, "Una botella de Sake" dijo tranquilamente y se inclino hacia el cantinero y este comprendiendo el mensaje se inclino igual para escuchar, "Y toda la información que tengas sobre Rokusho Aoi, sé que ha estado por estos lugares."

Pensando por un momento el cantinero respondió "¿Y por qué habría de decir-?" pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que lo miraba directo a los ojos y susurro "Mangekyo Sharingan" haciendo que sus ojos adoptaran la forma deseada haciendo caer al cantinero en un genjutsu.

Con eso los ojos del cantinero e hicieron algo sombríos en clara señal de estar bajo el control del genjutsu del joven Jinchuriki.

"Actúa como normalmente lo haces y cuéntame lo que sepas sobre Aoi" fue la simple orden del rubio para no levantar grandes sospechas en caso de que alguien no deseado se percatara de lo que sucedía.

Inmediatamente después de la orden, el cantinero le sirvió el Sake a naruto, que rápidamente bebió parte del líquido y actuaba de forma natural, como si nada hubiera pasado y prosiguió a hablar con cautela con el rubio.

"Rokusho Aoi tiene un campamento cerca de las afueras del pueblo, no sé con exactitud cuántos hombres estén bajo su mando pero sé mediante platicas de ebrios que posee una espada especial o al menos es lo que sus hombres dicen, es muy extraño que él venga a este lugar, de hecho sus hombres están aquí esperando por sake para llevárselo," Naruto discretamente voltea hacia atrás y en efecto hay un puñado de hombres reunidos, nada más que simples bandidos sin importancia y regresa su mirada al cantinero y este continua hablando, "Han estado hablando que acaban de eliminar a un equipo de ninjas que estaba metiendo sus narices donde no los llaman, lo lamentable es que los escuche decir que un ninja del equipo era una kunoichi y la capturaron y pues no es necesario decir lo que les ocurre a las mujeres cuando son capturadas por ese tipo de sujetos…" Naruto solo guardo silencio tratando de controlar su ira ya que una de las cosas que más detesta es la violación.

Después de unos segundos controlándose para evitar atraer atención innecesaria volteo al cantinero, "Bien, me has dado información muy útil, una vez haya salido de este lugar no recordaras ni siquiera haber visto mi rostro." El cantinero solo asintió a las palabras del rubio y continuo con sus labores normales mientras Naruto terminaba de beber su sake esperando que los hombres de Aoi salieran del bar.

En cuanto los vio salir termino su sake, pago su cuenta y salió del lugar. Al salir se dio cuenta que los bandidos ya no estaban _"Diablos, se fueron rápido, bueno que remedio…"_ pensó y decidió subir al techo del bar y empezó a concentrarse buscando el chacra de los bandidos, pero al no ser ninjas sus niveles de chacra no eran altos e incluso no se podía sentir el de Aoi y se decidió por otros métodos.

Activando su Rinnegan se mordió el pulgar e hizo una cadena de sellos de manos y puso su mano en el piso y exclamo, **"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de invocación)" ** y apareció una nube de humo y cuando se disipo, delante del rubio estaba un cuervo negro casi del tamaño de Naruto, lo curioso de la invocación era que en sus ojos se veía el Rinnegan. "Naruto-sama, tiempo sin verlo, supimos de su logro obteniendo _ese_ contrato ya era hora de que volvieran a este plano, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?" dijo el cuervo en un tono respetuoso.

"Gracias, Shi. Y fue un honor haber calificado para obtenerlo. Pero hablaremos de eso después, ahora tengo una petición para ti," al ver asentir al cuervo ahora conocido como Shi prosiguió. "Cerca de esta área hay un campamento de bandidos y ya que no poseen una gran cantidad de chacra me es difícil localizarlos así que quiero que sobrevueles la zona y gracias a que posees el Rinnegan al ser invocado por mi compartimos el mismo campo de visión, así que será fácil localizarlos." Shi asintió y el rubio le puso la mano en la espalda colocándole una marca y con eso último salió disparado al cielo.

Ni 3 minutos después Naruto sonrió al ver el campamento a través de los ojos de Shi y de inmediato se transporto a la espalda de Shi. "Buen trabajo Shi, ya de aquí me encargo Yo." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo malévola, "Hai, Naruto-sama." Respondió Shi algo nervioso por la sonrisa en la cara del rubio y desapareció.

Viendo el campamento desde atrás de unos arbustos pudo notar varios bandidos alrededor del fuego y otros en algunas carpas y en el centro una tienda más grande que las demás que supuso era la tienda en donde se encontraba Aoi y posiblemente la kunoichi capturada.

"Hey, ¿Cuándo creen que el jefe nos deje divertirnos con la perra esa que atrapamos hace rato?" decía uno de los bandidos cerca de la posición del rubio e hizo que la sangre de naruto hirviera con intensidad.

Ese simple comentario basto para que el rubio entrara en acción, libero la Kodachi que Yuugao le regalo y a una velocidad que era imposible seguir a simple vista comenzó la masacre.

Lo único que veían los bandidos antes de que sus cabezas salieran volando era un rayo de luz que atravesaba el campamento y los cuerpos caían uno tras otro, ni siquiera tenían tiempo de gritar ya que los cortes que recibían eran perfectos y dirigidos a la garganta, al cabo de un par de minutos Naruto se encontraba sobre un campamento cubierto de sangre, detrás de él se encontraba una montaña de cuerpos y lo más impresionante era que no tenía una sola gota de sangre sobre su ropa.

Finalmente estando frente a la tienda principal pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de una mujer "¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!" se oía la voz desesperada.

Rápida y sigilosamente entro en la tienda y se topo con una vista que bien puede denominarse como desagradable/agradable dependiendo e punto de vista de lo que vio, atada a un poste con las manos en la espalda se encontraba una mujer con apenas sus Panties puestas y sus pechos copa D descubiertos mostrando unos lindos pezones rosados, su piel blanca era perfecta, cabello negro ondulado que se veía llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, rostro delicado de facciones muy femeninas y unos hermosos e hiponotizantes ojos color Rojo intenso que por un par de segundos lo miraron directamente llenos de un sentimiento de plegaria enviándole un silencioso y desesperado mensaje "¡Ayúdame, por favor!".

Delante de ella se encontraba Aoi semidesnudo sin camisa y desabrochándose los pantalones pero alcanzo a ver que los ojos de la kunoichi se desviaron por un segundo y alcanzo reaccionar al ataque del rubio pudiendo bloquear la patada dirigida a su costado con ambos brazos pero salió volando fuera de la tienda.

Aprovechando el momento el rubio se giro hacia la mujer que no pudo evitar sentirse algo atemorizada de la nueva persona y cuando lo vio acercarse solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo sintió que algo la cubría y era la chamarra blanca de Naruto mostrando una playera lisa azul oscuro, "No te preocupes no pienso hacerte daño, estoy aquí tras la cabeza de Aoi, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo el rubio en una voz tranquila tratando de transmitirle algo de calma a la oji-roja, "Yu-Yuhi Kurenai" respondió Kurenai en una voz temblorosa para después caer inconsciente.

El rubio se acerco más para cortar las cuerdas que la ataban y al verla con más cercanía al rostro no pudo más que notar lo hermosa que era pero tenía otros asuntos que tratar por el momento y salió de la tienda donde Aoi ya lo esperaba algo adolorido de los brazos por la patada del rubio.

Al ver salir al rubio de la tienda Aoi inmediatamente invoco una espada desde un sello en su muñeca, pero no era cualquier espada común, no, era la espada que alguna vez porto con orgullo Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage de Konoha, el Raijin, la espada del Dios del Trueno.

"Rokusho Aoi, he venido por tu cabeza" fue lo único que dijo Naruto en una voz monótona o como le decía el 'su voz a la Itachi-nii', la forma en que hablo el rubio enfurecía a Aoi, "Hahaha… ¿Crees que un niño como tú puede vencerme? No me hagas reír… ¡Mientras tenga esta espada soy invencible!" decía Aoi canalizando chacra en el Raijin creando un aura de electricidad alrededor de la espada y levantándola al cielo para atraer un rayo y redirigirlo al rubio que se mantenía inmóvil y en el momento en el que el rayo iba a impactar con Naruto este levanto su brazo y murmuro, **"Raiton: Kami no Kaminari (Estilo de rayo: Dios del Rayo)"** y el rayo en lugar de golpearlo se enredó alrededor del brazo del rubio para después recorrer su cuerpo y terminar girando alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que Aoi lo veía completamente en shock para después salir disparado al hacia él con el Raijin en mano aún activado dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Naruto pero cuando lanzo el corte, el rubio detuvo la espada con la parte metálica de sus guantes, Aoi sonrió "Tonto, el metal conduce la electricidad, ¡Muere!" y provoco que mas electricidad fuera canalizada hacia Naruto y por un momento se dio una luz cegadora que provoco que Aoi cerrara sus ojos por la intensidad del resplandor pero en ese momento sintió un golpe muy potente en su estomago que lo mando volando hacia atrás soltando el Raijin en el proceso.

Poniéndose de pie tosiendo algo de sangre pudo escuchar la voz del rubio "Pensé que sabrías con tu primer ataque que la electricidad no me hace ningún daño, pero será mejor que te muestre como se usa el rayo…" y despareció de la vista de Aoi para reaparecer detrás de él, "No deberías de darle la espalda a tu oponente, le estas dando una mala lección a este niño," decía Naruto y Aoi inmediatamente se giro a donde escucho la voz para ser recibido por un golpe a la cara cargado con electricidad seguido de más puñetazos y patadas que lo levantaban del suelo más y más, lo único que distinguía Aoi eran flashazos de luz a su alrededor pero sin poder percibir siquiera de donde vendría el siguiente golpe hasta que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Tratar de incorporarse era una labor sumamente dolorosa ya que su cuerpo presentaba grandes quemaduras por cada golpe cargado con electricidad, "Ahora permíteme mostrarte una verdadera manipulación del rayo" decía el rubio concentrando energía en sus manos realizando una serie de sellos de manos e inmediatamente se formaron nubarrones en el cielo que provocaban relámpagos y para el horror de Aoi vio como un fino rayo descendía tomando la forma de un dragón estilo oriental y comenzaba a girar alrededor de Naruto mientras este lo dominaba con sus manos moviéndolas suavemente hacia los lados y dijo **"Raiton: Hikari no Ryû (Estilo de Rayo: Dragón de luz)"** y apunto sus manos hacia a Aoi y con un rugido estruendoso el dragón salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia el Nuke Nin que solo vio con horror como la bestia le atravesaba su pecho y cayó muerto al suelo.

Acercándose al cuerpo de Aoi, Naruto hizo aparecer su Kodachi y cortó la cabeza del Nuke Nin para sellarla en un pergamino y a su vez sellar este en uno de los sellos contenedores de su pantalón y prosiguió a incinerar el cuerpo con un Jutsu de fuego y regresar a la tienda pero antes de entrar se acerco a donde yacía el Raijin y también lo sello en un pergamino e hizo aparecer un clon de sombra sin la necesidad de sellos o palabras y le ordeno incinerar los cuerpos de los bandidos, el clon asintió y partió a realizar su labor, Naruto entro a la tienda y vio que Kurenai aún permanecía dormida y decidió llevarla al hospital para que recibiera atención medica, ya que aunque el rubio sabia lo suficiente de medicina como para tratarla el mismo decidió que lo mejor era que descansara en un lugar cómodo donde estuviera más segura, busco su ropa por la tienda y encontró lo que parecía ser su ropa y al tomarla de esta cayó una banda ninja y al recogerla vio que se trataba de una banda de Konoha y no pudo evitar más que sonreír al recordar a las personas que sin duda lo esperaban en la aldea mientras tocaba el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, ya que pronto sería hora de regresar a casa.

**2 días después**

Con un quejido Kurenai abría los ojos para notar el techo de color blanco sobre ella y lentamente se sentó para darse cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, su equipo había sido emboscado y habían asesinado a sus compañeros y a ella la habían capturado y le inyectaron una sustancia que adormeció gran parte de su cuerpo para evitar que se pudiera mover y estuvo a punto de ser violada pero fue salvada por un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules y después todo se puso negro.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos voltio para todos lados pero no encontró a nadie más en la habitación y suspiro un tanto decepcionada agachando su cabeza ya que aunque era casi imposible esperaba que aquel chico rubio estuviera ahí cuando ella despertara pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una voz se dirigió a ella, "Veo que ya despertaste, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Kurenai-san, dormiste por 2 días" dijo Naruto entrando por la ventana.

Al principio se asusto un poco al ser sorprendida por la voz tan repentina pero cuando volteo a la ventana y vio al chico rubio de antes no pudo evitar más que sonreír levemente, "Sí, quería agradecerte por salvarme esa noche y por traerme al hospital, muchos otros se habrían aprovechado de la situación y habrían actuado diferente, te lo agradezco mucho…" y pauso esperando que el rubio entendiera la pausa y le dijera su nombre, Naruto capto de inmediato, "Ah sí disculpa, puedes llamarme Zero" respondió el rubio, "¿Zero? Supongo que no es tu nombre real." Dijo Kurenai con algo de tristeza en su voz al no recibir el nombre real del rubio, "Es verdad, no lo es, pero por ahora muchos me llaman así y por propia seguridad tanto mía como tuya es mejor que me conozcas por ese nombre, ya llegará el momento en el que te diga mi nombre real." Kurenai asintió un poco más contenta ante la explicación del rubio.

"Ya he mandado una notificación a tu Hokage y no debe tardar en llegar algún equipo para llevarte de regreso a Konoha, si gustas puedo hacerte compañía hasta que lleguen," ofreció el rubio y Kurenai le sonrió y asintió, "Eso me gustaría, Zero-kun" respondió Kurenai sin notar que había agregado el sufijo afectuoso al 'nombre' del rubio, este sonrió y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama y comenzaron a platicar amenamente de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la cabeza, cualquier trivialidad sin ahondar mucho en sus vidas personales, más que nada en cosas que les gustaban, les desagradaban, sus sueños para el futuro y cosas así, Naruto asegurándose de no decir nada que pudiera delatar su identidad, al menos no ahora.

Unas horas después el rubio sintió cuatro presencias que se acercaban a las cercanías del hospital y se le abrieron los ojos al reconocer al menos a 1 de ellas, _"Anko… no, aún no es tiempo de reencontrarme con ella, debo irme de aquí, es una lástima, me muero de ganas de verla…"_ de inmediato se puso de pie confundiendo a Kurenai por su repentino comportamiento, "Kurenai-chan," Kurenai se sonrojo levemente por el '-chan' agregado a su nombre, pero de alguna forma le gustaba proviniendo del rubio, "Creo que tus amigos han llegado, están de camino al hospital, debo irme pero quería pedirte un favor," "Claro, dime" "No le cuentes a nadie de mi, como ya te dije es más seguro si no te relacionan conmigo, al menos no por ahora" Kurenai lo veía con cierta confusión pero asintió y dijo, "Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa," y le hizo un ademan para que se le acercara y el rubio así lo hizo y se inclino hacia ella para escuchar su petición, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Kurenai puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presiono sus labios con los de Naruto, este al principio se quedo paralizado por la atrevida acción de la oji-roja pero comenzó a regresar el beso y roso su labio inferior con su lengua como pidiendo permiso de entrar en su boca y Kurenai gustosa le dio acceso y comenzó una batalla por dominar la lengua del otro con Naruto como ganador y exploro todo el interior de la boca de Kurenai, al cabo de un par de minutos se separaron a causa de la falta de aire pero se quedaron recargando su frente en la del otro mirándose a los ojos.

"Wow… ciertamente no me esperaba eso, pero… wow" era todo lo que podía expresar el rubio mientras respiraba agitadamente, Kurenai también estaba encantada por el beso y un sonrojo cruzaba por su rostro dándole una apariencia aún más hermosa, "Quiero que me prometas que nos volveremos a ver algún día" dijo con un tono de esperanza en su voz, Naruto la miraba directamente a los ojos y respondió, "Eso dalo por hecho, algún día nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo." Dándole otro beso en los labios se separo de ella y se acerco a la ventana, se giro hacia Kurenai quien le decía adiós agitando su mano, le sonrió y despareció en un Shunshin de rayos dejando a una sonriente Kurenai.

Se hubiera quedado un minuto más y hubiera sido visto por el equipo de Konoha enviado por el Sandaime para llevar a Kurenai de regreso a la aldea.

Minutos más tarde el equipo liderado por Anko y tres Chunin salía del hospital escoltando a Kurenai mientras eran observados por Naruto desde lo alto del hospital, _"Estás aún más hermosa que antes Anko-chan…"_pensaba Naruto antes de desaparecer en el viento justo al momento que Anko sentía que alguien la observaba y volteo a lo alto del hospital, _"Que raro, juraría que había alguien mirándome ahí arriba…"_ pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kurenai que la llamaba, "¿Sucede algo Anko-chan?" preguntaba la oji-roja a su amiga con algo de preocupación, "No, no es nada, vámonos…" respondió y los 5 partieron rumbo a Konoha.

**Fin del Flash back**

**De vuelta a la época actual**

Ya sentado en la mesa con los demás (entre Anko y Kurenai) Naruto terminaba su relato ayudado por Kurenai que hacia algunos comentarios por si se le pasaban al rubio, como el del beso que fue contado por Kurenai mucho para la preocupación del rubio que noto cierta incomodidad en Yuugao y el fuego en los ojos de Anko y ¿Hana? Ante la mención de dicho beso.

Al principio todo fue silencio ya que muchas preguntas pasaban por las cabezas de todos, Kakashi _"¿Qué hizo Naruto en Kiri que mereció reconocimiento por parte de la Mizukage?"_, Yuugao _"¿Controla los rayos?"_, Gai _"¿Zero?"_, pero por parte de Anko, Hana y Asuma el pensamiento era el mismo _"¡Se besaron!"_

Y quien rompió el silencio fue Asuma quien se puso de pie y miro con odio al rubio, "Fue tu culpa entonces, por ti fue que ella cambio, por estarte esperando fue que dejo de hacerme caso a mí, ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!" gritaba con desprecio Asuma.

Naruto solo levanto una ceja y dijo, "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" pero Kurenai fue quien hablo después, "Estas muy equivocado Asuma, no fue culpa de Naruto-kun," y ahí estaba de nuevo el '-kun' que solo irritaba más a Asuma ya que Kurenai nunca lo había llamado con el '-kun' antes, "si deje de hacerte caso fue porque eres un pervertido que lo único que quería era llevarme a la cama, ¿Acaso crees que no sé que mientras estabas tras de mí te acostabas con cualquiera que se te cruzara por enfrente y te hiciera caso?" ante esto Asuma no sabía que decir ya que era verdad, pero su orgullo pudo más que su razón.

"¡Ya basta!" grito y se giro hacia el rubio "Te desafío a pelear por Kurenai, si yo gano te alejaras de ella." El rubio solo lo miraba fijamente y le dijo, "Kurenai no es un trofeo que se deba ganar, Asuma-san. Solo estás haciendo el ridículo retándome de esa manera, ella es una persona no un objeto, solo arrastras el apellido de tu padre con ese pensamiento." Ante esto las chicas sonreían al escuchar la forma de pensar de Naruto y Kurenai se sonrojaba al ver que el rubio defendía su honor como mujer.

Pero Asuma era terco, "No seas cobarde, ¿O qué? ¿Te da miedo enfrentarte a un oponente de verdad, y no a un Nuke Nin fracasado?" Asuma trataba de tentar al rubio para provocar su ira.

Naruto solo suspiro y se giro hacia Kurenai ignorando a Asuma, "La idea en serio no me gusta para nada, pero como esto te incluye es tu decisión, ¿Peleo con él?" agradecida porque el rubio pidiera su opinión en el asunto respondió, "La verdad no me gusta que peleen por mí, pero por esta ocasión no esta mal, puedes hacerlo." Y el rubio asintió y se giro hacia Asuma, "Vamos entonces, te enseñare que debes respetar a las mujeres" y se puso de pie mientras Kakashi veía con los ojos… err… el ojo bien abierto ante lo que sucedía al igual que Yuugao y Hana, ¿Naruto se iba a enfrentar a un Jounin de Elite así como así?

Y cuando Naruto se puso de pie Anko tomo su brazo haciendo que el rubio volteara hacia ella y se inclinara, "Ten cuidado Naru-chan" Naruto le sonrió y por un segundo hizo aparecer su Rinnegan, "No te preocupes Anko-chan no soy tan fácil de vencer, pero cuando esto termine me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Sí?" le pedía el rubio y al mismo tiempo le guiñaba el ojo, Anko se sonrojo un poco y asintió cuestionándose de que podría querer hablar Naruto con ella, el rubio luego se acerco a Hana y Yuugao y les susurro, "También me gustaría que mañana estén presentes en la reunión que tendré con el consejo después de que termine la academia, ¿Ok?" y ambas asintieron, "Gracias" susurro por último el rubio.

Y así todos se pusieron de pie dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta, "Vamos al campo de entrenamiento 3, ¿Sabes dónde está?" le cuestionaba Asuma a Naruto, este asintió y Asuma desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas al igual que Kakashi, Yuugao, Hana y Gai que parecía estar perdido en pensamientos, cuando Anko y Kurenai estaban por realizar el Shunshin Naruto las tomo por la cintura y le dijo, "Permítanme escoltarlas señoritas" ambas se sonrojaron ante el tacto del rubio y de pronto desaparecieron esta vez en un Shunshin de Fuego reapareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento sorprendiendo a los demás al verlos aparecer en un vórtice de fuego, _"Wow… tengo que aprender como hace eso"_ pensó Kakashi al ver el Shunshin elemental que realizo Naruto.

"Bien, como no tienes oportunidad de ganarme haremos esto rápido, no hay necesidad de contener puedes hacer todo lo que puedas para intentar golpearme, anda puedes comenzar cuando gustes" dijo arrogantemente y se puso en una posición de taijutsu básica y el rubio solo sonrió y dijo, "No deberías subestimar a tu oponente, Asuma-san" dijo el rubio poniéndose en una posición de taijutsu que solo Gai pudo identificar, el rubio ponía su pierna izquierda frente a la derecha de tal forma que solo la punta de sus dedos tocaban el suelo pero como si la estuviera dando unos saltos consecutivamente, con sus brazos levantados a la altura de los hombros y los puños hacia adelante como si dejara todo su pecho al descubierto, "Muay Thai… pero ahora solo queda un usuario de ese estilo y nadie ha soportado su entrenamiento…" susurro Gai pero Naruto lo escucho y sonrió, "Pero yo pude soportarlo Gai-san," "Entonces tu…" "Si, uno de mis Maestros fue el Shinigami del Bajo mundo, Apachai Hopachai" y con esa proclamación los ojos de Gai se abrieron de par en par y el rubio salió disparado hacia Asuma a una velocidad que el Jounin no pudo seguir hasta que se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba detrás de él y Asuma cayó de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre.

"¿Qué paso? Naruto-kun solo apareció atrás de Asuma" decía confundida Kurenai y Kakashi que tenía su Sharingan descubierto le respondió, "No exactamente, de hecho Naruto corrió todo el camino de frente a Asume y le propino 4 golpes en el estomago para después pararse detrás de él" esto dejo boquiabiertos a todos ya que incluso Gai había tenido problemas siguiendo la velocidad y solo pudo ver 2 golpes.

"En realidad fueron 6 golpes Kakashi-san" dijo como si nada el rubio desconcertando aún más a todos, mientras Asuma se ponía de pie, "Voy a terminar esto de una vez ya que tengo una plática pendiente…" dijo Naruto y cambio su pose y esta vez nadie la reconoció, esta vez con su pie derecho bien plantado en el suelo su pie izquierdo al frente presionando la punta de los dedos en el piso y sus brazos a la altura de la cintura extendidos levemente hacia el frente con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba y permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y susurro, **"Doton: Dancing on Earth (Estilo de tierra: Bailando sobre la tierra)**.

Viendo esto Asuma corrió hacia Naruto pero apenas dando el primer paso el rubio abrió los ojos y levanto su pie izquierdo y lo azoto en el piso y en frente de Asuma se levanto una columna de tierra que lo golpeo en el estomago levantándolo por los aires y el rubio de inmediato dijo, **"Fuuton: Air Bullets (Estilo de Viento: Balas de Aire)"** y comenzó a lanzar bolas de aire comprimido de sus manos impactando a Asuma y con cada golpe lo elevaba más en el aire, ya ha suficiente altura, Naruto apareció sobre él y con una patada de hachazo lo mando directo al piso dejándolo inconsciente.

Dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo sin poder explicar las técnicas que habían visto, Naruto apareció detrás de Anko y la tomo por la cintura y le susurro, "Es hora de irnos Anko-chan" y antes de desaparecer le guiño el ojo a Kurenai y se esfumo con Anko en un Shunshin de Rayos.

Fin del Capítulo 3

**Wow si que fue un capitulo laaaaargo, espero les guste.**

**Y ya sabes cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario, dejen su review o mándenme un PM y haber si adivinan en que me base para las habilidades de Naruto.**

**See ya!**


	4. Sello, Junta y Equipos

**Hola gente de Fanfiction, antes que nada les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y tengan por seguro que no abandonare la historia, este cap es más largo que los anteriores, apenas hace unos días pensaba el final que le voy a dar, ya solo queda poner todo lo de en medio… hahaha…. y pues para no dar malas excusas simplemente diré que entre el trabajo real y el de traductor de manga aunado a lo pésimo que se puso mi internet en días recientes no tenía mucho tiempo de escribir, pero espero que este cap sea de su agrado.**

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**Yuhoelmer:** aquí tienes lo que hacen Anko y Naruto, aunque dejare el Lemon para después, tengo que practicar un poco en mi escritura de Lemons.

**FranTano:** correcto en ambos casos, lo del Muay Thai era obvio si has visto Kenichi, personalmente no soy fan de la serie pero Apachai es lo máximo y ni que mencionar a Shigure, Miu y Renka. Y si, el otro estilo es el de Toph de Avatar, así intento que sean las habilidades de Naruto.

**Kaks96:** estoy consciente de lo que significa Futon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton y Katon, es solo que lo poco que vi de la serie en español, así lo nombraban como 'Estilo de agua, fuego, viento, etc…' y no sonaba tan mal, por eso lo hice.

**Terminex: **que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y en cuanto a lo del Harem, ten por seguro que Tsunade estará y sigo viendo lo de Tsume ya que siempre me ha gustado cuando está en los harems, Tayuya y Karin aún son unas incógnitas para mi, y sigo debatiéndome entre lo de hacer un fem-Kyubi ya que si bien se han referido al Kyubi como 'él' jamás se ha confirmado nada.

**A todos los demás que han dejado su review les doy mis más sinceras gracias y espero que continúen leyendo mi historia que para ser honestos jamás pensé que sería tan bien recibida.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, En serio, ¿Por qué tengo que decir esto en todos los caps? **

**Ahora prosigamos con el capitulo.**

**Cap. 4 - Sello, Junta y Equipos**

Después de abandonar el campo de entrenamiento dejando a sus amigos completamente sorprendidos ante lo que habían presenciado Naruto y Anko reaparecieron dentro del refugio de la peli-purpura en el bosque de la muerte y para sorpresa del rubio nada había cambiado a como él lo recordaba, "Veo que este lugar no ha cambiado nada dese que me fui." Decía Naruto soltando a Anko y caminando por la estancia.

Anko sin voltear a ver al rubio respondió, "Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo, no he estado en este lugar desde que te fuiste" con un tono de tristeza en su voz, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto y decidió tratar de enmendar las cosas con Anko.

"¿Por qué nunca volviste aquí? Era nuestro lugar especial." Decía el rubio mientras se acercaba a Anko, "Precisamente por eso," pauso y se giro a ver a Naruto a los ojos y por un momento se perdió en ellos, ah como deseó por todos estos años volver a ver los zafiros azules del rubio mirándola de nuevo, "El simple hecho de recordar este lugar me hacía pensar en ti y en todos los momentos que vivimos juntos en este lugar, se que lo que empecé a sentir por ti desde que eras un niño estuvo mal, pero para mí fue imposible evitarlo, pero supongo que yo no significo tanto para ti como tú para mi, apuesto a que ni te acordabas de mi durante tu viaje." De nuevo con un tono triste y dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta al rubio termino de decir Anko.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Naruto hablo de nuevo, "Aún sigues molesta por lo que paso entre Kurenai y Yo, ¿Verdad?" Anko guardo silencio por un momento, "¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No es como que tú y yo estuviéramos saliendo ni nada por el estilo, ¿Verdad?" decía Anko con un tono de mujer herida y eso le dolía más al rubio ya que solo demostraba lo molesta que estaba la maestra de las serpientes.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a ella, "Escucha Anko-chan, si es verdad que paso eso con Kurenai y no te voy a mentir, hubo otras mujeres en mi pasado," a cada palabra del rubio Anko se sentía cada vez más triste pero permanecía en silencio sollozando, "Pero sabes una cosa, nadie me hizo olvidar a la mujer que me hizo conocer el cariño por alguien más, la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí para mí cuando la necesite, la que al principio quise como a la hermana que nunca tuve pero que después ese sentimiento se transformo en algo más, algo que en ese entonces no comprendía, ¿Sabes de quién hablo Anko-chan?" pauso el rubio pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la peli-purpura que ahora dejaba correr libremente las lagrimas sobre su hermoso rostro al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba Naruto.

Naruto se acerco por detrás de Anko y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos y le hablo al oído haciendo temblar a Anko al sentir el aliento del rubio en su oído, "Esa persona que nadie pudo sacarme de la cabeza fue la misma que me dio este relicario, esa mujer a la que puedo decir con toda seguridad que Amo eres tu Anko-chan" los ojos de Anko se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Naruto y sin soltarse del abrazo del rubio se giro hacia este y pregunto "¿Lo dices en serio?" dijo con un tono de total esperanza en su voz y Naruto sonriendo le confirmo una vez más, "¡Te Amo Anko-chan! ¡Jamás dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti!"

Con sentimiento de felicidad enorme que no había sentido desde que fue desechada por Orochimaru Anko dejo que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro y el flujo de sus lagrimas continuo pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad y de inmediato puso sus brazos alrededor del rubio y de inmediato presiono sus labios con los de Naruto en un apasionado y a la vez romántico beso mientras el rubio respondía el beso a la vez que acariciaba su espalda y ella recorría sus manos por su cabello tratando de profundizar más el beso, mensaje que Naruto capto de inmediato abriendo un poco su boca sin romper el beso permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de Anko quien no perdió la oportunidad de explorar el interior de la boca del rubio hasta que este también comenzó a mover su lengua y se dio inicio a una batalla de lenguas que termino por ganar Naruto y comenzó a explorar la boca de Anko haciéndola gemir de placer hasta que la falta de aire pudo más que su deseo de permanecer unidos por más tiempo.

Respirando agitadamente Anko abrazo una vez más a Naruto acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello del rubio y este hablo, "No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba hacer eso" y Anko solo soltó una leve risa y volteo a verlo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, "Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, y quién sabe, si eres bueno tal vez puedas hacer más que un simple beso…" dijo Anko algo sonrojada mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja a Naruto que tenía la cara completamente roja y respondió, "Eso me gustaría…" y en su mente el Kyubi comenzó reír como loco y a enviarle imágenes del rubio y Anko en diferentes posiciones sexuales provocando un leve sangrado de nariz en el rubio.

Saliendo de su estado de shock Naruto hablo de nuevo, "Por más que me gustaría continuar con esto, tengo un par de cosas que debo tratar contigo antes que con cualquier otra persona," dijo el rubio en un tono más serio pero sin dejar de abrazar a Anko.

Dándole toda su atención al rubio Anko espero a que este siguiera hablando, "Lo primero es que mañana después de que haga mi presentación en la academia, tengo que asistir a una reunión con el Hokage y todo el consejo de Konoha tanto Shinobi como Civil. Y lo que se va a tratar es que voy a tomar el apellido de mi Papá y todo lo que esto implica, desgraciadamente tendré que revelarles mi kekkei genkai ya que tuve que mostrárselo a Jiji para que me dejara ir por esta noche," "¿Te refieres a que les contaras sobre el Rinnegan?" interrumpió Anko y Naruto respondió, "Estuve pensándolo y lo mejor será solo darles a conocer mi Sharingan ya le explicare lo del Rinnegan a Jiji, y estoy seguro que el consejo civil siendo los bastardos hambrientos de poder que son de inmediato trataran de poner las manos sobre mi poder poniéndome bajo el CRA, afortunadamente conozco las leyes de Konoha y sé que si me niego, ellos podrían negar mi reconocimiento como hijo del Yondaime Hokage y por lo tanto perdería todo lo que el clan Namikaze-Uzumaki posee, pero una de las leyes referentes al CRA estipula que Yo puedo escoger a quienes serán mis esposas, de esta manera me libero de cualquiera que el consejo intente imponerme." Pauso el rubio esperando que Anko digiriera toda la información y prosiguió.

"Espero que comprendas que debo aceptar el CRA para así no perder las posesiones de mis padres, se gracias a sus cartas que dentro de la mansión Namikaze se encuentran los jutsus insignia de mi Papá que incluyen la explicación del Hiraishin que aunque ya domino debo evitar que caigan en las manos equivocadas y algunos pergaminos correspondientes al kekkei genkai de mi Mamá," y una vez más fue interrumpido por Anko, "¿Kushina-sama poseía un kekkei genkai?" "Así es, es conocido como las Cadenas de chacra, es una habilidad presente solo en aquellos con sangre Uzumaki, pero no todos son capaces de llevarlas al nivel máximo de poder." Respondió el rubio.

"Y lo que quiero preguntarte Anko-chan, es que si aceptarías ser una de mis esposas, te lo pido a ti primero porque eres la mujer más importante para mí." Anko adopto una pose de pensamiento por unos momentos y después volteo a ver a Naruto, "Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo aunque deba compartirte con otras mujeres, se que nos amaras a todas por igual." Y Naruto la abrazo de inmediato "Gracias Anko-chan, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi,"

"Peeeeero…"

"¿Sí?" respondió confundido Naruto.

Anko rozo su cuerpo seductivamente con el de Naruto y dijo, "Yo quiero ser la primera que lo haga contigo, ¿Entiendes?" con pura sensualidad besaba la línea de su quijada provocando que Naruto temblara de excitación, y luchando contra todos sus impulsos el rubio detuvo a Anko ya que aún tenía un asunto más que tratar con la peli-purpura.

Confundida por el hecho de que Naruto detuviera sus avances hacia él pregunto, "¿Qué sucede, Naru-chan?" Naruto suspiro por un instante y volteo a verla a los ojos, "Por más que quiera continuar esto, hay algo que debo hacer, más bien algo de lo que me debo deshacer…"

Anko no entendía a que se refería el rubio con sus palabras, pero su respuesta vino cuando Naruto movió parte de su abrigo revelando la parte del cuello en donde tenía el Sello Maldito que le puso Orochimaru, "Ya es hora de librarte de esa maldición que te dejo ese bastardo." Dijo Naruto con pura seriedad en su rostro a lo que los ojos de Anko se abrieron como platos, "¿¡De verdad puedes hacerlo, Naru-chan!?" gritaba/preguntaba Anko con su voz llena de ansiedad y esperanza mientras tomaba a Naruto de su chamarra apretándola con fuerza demostrando lo mucho que deseaba deshacerse del sello.

Naruto la miraba con ternura al ver los ojos de Anko llenos de esperanza y le sonrió, "Así es Anko-chan, estuve estudiando algunos apuntes que tenia Ero-Sennin sobre el sello maldito y pude descifrarlo y aunque es muy riesgoso eliminarlo de la forma convencional, gracias al poder del Rinnegan y a mi chacra especial puedo eliminar por completo todo rastro del sello sin dañar al portador a su vez eliminando toda influencia y reparando todo el daño que este haya realizado en el cuerpo y los conductos de chacra del portador."

Anko escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía Naruto y este continuo, "Una vez el sello eliminado y los daños reparados el portador en este caso Tú, elevará sus niveles de chacra considerablemente y debido al súbito aumento es probable que sufra de gran cansancio cuando el proceso termine, probablemente acabes inconsciente pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare después de que todo termine, ¿Estás lista?"

Anko solo sonreía cada vez más a cada palabra y se sonrojo cuando Naruto dijo que él la cuidaría, pero de todas formas asintió, "Muy bien Anko-chan, quítate tú abrigo y siéntate aquí por favor" decía el rubio señalando el centro de la estancia donde había una alfombra y Anko hizo lo dicho y espero a que el rubio continuara con el proceso, "Bien, te advierto que sentirás algo de dolor, trata de soportarlo, ¿Ok?" "Hai, Naru-chan" fue la respuesta de Anko.

De inmediato el rubio activo su Rinnegan, mordió su pulgar y comenzó a trazar un entrincado sello con su sangre sobre el sello de Anko, una vez terminado comenzó a canalizar chacra en su mano y esta se rodeo de un chacra color blanco que emitía un aura sumamente relajante, en ese momento la sangre del rubio sobre el sello de Anko empezó a reaccionar al chacra blanco y comenzó a destellar, Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos de una sola mano con su mano libre y al terminar dijo, **"Fuin Kai (Liberar Sello)"** Anko de inmediato sintió mucho dolor pero a su vez el aura del chacra blanco lo empezaba a hacer menos doloroso, el sello de Anko comenzó a brillar y como si fueran las comas del Sharingan empezó a girar mientras el rubio desprendía su mano del sello, este se comenzaba a desprender del cuerpo de Anko y comenzó a transformarse en una pequeña serpiente de color blanco y Naruto de inmediato cambio sus ojos a su EMS, **"Amaterasu"** murmuro y la serpiente fue envuelta en fuego negro consumiéndose por completo.

En cuanto la serpiente fue exterminada Anko cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente pero todo rastro del sello y del chacra maligno que emanaba de él desapareció del cuerpo de Anko, Naruto de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama para recostarla para que descansara pero cuando intento separarse de ella esta lo tomo del brazo, "No te vayas, acuéstate aquí conmigo" decía Anko con una voz cansada, el rubio solo le sonrió y asintió, se quito su chamarra y su playera pero sin quitarse el relicario, se quito sus zapatos quedando en puro pantalón y se recostó al lado de Anko, esta no perdió tiempo y se acerco al rubio acurrucándose a su lado y murmurando un 'Gracias, Naru-chan, te amo' cayó completamente dormida en brazos de Naruto que solo sonrió, "Yo también te Amo, Hebi-Hime" y pronto también se durmió pensando en el largo día que se le avecinaba.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto despertaba al sentir en su rostro los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación e intento ponerse de pie pero sintió un peso sobre su pecho y vio que se trataba de Anko que dormía plácidamente sobre él con sus brazos abrazados a su cuerpo, mirando su rostro se veía muy hermosa durmiendo con una expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad en su cara, si la sonrisa en sus labios era algún indicio de eso, tal vez sintió que la observaban porque de repente comenzó a moverse y a entreabrir los ojos y girando un poco su cabeza hacia arriba se topo con la mirada del rubio que le sonreía, "¿Dormiste bien Bella Durmiente?" Anko solo le sonrió, "Dormí mejor que nunca, Naru-chan, ¿Qué hora es?" Naruto volteo a ver el reloj de la pared, "7:52 am"

"Umm… Naru-chan…"

"¿Sí, qué pasa Anko-chan?"

"¿No se supone que hoy debías presentarte en la academia a las 8 am?" finalmente cuestiono Anko y Naruto guardo silencio.

"…" silencio

"…" y mas silencio hasta que…

"FUCK!" y con eso salto de inmediato de la cama vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

Ya totalmente vestido se acerco a Anko y dándole un beso en los labios le dijo, "No olvides estar presente en la reunión de esta tarde, y dile a Kurenai-chan que también este presente, olvide decirle ayer."

"Ok Naru-chan yo le aviso a Nai-chan, pero date prisa." Apresuraba Anko a su ahora Novio, "Hai, Hai pero antes debo hacer algo" respondía el rubio activando su Rinnegan e hizo sangrar su pulgar y realizo una secuencia de sellos de manos, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** exclamo y de una nube de humo apareció un pequeño cuervo negro con una marca blanca sobre su cabeza, **"Naruto-sama, gusto en verlo de nuevo, ¿En qué puedo servirle?"** decía la pequeña ave, "Gusto en verte también Lea, necesito que le lleves esto al Hokage por favor" respondía el rubio dándole una nota que recién terminaba de escribir, **"Con gusto Naruto-sama, con su permiso"** y el cuervo ahora identificado como Lea tomo la nota y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la torre del Hokage, el rubio volteo una vez más con Anko y le dio una sonrisa para después desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayos dejando a Anko en el refugio del bosque de la muerte preparándose para buscar a Kurenai y más tarde ir a la reunión con el consejo, "Este va a ser un largo día…" murmuro finalmente la peli-purpura.

**Academia Ninja de Konoha minutos antes**

Uchiha Satsuki se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del salón de clases mirando por la ventana tratando de ignorar a los chicos que intentaban hablar con ella que seguían insistiendo en pedirle citas que ella negaba cada vez, _"¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?"_ pensaba volteando a ver a los demás estudiantes de la clase eran en su mayoría civiles aspirando a ser ninjas pero que en realidad no mostraban ningún talento a reconocer, pero lo curioso de esta clase es que aparte de los civiles se encontraban todos los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, Aburame Shino, heredero del clan Aburame, un chico alto, serio con un gran abrigo que cubría la mayor parte de sus facciones y unos lentes tan oscuros que era imposible ver sus ojos, Hyuuga Hinata, heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuuga, chica tímida de cabello negro azulado con los ojos color perla sin pupila característicos del clan, Inuzuka Kiba, heredero del clan Inuzuka ya que su hermana, Hana, se rehúso a ser la heredera, chico ruidoso e hiperactivo siempre acompañado de su fiel amigo Akamaru, un cachorrito color blanco, Akimichi Chouji, heredero del clan Akimichi de complexión robusta y cabello color naranja, Nara Shikamaru, heredero del clan Nara, chico sumamente flojo como todo integrante del clan Nara pero con gran intelecto, Yamanaka Ino, heredera del clan Yamanaka de tez blanca, rubia de ojos azules pero en tonos más pálidos que los de Naruto, Shimura Sai, chico pálido de ojos y cabello color negro que si bien no pertenecía a algún clan era el hijo de Shimura Danzo, consejero del Hokage, también se encontraba una chica que su clan era más que nada civil, Haruno Sakura, de tez algo más bronceada que la de Ino con cabello color rosa y ojos color verde jade, y finalmente Uchiha Sasuke que con el paso de los años tras la masacre se había vuelto un niño mimado por el consejo civil que creía que todo le debía ser entregado en bandeja de plata y que no había nadie mejor que él. **(N/A: Olvide decir que Sasuke usa la ropa de cuando son niños, no la que se parece a la de Orochimaru)**

"_Tú deberías estar aquí también, Naruto-kun…"_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de Satsuki antes de que se deslizara la puerta y entrara Umino Iruka, Chunin instructor de la academia y todos empezaran a guardar silencio.

"Buenos días clase, se suponía que hoy tendríamos un alumno nuevo que terminaría el curso con nosotros antes de la graduación, pero al parecer no se ha presentado…" ante las palabras de Iruka la curiosidad y esperanza se apoderaron de Satsuki y levanto su mano, "Iruka-Sensei, ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo alumno?" esto tomo por sorpresa a muchos ya que Satsuki siempre actuaba como si nada le importara.

Iruka algo confundido por el interés de la Uchiha en el asunto miro entre sus papeles encontrando el archivo del rubio pero sin fotografía, "Su nombre es…" pero antes de decirlo fue interrumpido por un Shunshin elemental de rayos en medio del salón del cual apareció un chico de chamarra blanca con la capucha levantada "Wow… Fantastic baby!" fue lo que dijo Naruto al aparecer en el salón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver aparecer al extraño de blanco en el salón, algunos lo veían confundidos preguntándose quién era, mientras que otros trataban de ver su rostro oculto por su capucha, Satsuki veía al extraño y por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras que Sasuke lo veía con furia en sus ojos al presenciar el Shunshin con el que había aparecido y de inmediato comenzaba a planear en obligarlo a enseñarle eso y todo lo que supiera, al pensar eso una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios, después de todo, él tenía al consejo civil de su lado.

"Umm… muy impresionante tu entrada, ¿Pero quién eres?" preguntaba Iruka saliendo de su asombro, Naruto se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza aún cubierta por su capucha y rio nerviosamente, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Satsuki que de inmediato le recordó a su rubio amigo de la infancia, "Si, mis disculpas por haber entrado así," decía mientras sus manos alcanzaban su capucha y la removían de su cabeza, "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" se presento usando el apellido de su Madre mirando fijamente en dirección a Satsuki confundiendo a muchos al escuchar el apellido ya que poco habían escuchado de algún Uzumaki pero para cierta Uchiha con el simple hecho de ver la cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules basto para identificar a su amor secreto y a una velocidad que pondría en vergüenza al mismo Hiraishin se lanzo a los brazos de Naruto que la recibió gustoso abrazándola con fuerza mientras todos veían atónitos como la fría y estoica Uchiha Satsuki lloraba de alegría en los brazos del chico nuevo que se gano muchas miradas de celos por parte de los chicos de la clase.

Mientras Satsuki seguía sollozando en su pecho, Naruto escaneaba con su mirada a todos los estudiantes cuando cruzo mirada con Ino y este le cerró un ojo provocando que Ino mirara hacia otro lado sonrojada, siguiendo su camino fijo su mirada en los ojos color jade de la peli-rosa que lo miraba con cierta confusión, "Te acuerdas de mí, ¿Verdad?" Sakura por su parte asentía ligeramente comenzando a recordar a un niño pequeño con marcas como de bigotes en su cara como las que tenía el adolecente delante de ella que jugaba con ella cuando era pequeña y a veces comía en su casa, "¿Cómo está Hitomi-chan?" Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar que el rubio mencionaba a su madre, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera responder se escucho que alguien golpeaba su pupitre, girando su cabeza Naruto se topo con una mirada llena de odio perteneciente a nada más y nada menos que al Rey Emo en persona Uchiha Sasuke.

"¡Tú!" gritaba Sasuke apuntando con su dedo a Naruto y este respondía "Yo" y de la nada un clon de Naruto apareció a un lado de Sasuke asustándolo "Y Yo" y otro clon del otro lado "Y Yo" y uno más que cayó del techo delante de Sasuke que lo asusto y provoco que cayera de espaldas, "Y Yo también" y los tres clones desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando a un Sasuke confundido y a varios que se reían de las reacciones del Uchiha.

Finalmente Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke, "Vaya, si que te pareces a Itachi-nii, que lastima que no eres nada como él" y la furia de Sasuke se incremento al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, "¡No menciones el nombre de ese traidor!" gritaba desesperado Sasuke.

"¡Ya basta!" levantaba su voz Iruka tratando de calmar las cosas mientras que Sasuke se sentaba furioso sin dejar de ver a Naruto, mientras que este se ponía de pie a su vez ayudando a Satsuki que no soltaba su brazo por nada del mundo.

"Bueno, por qué no das una pequeña presentación de ti mismo a tus nuevos compañeros." Decía Iruka.

"Claro, no hay problema" respondió el rubio girándose hacia los demás, "Como ya dije mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, la razón por la que entro a estas alturas a la academia es porque he estado fuera de la aldea por 8 años entrenando y recién volví ayer, Hokage-sama quiso que entrara para que conociera a los futuros Genin con quienes tal vez me toque trabajar en alguna misión." Finalizaba el rubio a lo que Iruka asentía complacido con lo que escuchaba.

"Muy bien, siéntate en uno de los lugares vacios, por favor." Y así lo hizo y por coincidencia era al lado de la Uchiha, mucho para la alegría de Satsuki.

Y dio inicio la clase, la cual paso en relativa calma, pero para Naruto todo era extremo aburrimiento ya que todo lo que se exponía él ya lo sabía al derecho y al revés lo que ocasiono que se quedara dormido en más de una ocasión siendo despertado a veces por Satsuki que apenas podía contener la risa al ver dormir al rubio y a veces despertaba para atrapar algún pedazo de tiza que le lanzaba Iruka para despertarlo y eso solo servía para asombrar tanto a los futuros Genin y al mismo Chunin al ver que aunque dormido el rubio permanecía alerta de sus alrededores.

La clase transcurrió tranquila hasta que llego la hora de las practicas de taijutsu, momento en el cual se les unió otro Chunin que era asistente de Iruka en la etapa de taijutsu, de cabello plateado atuendo estándar Chunin con el Hitai-ate (Banda ninja) en su frente, este Chunin era Touji Mizuki que en cuanto puso sus ojos en el rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio al reconocerlo de inmediato, cosa que Naruto noto pero decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió hacia el patio de la academia donde se llevaría a cabo la practica siempre acompañado de Satsuki mientras que el Uchiha era seguido por su club de fans encabezadas por Ino y Sakura, aunque de vez en cuando le robaban miradas al rubio.

Después de escuchar que la práctica se llevaría a cabo en combates de uno contra uno el rubio se sentó a recargarse a la base de un árbol con Satsuki a su lado mientras platicaban un poco de sus vidas, claro Naruto sin revelar nada muy importante, no es que no confiara en Satsuki, es solo que prefería que se enterara junto a los demás.

En opinión del rubio las peleas fueron aburridas, incluso la que peleo Satsuki ya que le había tocado pelear contra una civil que no opuso resistencia alguna y todo termino con una patada en el estomago.

"Yo quiero pelear contra ese perdedor" se oía la voz de Sasuke mientras apuntaba con su dedo en dirección de Naruto que lo veía con una mirada de completo aburrimiento mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la plataforma bostezando durante todo el camino aumentando la ira del Uchiha.

"Bien, si eso es lo que quieres." Dijo con su voz monótona 'a la Itachi-nii' que solo le enviaba escalofríos al Uchiha recordando la voz de su hermano en aquella fatídica noche y Sasuke de inmediato se puso en la pose básica del taijutsu Uchiha, el Interceptor, estilo basado en el contraataque mediante la predicción de los embates del oponente.

"Ooh vaya, vaya, el Interceptor, muy buen estilo en verdad" decía el rubio con cierto sarcasmo en su voz que todos captaron excepto el arrogante Uchiha, "Hn, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Miedo? Nadie puede vencer el estilo Uchiha y menos a mí que soy el último Uchiha de elite" respondía Sasuke y Naruto lo veía confundido.

"¿Último? ¿Y qué hay de Satsuki-chan y Mikoto-chan?" cuestionaba el rubio a lo que el Uchiha solo gruño, "Ni menciones a ese par de inútiles que se negaron a apoyarme en mi búsqueda de venganza contra ese traidor, tienen suerte de aún llevar el apellido Uchiha pero en cuanto me vuelva el líder del clan lo primero que haré será echarlas y quitarles tan glorioso apellido."

Naruto solo guardaba silencio con su cabeza agachada mientras sus cabellos oscurecían sus ojos, algo que no soporta el rubio es que insulten a sus seres queridos, "Escúchame Teme, a mi puedes decirme de la forma que quieras la verdad no me importa, pero cuando insultas a alguien como Mikoto-chan, Satsuki-chan e incluso a Itachi-nii estas cruzando la raya y te mostrare lo que sucede cuando lo haces…" termino el rubio para sorprender a todos menos a Satsuki al colocarse en la posición básica del interceptor.

"¿Qué sucede Teme-chan? No creíste que entrenaría con Itachi-nii sin que me enseñara todo lo que sabe, ¿Verdad?" y Sasuke solo hervía más por dentro, este perdedor no solo hablaba de Itachi en su presencia sino que se atrevía a copiar sus movimientos (ooh la ironía).

"Las placas de metal de mis guantes están grabadas con el símbolo Uchiha por el simple hecho de que respeto enormemente a mi primer Sensei, el hermano que tanto desprecias, ¡Uchiha Itachi!" y al escuchar el nombre Sasuke se lanzo de lleno contra el rubio que simplemente lo esperaba para bloquear la patada y de inmediato contraataco con un rodillazo al estomago de Sasuke que lo mando a volar hacia atrás azotando contra el suelo para ponerse de pie con dificultad asumiendo su posición de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el rubio ya estaba frente a él con su puño dirigido a su rostro que Sasuke no pudo bloquear.

El los costados de la plataforma todos los Genin veían impresionados como el chico nuevo trapeaba el suelo con Uchiha Sasuke que era el mejor Genin en cuanto a taijutsu se refiere, "Wow… ese chico es bueno" decía un asombrado Shikamaru a su amigo de toda la vida Chouji que solo asentía sin dejar de comer una bolsa de frituras, "Eso es obvio, Naruto-kun fue entrenado por mi hermano" sorpresivamente fue la Uchiha quien contesto.

"¿'Naruto-kun'? Hey Satsuki, ¿Ese chico es el mismo Naruto que he escuchado que menciona mi hermana cuando esta con sus amigas?" preguntaba Kiba quien se encontraba confundido desde que escucho la presentación del rubio ya que sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, "Sí, el mismo" respondió la oji-negra para seguir viendo la pelea mientras todas las fans de Sasuke guardaban silencio más que nada por estar en completo shock ante lo que veían.

Ino solo veía la pelea con los ojos totalmente abiertos "Oye Sakura" "¿Hm?" respondía la aludida peli-rosada, "¿No crees que ese chico rubio se ve lindo?" preguntaba Ino y al no tener respuesta de Sakura volteo a verla y se topo con una peli-rosada con un rubor muy pronunciado en su rostro, mientras Sakura solo pensaba una cosa, _"¿Lindo? Se ve buenísimo" __**"¡Chaa… yo quiero verlo sin esa chamarra blanca, solo mira como se le marcan los músculos del abdomen!"**_ gritaba frenéticamente la Sakura interior confundiendo aún más a Sakura ya que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, ¿Verdad?

Mientras este debate interior se llevaba a cabo en la plataforma de batalla Sasuke caía una vez más al suelo, "Sabes una cosa Teme-chan, el Interceptor tiene una gran falla y es que si no tienes el Sharingan, el estilo es inútil, este estilo se basa en predecir los movimientos del enemigo y en los Uchiha es perfecto gracias al Sharingan que lee los movimientos del oponente y te permite adelantarte pero si no posees dicho ojo dejas demasiadas aberturas en tu guardia, de esta forma…" terminaba de decir el rubio y se lanzo al Uchiha que apenas se mantenía en pie pero antes de que pudiera conectar su puñetazo con el rostro de Sasuke Mizuki dio por terminado el encuentro, el rubio quedo a milímetros del rostro del Uchiha que lo miraba con un rostro aterrado y pensó que estaba alucinando ya que podría jurar que por un momento vio que en los ojos azules de Naruto se presentaba el Sharingan para después caer inconsciente y de inmediato todas las fans del Uchiha gritaban que el rubio había hecho trampa pero tanto Iruka como el mismo Naruto las ignoraban olímpicamente, extrañamente una rubia y una peli-rosada solo guardaban silencio pero se acercaron a ver como se encontraba el Uchiha.

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy, regresen al salón para terminar las clases, Mizuki por favor lleva a Sasuke al hospital para que lo atiendan." Recibiendo una afirmativa de Mizuki, Iruka se encamino de regreso al salón.

Naruto volvía al salón acompañado de Satsuki abrazada de él mientras Shikamaru y Chouji lo felicitaban por bajarle los humos al arrogante emo.

Pronto la clase termino y todos empezaban a abandonar la academia, el rubio salía con Satsuki a su lado "Naruto-kun, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer a casa con mi mamá y conmigo? Estoy segura que le dará gusto verte." Decía Satsuki con algo de esperanza de que el rubio aceptara para poder pasar más tiempo con él. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar una ANBU de mascara de gato y cabello purpura apareció frente a ellos, "Naruto-kun, tu presencia es requerida en la sala del consejo" el rubio solo le sonrío haciéndola sonrojar levemente pero gracia a su máscara nadie la vio, "Gracias Neko-chan, me dirigía para allá en estos momentos" respondió el rubio llamándola por su nombre profesional al estar ella en servicio y se giro hacia Satsuki, "¿Quieres venir? Creo que es una plática que debes escuchar." Recibiendo un 'Ok' por parte de la Uchiha de inmediato la tomo por la cintura haciéndola que se sonrojara y antes de que Yuugao pudiera realizar el Shunshin el rubio la tomo de la misma forma por la cintura y desaparecieron en el ya clásico Shunshin de rayos para reaparecer afuera de la sala del consejo con un par de chicas algo mareadas.

"Espera aquí a que te llamen Naruto-kun" le dijo Yuugao al rubio desapareció para informar al Sandaime que Naruto había llegado dejando al rubio y a la oji-negra a solas mucho para el gozo de la Uchiha.

**Sala del Consejo, Minutos antes.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen se encontraba sentado en su lugar del Consejo mientras la sala comenzaba a llenarse con los miembros del consejo civil, un montón de arrogantes hambrientos de poder aunque entre ellos había uno que otro que se tomaba en serio sus labores y buscaba lo mejor para la aldea, entre esos pocos estaban Higurashi Ryoma, hombre alto de complexión musculosa típica en un herrero, de cabello negro y barba de candado, dueño de la tienda de armamento ninja más importante de la aldea 'The Kunai' y padre de Higurashi Tenten, Ichiraku Teuchi, hombre de estatura media de edad mayor cabello castaño y expresión amable en su rostro, él y su hija Ichiraku Ayame son de las pocas personas que trataban bien a Naruto cuando era niño ya que lo alimentaban cada vez que podían en su negocio 'Ichiraku Ramen' y finalmente Haruno Hitomi madre de Haruno Sakura, bella mujer de largo cabello color rosa más intenso que el de Sakura, con mismos ojos color verde jade, complexión esbelta con sus curvas en los lugares adecuados esta mujer al igual que Mikoto fue amiga de Kushina en vida y es de las pocas personas que conocían todo sobre el rubio y le dolía no poder contarle nada al pequeño Naruto sobre sus padres, y se le partía el corazón al verlo llorar de tristeza, cuando podía lo llevaba a su casa para que jugara con su pequeña Sakura y le daba de comer, lamentablemente sus intentos de adoptar al rubio así como los de Teuchi fueron negados por el consejo y aunque el Hokage lo veía con buenos ojos al Naruto ser civil entraba más en la jurisdicción del consejo civil, lo que le quitaba poder al Sandaime sobre las decisiones pertinentes al rubio.

Por su parte en el lado del Consejo Shinobi estaban todos los líderes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza y Uchiha Mikoto, en la parte lateral de la sala se encontraban Jiraiya recargado en la pared y sentados todos los que habían sido invitados por el rubio, Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai.

Hiruzen solo podía sonreír ante lo que se avecinaba y recordaba la nota que había recibido del rubio.

**Flashback**

Hiruzen se encontraba en su oficina en la torre Hokage leyendo un conocido libro de portada naranja, "Ohh Yumi-chan eres una chica muy mala, mereces ser castigada" murmuraba el viejo Hokage mientras soltaba una risilla pervertida cuando un cuervo entro por la ventana y aterrizaba en su escritorio, lo que le llamo la atención de la pequeña ave es que en sus ojos se presentaba el Rinnegan y esta soltó una nota frente al Sandaime, **"Naruto-sama le envía esta nota"** y sin más desapareció en una nube de humo, "Wow… esos ojos se ven impresionantes, me pregunto de que serán capaces, pero por lo que me dijo Jiraiya son verdaderamente sorprendentes" dijo para sí mismo el anciano hokage tomando la nota.

_Jiji_

_Esta tarde en la reunión con el consejo no revelare mi Rinnegan ya que eso solo me atraería atención innecesaria, imagínate lo que haría alguien como Danzo para tratar de poner sus manos en este poder, y no quiero poner en riesgo a mis seres queridos, solo mostrare mi Sharingan y contare sobre mi entrenamiento, ya te platicare en privado sobre como obtuve mi Rinnegan._

_PD: También me gustaría que le informaras a Kakashi y a Gai que estén presentes ya que olvide decirles ayer._

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

Eso decía la nota y terminaba firmada por el rubio con su nombre completo y un dibujo de un Naruto chibi haciendo la señal de paz.

**Fin Flashback**

Una vez todos presentes Yuugao apareció al lado del Sandaime y le comunico que Naruto esperaba afuera para después irse a poner de pie junto a sus amigas, el Sandaime asintió y antes de que pudiera decir alg Hiashi se le adelanto, "Hokage-sama, ¿Cuál es el motivo de que se nos haya llamado tan de repente?"

"La razón principal de la reunión es para informar del regreso de Uzumaki Naruto a la aldea y-" pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de los civiles que clamaban por la vida del rubio "¡No podemos permitir que el demonio este suelto de nuevo en la aldea!" "¡Mátenlo, terminemos lo que el Yondaime comenzó!" estos eran algunos de los diversos gritos que circulaban por la sala hasta que la liberación de instinto asesino del Hokage y sorpresivamente de 7 féminas mas en la sala todos guardaron silencio.

"Sarutobi, está vez si deberías dejar que lo entrene, podría convertirlo en un arma poderosa para Konoha" decía Danzo en un tono que denotaba poco respeto por la figura de autoridad del Sandaime.

"¿Para Konoha? ¿No querrás decir que lo convertirás en tu arma personal, Danzo?" sorpresivamente para todos respondió la siempre ecuánime Mikoto a las palabras del viejo halcón de guerra lo que se gano una mirada de odio por parte de Danzo.

Danzo iba a responderle a la Uchiha pero sorpresivamente se abrieron de golpe las puertas de la sala y un chico de chamarra blanca con la capucha levantada estaba parado en la entrada acompañado de Uchiha Satsuki que apenas entraron se fue junto a los demás invitados a la reunión, cuando se acerco al centro de la sala y Danzo lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera que uno podría jurar que se le saldrían, "¡TU!" grito señalando al rubio encapuchado, este nada mas giro su cabeza de un lado al otro, _"¿Por qué todo el mundo hace eso cuando me ve?"_ pensaba frustrado el joven Jinchuriki.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Lighting Dragon!? ¡NE!" grito Danzo esperando que dos de sus ANBU personales aparecieran de inmediato pero nada sucedía para que después cayeran dos clones de Naruto con un ANBU cada uno sobre sus hombros de mascara totalmente blanca con el kanji para Raíz en la máscara completamente inconscientes.

"Tranquilo Danzo no hay necesidad de empezar algo que no podrás terminar" dijo Naruto con un tono de amenaza en su voz mientras que Danzo solo lo seguía mirando con odio.

"¡ZERO! ¡Ahora recuerdo!" gritaba Gai desde el costado ganándose la atención de todos los presentes formando una leve sonrisa en el rostro del rubio mientras que a Kakashi se le abrían los ojos recordando también haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

"Explícate Gai, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" preguntaba/demandaba el Hokage al sentirse completamente perdido en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo al igual que todas las demás personas en la sala.

Kakashi fue quien respondió ya recordando haber escuchado el apodo "Zero, The Lighting Dragon, caza recompensas sin afiliación a ninguna aldea de gran renombre en el bajo mundo y temido por criminales de cualquier rango, se dice jamás ha fallado ninguna misión encomendada, Zero se gano renombre entre los caza recompensas y no paso mucho para ser temido en el bajo mundo, se dice que ha trabajado en diferentes partes del mundo como El País del Demonio, El País de la Nieve y también fue contratado por la líder de la resistencia de Kirigakure, Terumi Mei, para que los ayudara en la guerra que se libraba contra el Yondaime Mizukage y…" pauso por un momento al no saber cómo se tomaría la noticia, a este punto el Sandaime y los demás ninjas ya estaban más que impresionados , "¿Y qué Hatake?" pregunto Homura desesperado por saber lo ocurrido en Kiri ya que poco se sabía de la finalización de la guerra.

"Y la guerra culmino cuando Zero acabo con la vida del Yondaime Mizukage y las tropas restantes fueron eliminadas por la resistencia, después de eso simplemente desapareció." Y la habitación cayó en un profundo silencio mientras todos volteaban a ver al rubio que se empezaba a quitar la capucha para revelarle sus facciones a todos.

Al ver los ojos azules, el cabello rubio alborotado y su rostro madurado más el porte estoico que presentaba se obtuvo la reacción esperada por parte de sus invitadas, Anko, Hana, Yuugao y Satsuki tenían un rubor en su rostro al ver la expresión seria del rubio mientras que Hitomi estaba completamente roja al ver a Naruto y entre los líderes de Clan Mikoto se ruborizaba también mientras quer Tsume se relamía los labio inconscientemente mientras miraba al rubio de arriba abajo y tanto ella como Hana solo pensaban en una sola palabra _"Alfa"_.

El Sandaime salía de a poco de su asombro al escuchar que Naruto había derrotado a un Shinobi de nivel Kage, "Naruto, ¿Eso es verdad?" Naruto solo rio un poco y giro hacia el Hokage, "Hai" dijo simple y secamente.

"Hey cachorro," llamaba Tsume a Naruto, este giro y fijo sus ojos en ella "¿Sí?" el simple sonido de su voz hacia estremecer a Tsume y se volvía a lamer los labios inconscientemente, "¿Por qué te llaman Lighting Dragon?" ante la pregunta Naruto pondero por un tiempo revelar tal información pero iba a revelarla de todas formas a cierto punto, "En cierto punto de mi entrenamiento cuando estaba con-" pero se detuvo de repente mirando aparentemente a la nada confundiendo a todo el mundo pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo el rubio de repente levanto su mano con dos de sus dedos extendidos y las puntas comenzaron a brillar y asombrando a todos comenzó a trazar un sello, Jiraiya al no ser nuevo viendo lo que el rubio podía hacer, inmediatamente reconoció el sello de transferencia y pregunto, "¿Ya te encontró?" el rubio sin girar a verlo respondió "Sí, definitivamente a mejorado mucho para su corta edad…" y en ese momento termino el sello y este brillo intensamente para que diera paso a una especie de grieta en el aire de la cual salió disparado un pequeño dragón occidental un poco más grande que Akamaru de escamas de color plata y ojos dorados de pupila rasgada con un par de alas saliendo de su lomo directo hacia el rubio, **"¡Tou-saaaaaaan!"** gritaba el pequeño reptil causando el asombro de todos en la sala ya que muchos sino todos jamás habían visto a los míticos dragones mientras el pequeño animal era recibido y abrazado por el rubio que acariciaba su cabeza haciendo que el dragón frotara su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y por la mente de todas las mujeres en la sala solo pasaba una palabra _"¡Kawaiii!"_

"Me encontraste muy rápido esta vez Kira-chan, bien hecho." Felicitaba el rubio a la ahora identificada dragona Kira que solo movía su larga cola felizmente, "Ahora por favor ve con las personas que están sentadas allá, yo aún tengo cosas que hablar con estas personas, ¿Ok?" decía el rubio señalando a donde se encontraban Anko y las demás **"Ok"** respondió Kira y se acerco hacia quienes estaban sentados al costado de la sala, volando tranquilamente mirando a todos detenidamente mientras todos la miraban aún asombrados, primero estaban Gai y Kakashi, cuando paso por donde estaba Kakashi resoplo un poco mostrando unas pequeñas llamas que salieron de su nariz, después estaban Yuugao, Satsuki, Kurenai, Hana y Anko, Kira comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de ellas como estudiándolas mientras que Jiraiya se veía algo nervioso alejándose un poco de ellos y cuando Kira lo vio se supo por qué, la pequeña dragona se detuvo a medio vuelo mirando fijamente a Jiraiya, **"¡Ero-Sennin!"** grito Kira exhalando fuego hacia el peli-blanco haciéndolo saltar esquivando el fuego causando una gota estilo anime en todos los presentes ante el comportamiento de Jiraiya y la dragona.

Dejando de lado a Jiraiya un poco chamuscado la dragona voló hasta donde estaba Anko y se recostó en su regazo sorprendiendo a la peli-purpura haciendo sonreír al rubio, **"Tu hueles como Tou-san, ¿Tu eres Kaa-chan?"** preguntaba Kira inocentemente causando un pronunciado sonrojo por parte de Anko y haciendo que todas las demás chicas la miraran expectante, "Tal vez Kira-chan, tal vez" respondió Anko acariciando la cabeza de la dragona haciéndola acurrucarse más en su regazo.

"Naruto-kun, por favor continua con lo que estabas por contarnos por favor" pedía el Sandaime al rubio.

"¿Eh? Ah sí, pero antes que nada quiero que el consejo civil se marche de la sala, solo quiero que se queden Higurashi Ryoma, Ichiraku Teuchi y Haruno Hitomi y-" pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de desacuerdo del consejo civil y fue danzo quien se dirigió al rubio, "Somos el Consejo Civil muchacho y debes respetarnos como tal, ya que aún no eres ninja y estás bajo nuestra jurisdicción, podríamos si queremos negarte el derecho a graduarte de la academia" con una sonrisa arrogante Danzo trataba de amenazar al rubio pero este ni le prestaba atención a sus palabras y simplemente saco un Hitai-ate con la insignia de Konoha y se la restregó en la cara a Danzo, "Te equivocas fósil tuerto, ya soy un ninja de esta aldea y si eso no te basta, mira esto," y también saco un Hitai-ate con la insignia de Kirigakure dejando en shock a Danzo, "Esto fue como agradecimiento por ayudarlos en la guerra."

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo más en el centro de la sala apareció un ANBU de mascara de águila y se dirigió a Homura y Koharu, "Uchiha Sasuke fue hospitalizado hace unos minutos por haber recibido una golpiza en la academia, el responsable fue…"

"Yo" dijo de forma seca Naruto atrayendo las miradas de los presentes y provocando una risilla en Satsuki recordando la cara de su hermano cuando iba a recibir el golpe antes de que detuvieran la pelea, casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de orinarse de miedo.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Uchiha-sama!?" "¡Debe ser castigado por sus crímenes!" "¡Exigimos que sea ejecutado!" eran algunos de los gritos que lanzaban los civiles de la sala mientras que Koharu y Homura asentían a cada palabra.

"¡SILENCIO!" grito el Hokage liberando su instinto asesino haciendo callar a todos los civiles, "Explícate por favor Naruto-kun."

"Es simple, fue una pelea de práctica de taijutsu, no es mi culpa que no sepa mantener su guardia en todo momento y deje que su arrogancia lo haga confiarse" dijo tranquilamente el rubio Jinchuriki y todos los shinobis experimentados asentían a las palabras de Naruto ya que en una pelea jamás debes de bajar tu guardia aún estando en un terreno amigable.

"Eso es cierto, yo fui testigo de la pelea, fue justa y clara." Agregaba Satsuki apoyando la razón del rubio y ganándose miradas incrédulas de los civiles que no podían creer que la propia Uchiha estuviera apoyando al demonio que acababa de lastimar a su hermano, incluso su madre no decía nada al respecto sino que asentía a lo comentado por el rubio.

"Ahora, ¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah sí! Estaba esperando que salgan de este lugar," decía Naruto viendo hacia los civiles que conformaban el consejo civil, que reclutantes iban saliendo de la sala pero dirigiendo miradas poco amigables hacia los tres agraciados por el rubio a quedarse, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

"Antes de que se larguen de aquí deben escuchar una cosa y quiero que les quede claro, si alguno de ustedes o alguien contratado por ustedes molesta a estas personas o sus familiar tratando de averiguar algo se las verá conmigo y créanme que no me tiembla la mano para matar a quien daña a personas estimadas por mí, y que sirva también de advertencia que cualquier intento de dañarme de cualquier forma a mi o a mis seres queridos será respondido de igual o de forma más severa, quedan advertidos." Finalizaba el rubio liberando una parte de su instinto asesino y sonriendo de una forma que les mandaba escalofríos a todos los presentes, y sin más todos los civiles excepto los tres mencionados por el rubio abandonaron la sala y este se dirigió a los tres consejeros restantes.

"Y ustedes tres van a guardar silencio hasta que todo esto termine ya que están aquí como consejeros del Hokage así que si él no lo pide ustedes no tienen voz ni voto en asuntos Shinobi." Decía el rubio con un tono que no dejaba lugar a reclamaciones así que a los consejeros no les quedo nada más que asentir aunque por dentro estuvieran ardiendo de ira.

El Sandaime y todos los demás ninjas solo veían con asombro al rubio al ver la forma en como ninguneaba al consejo civil y maniataba por completo a los consejeros, "Bien, si ya estás listo quisiera que nos contaras lo que te ha pasado desde que dejaste la aldea hace años." Finalmente decía el Sandaime dejando a todos expectantes a las palabras del rubio.

Naruto solo suspiro y comenzó su relato, "Antes que nada quiero decirles que no entrare en detalles más específicos de mi entrenamiento y antes que les diga lo que fue mi vida en estos años, tengo que contarles algunas cosas para no dejar dudas, poco antes de marcharme fui atacado por una turba de aldeanos y algunos ninjas que me dejaron en muy malas condiciones y decidieron dejarme a mi suerte en el bosque de la muerte, afortunadamente el escuadrón ANBU de Itachi-nii patrullaba esa zona y me encontraron ya medio muerto, afortunadamente pudieron estabilizarme y me llevaron a un lugar seguro, desgraciadamente ya había perdido mucha sangre y de no ser por el poder curativo del Zorro no habría durado tanto, así que optaron por realizar una transfusión de sangre ya que la sangre de Itachi-nii era compatible con la mía, reaccione bien a la transfusión pero ocurrio algo inesperado, asimile la sangre Uchiha, incluyendo su kekkei genkai haciéndolo mío, activando mi Sharingan" dijo lo ultimo canalizando chacra en sus ojos que ante la mirada desorbitada de la mayoría el azul zafiro cambiaba a un par de Sharingan completamente desarrollados.

Todos estaban estupefactos al ver al rubio con el Sharingan activado, incluso las dos féminas Uchiha ya que si bien si tenían conocimiento de que Naruto poseía el Sharingan jamás lo habían visto activado en el rubio.

"¿Eso quiere decir que copiaste el Sharingan de los Uchiha?" era la pregunta de Hyuuga Hiashi con un tono de incomodidad en su voz al pensar que si el Sharingan había sido copiado por el rubio, quizá su Byakugan también estaba en peligro

"A groso modo podría decirse de esa forma, Hiashi-san, pero lo que Naruto-san dijo fue que gracias a la transfusión fue que asimilo el ADN Uchiha, no lo copio, aunque si me deja una incógnita de el por qué de esta reacción." Fueron las palabras del siempre inteligente Nara Shikaku.

"La respuesta a esa incógnita requiere una pequeña lección de historia y es que en realidad tanto los Senjus como Uchihas actuales son en cierta forma descendientes de sangre Uzumaki y al recibir la sangre de Itachi-nii mi cuerpo simplemente la incorporo de forma natural a mi sistema despertando el gen del Kekkei Genkai durmiente en mi." La simple explicación por parte del rubio parecía convencer a muchos que conocían la historia de ambos clanes de renombre ya que se decía ambos provenían de un mismo predecesor pero jamás se había comprobado tal cosa al no haber registros tan antiguos y Homura fue quien expreso su sentir del asunto.

"¡Ha! ¿Y esperas que creamos toda esa sarta de mentiras? ¡Seguro obtuviste esos ojos gracias al demonio que llevas dentro! ¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso?"

"Pueden creer lo que les venga en gana a mí la verdad me importa poco lo que piensen y de cómo lo sé, bueno, tener a un demonio de gran sabiduría en tu interior ayuda mucho en la comprensión de la historia y cosas antiguas… aunque use métodos demasiado sádicos para hacerte comprender las cosas…" murmuraba lo ultimo sentado en cuclillas haciendo circulitos en el piso con su dedo con un aura morada sobre él causando que una gota de sudor bajara por la cabeza de todos al ver la reacción del rubio a algún recuerdo que paso por su mente.

"**Hahahaha… vamos chico no fue tan malo como lo haces parecer"** decía el Kyubi en la mente del rubio.

"_¡Ha! Si claro, como no eras tú a quien aplastaban con una cola enorme cuando se equivocaba en una respuesta" _respondía el rubio ante el comentario de Kyubi.

"**Touche"**

Naruto continuaba en su estado depresivo pero fue sacado de sus amargos recuerdos por el Sandaime, "Continua por favor Naruto-kun".

"Ah, sí bueno, después de activar mi Sharingan estuve un tiempo más aquí en la aldea, durante ese tiempo fui entrenado por Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yuugao, Mitarashi Anko y Uchiha Itachi, después de eso vino la noche de la masacre Uchiha y a su vez la noche de mi partida, yo salí de la aldea unas horas antes con un clon de sombra de Itachi-nii, tiempo después el verdadero se nos unió disipando el clon e informándome lo que había hecho, personalmente no me importo siempre y cuando Satsuki-chan y Mikoto-chan estuvieran a salvo, podrá sonar egoísta de mi parte pero siendo honestos a parte de ellas e Itachi-nii todos en el clan me odiaban." Pauso por unos momentos viendo que todos tenían su atención fija en él.

"Después de eso continuamos viajando con rumbo a encontrarnos con Jiraiya y durante el camino Itachi-nii iba entrenándome en como controlar a la perfección mi Sharingan y enseñándome algunos jutsus de fuego y genjutsus hasta que por fin hicimos contacto con Jiraiya, y después de explicarle mi situación y decirle que yo ya tenía conocimiento de todo lo relacionado con mis padres accedió a entrenarme y me tomo como su aprendiz," a la mención de sus padres todos los que no estaban enterados de la verdad se confundieron e Inoichi fue quien pregunto.

"¿Sabes quienes fueron tus Padres Naruto-san? ¿Te importaría decirnos quiénes son?" y ante las preguntas el rubio solo veía al rubio mayor con una cara llena de incredulidad, "¿En serio no tienen idea de quienes fueron mis padres, al menos mi padre?" ante la negativa de Inoichi el rubio solo rio y fue Hiashi quien respondió por Naruto.

"Naruto-san es el hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, Inoichi-san." Fue la simple respuesta que dio el patriarca Hyuuga dejando a un Inoichi con la boca abierta.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Esperan que creamos semejante mentira?" eran los reclamos llenos de ira e incredulidad por parte de Homura y Koharu mientras Danzo guardaba silencio _"Maldita sea ahora que se descubrió la descendencia del mocoso ya no me será posible poner mis manos sobre él, ¡Maldito seas Sarutobi!"_

"En serio, que tan ciegos pueden ser hasta yo mismo me di cuenta de quién era mi padre cuando era niño, ¡Por Dios! Si soy una copia al carbón de él" se quejaba el rubio.

"Bueno ya da igual, ¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí, después de hacer contacto con Jiraiya, tanto él como Itachi-nii me entrenaron juntos mientras viajábamos constantemente por las naciones por alrededor de un año y medio, en ese tiempo fue cuando logre dominar los jutsus de fuego y el Sharingan por completo al igual que uno de los jutsus insignia de mi papá, el Rasengan y fue después de ese tiempo cuando nos separamos de Itachi-nii y seguí viajando con Ero-Sennin hasta que hicimos contacto accidentalmente con Tsunade-Hime y su aprendiz Shizune-chan a quienes al parecer se les informo que yo había muerto después de que el Kyubi fuera sellado en mi" decía esto último mirando fijamente a los consejeros y a Danzo que solo se incomodaban por la intensa mirada del rubio y de gran parte de todos en la sala.

"Una vez informadas de mi situación, tanto Tsunade-Hime y Shizune-chan accedieron a entrenarme por un tiempo hasta antes que tuviera que partir, durante ese tiempo hice buena amistad con las dos y ellas me enseñaron avanzados métodos de control de chacra y ninjutsu medico y Ero-Sennin me dio los principios del Hiraishin de mi papá aunque mostro ser muchísimo más difícil que el Rasengan, fueron como 6 meses lo que entrene con ellas y Ero-Sennin y basta decir que los tres estaban muy complacidos con mi desarrollo más que nada porque era un niño de casi 9 años."

Al ver que todos tenían cara de asombro e incredulidad el rubio solo sonreía, "¿Puedes mostrarnos el Rasengan, Naruto-kun?" fue lo que pregunto Tsume sin darse cuenta de haber agregado el sufijo al nombre del rubio, cosa que no paso desapercibido por las chicas y el mismo Naruto, "Claro Tsume-chan, no hay problema" respondió el rubio haciendo que un leve tono rosa apareciera en el rostro de la Inuzuka mientras extendía su mano al frente y de inmediato una esfera de chacra se formo en su mano sorprendiendo a muchos al ver de nuevo uno de los jutsus más famosos de la aldea y dejando a Mikoto con los ojos abiertos pero más que por el Rasengan fue por el despliegue de timidez en una de las mujeres más salvajes de la aldea.

Y después de la muestra del Rasengan el rubio continuo con su relato, "Después de pasados los seis meses tuve una plática muy interesante con Kyubi y antes de que pregunten si, si puedo hablar con él y no es como todos piensan, además si fuera una entidad cruel y sedienta de sangre no me habría curado tantas veces mis heridas y simplemente habría tomado posesión de mi cuerpo o se hubiera liberado, después de todo tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo" ante las palabras del rubio muchos agacharon su cabeza en forma de tristeza al saber que el rubio tenía razón y muchos no hicieron nada para ayudarlo cuando era pequeño.

"Bueno, de esa platica me hice del conocimiento de que gracias al sellado que mi padre hizo gran parte de las habilidades del Kyubi se fusionaron conmigo y gracias a ellas se desarrollo un kekkei genkai natural que me permite controlar los elementos naturales a mi voluntad, mover la tierra, crear fuego o electricidad de la nada, extraer agua de las partículas en el aire como lo hacia el Nidaime Hokage y controlar las corrientes de aire a voluntad."

"¿Quieres decir que puedes controlar los elementos?" preguntaba el Sandaime.

La respuesta vino por parte de Gai "Así es Hokage-sama, ayer vimos una demostración de esa habilidad durante su pelea con Asuma-san."

"¿Pelea con Asuma-kun? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" cuestiono el anciano Hokage y Kurenai respondió, "Hizo unos comentarios desagradables sobre mi persona y Naruto-kun le pidió amablemente que se detuviera pero Asuma lo desafió a una pelea y fue derrotado gracias a las habilidades que acaba de mencionar Naruto-kun."

El Sandaime asentía con un poco de vergüenza sobre la actitud de su hijo y Choza fue quien cuestiono, "¿Qué fue lo que vieron?"

Y esta vez fue Yuugao quien respondió, "Cuando la pelea comenzó Asuma solo hablaba de forma arrogante subestimando a Naruto-kun y él se puso en una posición de combate que jamás había visto antes y cuando Asuma cargo hacia él Naruto-kun dio un golpe al suelo con su pie y una columna de tierra se levanto frente a Asuma y lo golpeo en el estomago elevándolo del suelo y después Naruto-kun comenzó a disparar algo así como aire comprimido de sus manos que impactaban el cuerpo de Asuma elevándolo más por el aire hasta que Naruto-kun apareció sobre él para darle una patada que lo dejo knockeado."

Una vez terminado el relato el Sandaime se giro a Naruto y le pidió proseguir.

"Bien, antes que nada les pido por favor que no me interrumpan más, ya después responderé a sus preguntas" todos asintieron a sus palabras.

"Ok, ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, Kyubi me informo de diversas personas que podrían enseñarme a perfeccionar mi control sobre los elementos y después de una plática con Ero-Sennin y la despedida con Tsunade-Hime y Shizune-chan, Ero-Sennin y yo emprendimos el viaje hacia un lugar aparentemente perdido para el mundo dentro de Mizu no Kuni, prometí no revelar su ubicación así que no pregunten nada, Ero-Sennin tampoco tiene permitido revelar nada." Todos voltearon a ver al peli-blanco asentir a las palabras del rubio y Naruto prosiguió.

"Adentrándonos en la zona llegamos a una aldea perteneciente al Clan Lin Kuei que se hicieron famosos y temidos en la época del Rikudou Sennin gracias a su divino control sobre el Agua y el Viento, en ese lugar tuve la fortuna de ser aceptado por el líder de la aldea y fui entrenado por el mismo Kuai Liang que es mejor conocido como Sub-Zero quien era el guerrero más fuerte y era quien tenía el mejor control sobre dichos elementos, su entrenamiento no fue nada sencillo ya que para dominar el agua uno debe comprender totalmente el flujo natural del agua y para el viento se deben saber identificar las diversas corrientes y hacerse uno con el viento mismo, pero pude superar el entrenamiento en tan solo un año logrando acceder a una de las más grandes habilidades del clan Lin Kuei que es el manejo del Hielo." Termino esto último formando un poco de hielo en su mano mostrándoles a todos la veracidad de sus palabras.

"Después de eso nos trasladamos al desierto del país del viento an las zonas más alejadas de Sunagakure para encontrar a una dinastía perdida olvidada en las arenas del tiempo aún cuando una vez fueron los maestros de la tierra más poderosos en la época del Rikudou Sennin, la Dinastía Bei-Fong, la líder de la Dinastía era una mujer mayor y ciega de nombre Toph Bei-Fong, de carácter muy fuerte y de una voluntad inquebrantable que accedió a entrenarme al conocer mi historia, la tierra se mostro como el elemento más difícil para mí para controlarlo pero al cabo de poco más de 1 año pude dominarlo a la perfección para complacer a mi Sensei, cosa que no fue nada fácil considerando sus altos estándares en cuanto al control de la tierra."

Conforme hablaba todos comenzaban a ver al rubio impresionados a más no poder mientras Danzo solo pensaba en formas para hacerse del poder de Naruto _"Tengo que encontrar la forma de controlar a este demonio o todos los planes que tengo para apoderarme de Konoha se irán a la basura"_

Y el rubio continuo, "Para dominar mi control sobre el fuego no fue necesario buscar un Sensei ya que con la ayuda del Kyubi y su entrenamiento pude dominarlo a la perfección y crearlo de la nada y dominar el ya existente, no obstante Kyubi me pidió que aún así buscara a una civilización perdida llamada la Tribu del Fuego argumentando que ellos poseían un conocimiento muy antiguo sobre las artes del fuego y así lo hicimos, cuando llegamos a ese lugar nos topamos con grandes edificaciones antiguas y un grupo de personas que se mostraron dispuestas a enseñarme, al ver que ya era proficiente en el control del fuego me pidieron que tomara la prueba de los antiguos maestros y así lo hice, tuve que escalar lo alto de un altar mientras controlaba la llama sagrada que me fue entregada por el líder de la tribu y para mi sorpresa fue que mientras estaba en el altar hicieron su aparición 2 dragones estilo oriental que volaban a mi alrededor, juzgándome, viendo en mi interior y probando mi valía, al parecer lo que vieron en mis ojos los hizo considerarme digno de ellos ya que uno de los dragones me entrego un pergamino, pero no cualquier pergamino, no, era el pergamino de invocación del Clan de los Dragones."

"¡Mentira! ¡No existe tal cosa!" gritaba desesperadamente Homura tratando de desmentir al rubio, Koharu lo apoyaba "¡Jamás se ha visto tal invocación, todo lo estás inventando!"

"Ahem… creí haberles dicho que guardaran silencio pero pues ya que y además, ¿¡QUE TAN IMBECILES PUEDEN SER!? ¿¡QUE NO ESTÁN VIENDO A UNA PEQUEÑA DRAGONA EN EL REGAZO DE ANKO-CHAN!?" con incredulidad gritaba Naruto ante las tonterías que decían los consejeros tratando de negar las palabras del rubio.

"Firme el contrato e invoque al líder del Clan Dragón, El Dios del Rayo, el dragón conocido como Raiden, como toda invocación Raiden también tenía una prueba que realizar y esta era ver en lo más profundo de mi corazón y alma para ver si era digno de ser el primer invocador de dragones desde el mismo Rikudou Sennin y afortunadamente aprobé, lo que llevo a mi siguiente paso en el entrenamiento y tras explicarle ciertas circunstancias a Raiden este decidió ayudarme en mi control elemental del rayo así que me llevo al reino de los dragones, y estuve ahí por unos meses ya que el Raiton es una de mis afinidades mas fuertes por lo tanto no tuve muchas dificultades y fue ahí cuando perfeccione el Hiraishin y durante los últimos tres años he estado trabajando como caza recompensas y como Kakashi-san dijo he trabajado en diversos lugares como evitando la resurrección de una entidad maligna en el país del demonio y evitando la muerte del Daimio del país de la nieve a manos de su hermano Dotou y salvando a Koyuki-Hime además de ayudar en la culminación de la guerra en Kirigakure y me gane el mote de Lighting Dragon porque uno de mis ataques favoritos es uno que involucra un dragón hecho completamente de electricidad, afortunadamente solo algunos conocieron mi verdadera identidad ya que el mundo me conoció como Zero."

El rubio terminaba de contar su relato mientras todos lo veían hablar como si lo que dijera fuera cosa de todos los días, ¡Por Dios el chico consiguió el mítico pergamino de los dragones, puede controlar los elementos a voluntad y es altamente reconocido como caza recompensas! ¡Y él no le daba la menor importancia!

Saliendo de su estado de shock fue Danzo quien le hablo al rubio, "No nos estás contando todo, ¿Verdad?" cuestionaba Danzo haciendo sonreír al rubio que lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos, "¿Qué clase de ninja seria si no dejara nada en las sombras?" las palabras de Naruto solo hacían que la ira dentro de Danzo se incrementara.

"¡Tienes que contarnos todo muchacho!" era el reclamo de Koharu mientras Danzo y Homura asentían sus cabezas.

"¡No quiero!" fue la respuesta de Naruto en tono infantil cruzando sus brazos haciendo sonreír a muchos en la sala.

"Solo falta una cosa de ser contada y no es para que ustedes la escuchen, solo el Sandaime y aquellos realmente cercanos a mi pueden escucharlo aunque a decir verdad la mayoría ya lo saben ahora si me disculpan ya estoy harto de estar hablando" y se giro al Sandaime para escuchar sus palabras.

Por su parte Hiruzen estaba en un gran dilema ya que era obvio que Naruto sobrepasaba el nivel de un Genin, por Dios el chico acabo con un Kage y quien sabe que tan poderoso sea con su Sharingan perfeccionado y más aún con su Rinnegan eso sin mencionar sus dragones y como ya vio antes también posee como invocaciones a los cuervos y como Jiraiya le comento también ha firmado el contrato de los sapos ya que gracias al Rinnegan puede firmar cualquier cantidad de contratos, _"Hmm, tal vez debería dejar que Naruto-kun firme el contrato de los Monos ya que estoy seguro que Asuma no pasaría su prueba y Konohamaru es muy joven para firmarlo."_

Finalmente después de unos minutos en silencio por parte del Sandaime con solo los murmullos entre los presentes llenando la sala Hiruzen hablo, "Gracias por habernos contado gran parte de tu entrenamiento Naruto-kun, comprendo tus razones para no entrar en detalles y quiero informar que las cosas se harán de acuerdo a como se habían planeado de ante mano, terminaras lo que resta de la academia y serás puesto en un equipo adecuado a tus capacidades y no aceptaré ninguna objeción" finalizaba el Sandaime viendo hacia sus consejeros que se veían a punto de protestar.

"Naruto-kun será reconocido como heredero del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki pero no será revelado a la población civil hasta los exámenes Chunin." Terminaba el Sandaime viendo que todos asentían incluso sus consejeros y Danzo mientras este tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara y eso nunca era buena señal.

"Hiruzen él-" comenzaba Danzo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio "Es Hokage-sama Danzo, debes mostrar respeto a la figura de autoridad que se lo merece, ¿Entiendes?" decía Naruto dirigiéndole una mirada fría con su Sharingan activado a Danzo.

"Claro, como decía, Hokage-sama él chico debe ser puesto bajo el CRA para asegurar que los kekkei genkai que posee puedan prevalecer en Konoha y por ende volver a tener entre nosotros al Clan Namikaze-Uzumaki" finalizaba Danzo ya pensando en cómo hacerse del poder de Naruto mientras Koharu, Homura y los líderes del Clanes asentían a sus palabras _"Tengo que lograr que una de las mujeres sea una de mis agentes de Ne y así obtener al infante cuando nazca haciéndole creer al demonio que nació muerto." _Pensaba Danzo maquinando su plan.

"Es tu decisión Naruto-kun" decía simplemente el anciano Hokage al rubio.

"Ya había pensado en que harían eso, ¿Cuál sería el numero de esposas?"

"El mínimo son 6 y no hay límites de máximo, eso depende de ti." Respondía el Sandaime.

Volteando a ver discretamente a Anko quien asentía ligeramente ya habiendo hablado de eso más temprano "Está bien, acepto y apegándome a una de las clausulas de la misma acta me reservo el derecho de escoger a quienes serán mis esposas y eso no está a discusión." Termino dirigiéndole una firme mirada a los consejeros mientras que Danzo maldecía en silencio al desconocer que el rubio conocía dicha clausula y ahora su plan se veía frustrado… por el momento.

Y Naruto volteo a ver a Anko y le sonrió de manera amorosa y asintió volteando a ver al Sandaime, "También me gustaría informar que ya tengo a quien será la primera de mis esposas," dijo el rubio haciendo latir con fuerza el corazón de Anko y llenando de curiosidad a las demás féminas interesadas en el rubio, "¿Y quién es, Naruto-kun?" pregunto Sarutobi.

Naruto volteo una vez más a ver a Anko esta vez haciéndola sonrojar profusamente "Mitarashi Anko" dijo simplemente con su voz llena de amor por la peli-morada que se ponía cada vez más roja al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio la dragona en el regazo de Anko se acurrucaba más y más, **"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres Kaa-chan!"** decía con alegría la dragona haciendo sonreír al rubio que veía que Anko le simpatizaba a Kira y eso era difícil, hasta el momento solo Tsunade lo había logrado.

E la habitación varias féminas tenían diversos pensamientos cruzando por sus cabezas pero todas coincidían en uno, _"¡Suertuda tramposa!"_

Obviamente a los consejeros no les agrado la idea ya que ellos aún veían a Anko como una posible espía de Orochimaru y desconfiaban de ella pese a los arduos intentos de la domadora de serpientes por probar que estaban equivocados, sin embargo, al Sandaime la noticia solo lo hizo sonreír ya que los sentimientos de Anko por el rubio desde que este era pequeño no eran un secreto para el anciano Hokage.

"Me alegro por ustedes Naruto-kun, Anko-chan y bien, aparte de tu nuevo estatus de Líder de Clan, se te entregara la fortuna de que tus padres ahorraron durante su vida y los terrenos propiedad de Minato y Kushina y la Mansión Namikaze ubicada en la parte posterior del monte Hokage, tiene un sello de sangre para que solo alguien con la sangre Namikaze-Uzumaki pueda acceder a ella, pasa después a mi oficina para darte el número de cuenta y la ubicación exacta de la Mansión así mismo para hablar de otras cosas." Decía Sarutobi al rubio mientras este asentía y daba las gracias por la felicitación.

Viendo que todos los puntos a tratar habían sido tocados el Sandaime ya no veía la necesidad de proseguir con la reunión, "La junta ha terminado, pueden retirarse" anunciaba Hiruzen y todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie para salir de la sala pero Naruto llamo la atención del Hokage una vez más, "Hokage-sama" decía el rubio en una sonrisa en su rostro y un dulce tono en su voz, tan dulce que hacia estremecer al anciano Hokage, "¿Si, Naruto-kun?" el rostro del rubio se volvió serio y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, "Si me ponen en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-teme les puedo garantizar que no vivirá para llegar a los exámenes Chunin" hablo con completa seriedad haciendo sudar en frio a los consejeros ya que era como si les leyera la mente ya que ambos planeaban forzar a Sarutobi a que pusiera al demonio con el "Ultimo Uchiha de Elite" para que Sasuke pudiera aprender todo lo que el rubio sabe.

Después de eso se acerco a sus amigos justo cuando Kira jugueteaba con Anko y al ver al rubio acercarse de inmediato voló hacia él sentándose en su hombro mientras rosaba su mejilla con la de él en señal de cariño, cuando llego a donde sus amigos todos optaron por ir a comer algo mientras Kakashi y Gai le cuestionaban a Naruto de su vida como Zero y las chicas bombardeaban a Anko con preguntas de ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde? Fue que se convirtió en la futura esposa del rubio, si, fue una comida tranquila.

Al día siguiente después de la academia, Naruto y Anko fueron a ver al Sandaime para obtener el numero de la cuenta de los padres del rubio y a explicarle la verdad detrás del Rinnegan del rubio, después de explicarle al Sandaime sobre el transplante de los ojos de Uchiha Shisui con la intervención del Kyubi en el proceso y su explicación de los hechos acontecidos en el nacimiento del rubio y la mención de que Uchiha Madara se encontraba con vida y era quien había orquestado el ataque hace casi 16 años el Sandaime estaba boquiabierto y al borde de un ataque cardiaco sin mencionar que se había quedado completamente en silencio y como todo hombre duro que ha recorrido los más peligrosos campos de batalla reacciono de acorde a su estatus y… se desmayo, al parecer la información fue demasiada para el anciano Hokage y tuvo que reiniciar su cerebro ante un aterrado rubio y una consternada peli-morada que solo intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

Ya con las cosas más tranquilas y con el Sandaime despierto y tranquilo, más o menos, Anko y Naruto partieron a buscar la Mansión Namikaze, al llegar a las compuertas de dicha mansión el rubio identifico el sello de sangre en la entrada y se mordió el pulgar y lo froto sobre el sello haciéndolo brillar momentáneamente para que después se abrieran las puertas dándoles acceso a los terrenos que rodeaban la mansión, entrando se toparon con un largo camino de roca solida con césped a los costados en perfecto estado, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido jamás, siguiendo el camino los llevo a la entrada de la mansión que tenía un altura de 3 pisos pero fácilmente podía igualar al complejo Hyuuga en extensión, constaba de múltiples habitaciones con la principal en el tercer piso, explorando el primer piso se toparon con que todo estaba amueblado la cocina, la estancia varios baños, la sala de juegos, una sala de cine y la salida al jardín que constaba con una gran variedad de flores, todas en perfecto estado al igual que todo el interior de la casa sin una pizca de polvo, el rubio se lo atribuyo a que su padre siento un maestro de sellos había logrado desarrollar sellos de preservación y supuso que al no haber nadie en casa los sellos se activaban.

Vagando por la estancia se topo de frente con la foto que adornaba la parte superior de la chimenea que mostraba a una hermosa peli-roja de ojos violeta sentada en una silla usando un vestido verde con la mano sobre su vientre obviamente abultado debido a su embarazo que presentaba en ese momento mientras que detrás de ella con una mano sobre su hombro estaba una versión adulta de naruto pero sin los 'bigotes' en las mejillas usando una playera azul oscuro de manga larga y pantalones estilo ANBU en color negro con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro, al ver la foto al rubio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tratando de ahogar un sollozo mientras hacia lo posible por contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, después de todo está era la primera vez que veía la imagen de sus padres y era la única imagen en la casa en la que se podría decir que estaban los tres juntos.

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba el rubio a Anko se le partía el corazón ya quela vista delante de sus ojos distaba mucho de aquel que maniato al consejo apenas el día anterior, ahora se veía vulnerable a más no poder como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, se acerco a Naruto hasta estar frente a él haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla y lo abrazo dulcemente mientras el rubio regresaba el abrazo de igual forma dejando correr libremente las lagrimas sobre su rostro mientras Anko le murmuraba palabras dulces al oído tratando de calmar a su novio y este volteo a verla y se fundieron en un tierno y amoroso beso para después pasar la tarde sentados en el sofá contemplando lo que será su nueva vida juntos y próximamente con más gente a su alrededor mientras se besaban cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, ambos habían decidido no apresurar las cosas más allá de los besos, después de todo ya habría tiempo de hacer más.

**Días después**

Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con Haruno Hitomi y tuvieron una plática muy amena en la que Hitomi le informo del terrible caso de fangirl que padecía su hija cuando algo se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, pero también le dijo que desde unos días atrás comenzaba a notar cierto cambio en ella ya que no hablaba todo el tiempo del Uchiha, fuera de eso platicaron primordialmente de lo que había sido la vida para ambos y Naruto noto que la Haruno mayor le robaba miradas de vez en cuando al rubio cuando pensaba que este no la veía y el rubio no perdía la oportunidad de hacerla sonrojar ya que en su opinión se veía muy linda cuando lo hacía.

También convivio un par de veces con las féminas Uchiha yendo a cenar en par de ocasiones a su departamento para ponerse al día con ellas ya que si bien el rubio convivía con Satsuki en la academia, a él siempre le encanto la compañía de la matriarca Uchiha ya que ella siempre ocupo un lugar muy especial en el corazón del rubio desde que este era pequeño ya que siempre le mostro amabilidad y cariño.

También trataba de convivir con Yuugao pero el trabajo en ANBU de la peli-morada lo hacía algo complicado pero aún así el rubio trataba de estar con ella cuando Yuugao tenía tiempo libre mucho para el gusto de la capitana ANBU ya que sentía que el rubio si pensaba en ella y eso la hacía sentirse feliz.

Mientras que la convivencia con Hana se convirtió en convivencia con Hana y Tsume ya que la Inuzuka mayor había tomado un particular interés en el rubio y no se molestaba en ocultarlo mucho para la vergüenza de Hana. Pero aún así se pasaban un tiempo agradable uno en la compañía del otro aunque muchos en el Clan Inuzuka con Kiba incluido veían con extrañeza la convivencia del rubio con las dos mujeres Inuzuka ya que desde hacía años que no veían a Hana sonreír tanto y a una Tsume tan animada.

Tanto Naruto como Anko estaban al tanto de los crecientes sentimientos de Kurenai por el rubio ya que Anko le conto al rubio como desde aquella vez que la peli-morada trajo de regreso a la Oji-roja a la aldea esta se veía más animada y de alguna forma feliz al soñar con volver a ver a 'aquel hombre' que le mostro que aún había caballeros en el mundo y en varias ocasiones la encontró soñando despierta.

Así que ambos decidieron que hablarían con Kurenai sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y en caso de que estuviera de acuerdo Naruto y Kurenai comenzarían por conocerse mejor y ver si la relación podía darse.

Las cosas en la academia marcharon de forma tranquila, la mayor parte del tiempo el rubio se la pasaba con Satsuki, mucho para el gozo de la Uchiha, y poco a poco se les fueron uniendo los demás chicos lo más extraño era ver a Ino platicando con los demás prácticamente ignorando la presencia de Sasuke y más aún era que en ocasiones incluso Sakura se les unía y era extraño ya que ambas eran conocidas por ser las más grandes fangirls del Uchiha y esto solo servía para incrementar la ira de Sasuke por Naruto ya que si bien al Uchiha no le importaban las fangirl en lo más mínimo lo que a él le importaba era recibir la atención y el que le fuera robada era inconcebible desde su punto de vista, esto aunado a la negativa del consejo civil a ayudarlo a obligar al rubio a que le enseñara todo lo que sabe ya que el nuevo estatus del rubio lo hacía prácticamente intocable para el consejo civil, no que Sasuke necesitara saber eso, además de que Naruto se negaba a pelear con él cada vez que este se lo exigía diciendo que 'no valía la pena pelear con él' ¡Con Él! ¡Un Uchiha! Y lo que era peor era que en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la academia el rubio se las arreglo para despojarlo del título de Novato del Año.

Todo esto nos lleva a el día en que se anunciarían los equipos ya habiendo pasado el examen de graduación que en la opinión del rubio era una reverenda estupidez ya que no era ningún reto e absoluto pero afortunadamente no tuvo que tomarlo ya que él ya era un ninja de la aldea.

"Wow… se ve que todos están emocionados por ver con quien estarán en el equipo" era el comentario de Satsuki sentada al lado del rubio, "Sí, esperemos que Jiji haya tomado buenas decisiones" respondía el rubio mientras que la Uchiha solo asentía a sus palabras.

Después de unos minutos la puerta del aula se abrió dando paso a Iruka con unos papeles en las manos y todos notaron la ausencia de Mizuki, "Debido a circunstancias de fuerza mayor Mizuki ya no estará presente con nosotros" fueron las simples palabras de Iruka y nadie cuestiono nada, solo se podía ver una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, _"Si, siendo esas causas el hecho de que esta hecho trizas en la enfermería de la prisión recuperándose de la paliza que le di."_

Resulta que la noche anterior Mizuki había robado el pergamino prohibido del Yondaime Hokage que se encontraba en la torre Hokage y estaba tratando de abandonar la aldea cuando se adentro en la zona boscosa de la aldea, pero se topo con la mala suerte de encontrarse con el rubio platicando con Iruka que se había topado con Naruto mientras realizaba la búsqueda del Chunin traidor mientras el rubio entrenaba en secreto algunas de las técnicas enseñadas por Kyubi y después de unos intentos fallidos de Mizuki por convencer a Iruka de unírsele y juntos acabar con el demonio e ir con Orochimaru para obtener más poder y de querer provocar la desesperación de Naruto 'revelándole' la verdad tras las acciones del Yondaime cuando peleo con Kyubi y que Naruto mismo era Kyubi reencarnado el rubio se harto de las palabrerías del Chunin traidor y con un centenar de clones le dio la paliza de su vida dejándolo al borde de la muerte, pero suficientemente vivo para ser llevado a prisión con una cita segura con el departamento de interrogación, con una nota de pedirle a Anko que tratara 'muy bien' al Chunin.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, después de darles el discurso de que ya eran orgullosos Genin de Konoha procedió a nombrar los equipos, "Equipo 1…" el rubio no prestaba atención a las palabras de Iruka ya que estaba nombrando a puro civil de acuerdo a los estándares de Naruto hasta que escucho nombres conocidos.

"Equipo 7 será conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Shimura Sai, su Jounin Sensei será Hatake Kakashi." _"Umm seguro que el consejo obligo a Kakashi-san a entrenar al Uchiha gracias a su Sharingan, bastardos"_ pensaba el rubio entre gritos de 'El amor verdadero prevalece' y '¡Toma eso Ino-cerda!' por parte de un arranque de fangirl de Sakura.

"Equipo 8 será conformado por Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata, su Jounin Sensei será Yuhi Kurenai." _"Ooh, Kurenai-chan, hmm un equipo rastreador bien nivelado, el Aburame será el cerebro, el Inuzuka será la nariz y fuerza de ataque y la Hyuuga será los ojos del equipo, y con la ayuda de los genjutsus de Nai-chan para ocultarlos, excelente elección."_

"El Equipo 9 sigue en circulación del año anterior, el Equipo 10 será conformado por Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, su Jounin Sensei será Sarutobi Asuma." _"Haha… la nueva generación del Ino-Shika-Cho, eso era predecible"_ mientras que Ino se sentía algo decepcionada al no estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto.

"Iruka-Sensei, ¿Y Naruto-kun y Satsuki-san? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?" preguntaba Ino al ver que tanto el rubio como la Uchiha no habían sido nombrados en el listado de equipos.

"¡Haha! Ese par de perdedores no estará en ningún equipo ya que sobran en la clase, serán retenidos un año más" decía Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro que pronto desapareció ante las siguientes palabras de Iruka.

"Ellos estarán en un equipo elite de dos personas al ser los mejores Genin de esta generación y-" pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke "¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo es que ellos están en un equipo de elite cuando Yo, un verdadero Uchiha y elite entre los elite no recibe tal oportunidad!?" pero la respuesta vino del rubio.

"Por el simple hecho de que Satsuki-chan y Yo somos mejores que tú y estoy seguro que muchos de esta clase también son mejores que tú ya que no se dejan llevar por su apellido creyendo que todo se les debe dar en bandeja de plata." Decía el rubio de forma dura haciendo asentir a muchos a sus palabras y dejando a un Uchiha completamente iracundo.

"Bueno como decía, Equipo 11 será Uchiha Satsuki y Uzumaki Naruto, su Jounin Sensei será…Uchiha Mikoto"

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**Espero les haya gustado, más adelante ahondare en el entrenamiento del rubio mediante flashbacks al igual que la convivencia que ha tenido con las chicas, así como el origen de Kira-chan y el por qué le dice 'Tou-san' a Naruto.**

**¿Y alguien se esperaba ese equipo para el rubio? ¡3 usuarios del Sharingan y uno de ellos también posee el Rinnegan! Wow… Fantastic baby!**

**También denme su opinión de si hacer o no a una Fem-Kyubi ya que si bien se han referido al Kyubi como 'el' nunca se ha confirmado nada.**

**También quiero pedir su opinión en darle algo de amor a Itachi, a quien preferirían para Itachi, ¿Konan o Ayame?, Konan por su convivencia en Akatsuki y Ayame por su relación con Naruto cuando era pequeño y por consiguiente conoce bien a Itachi.**

**Déjenme su opinión, tratare de poner una encuesta, pero mi internet esta del asco así que si pueden déjenme su opinión en un review.**

**Y en el siguiente capítulo comenzara la misión al País de las Olas pero las cosas serán diferentes en cierto punto.**

**Nos vemos en el 5to capitulo.**


End file.
